The Forbidden Magi
by Cat101495
Summary: In a world were only men can grasp Magik, Sakura Haruno, 16, and Sasuke Uchiha, 17, break that rule. Watch as their story unfolds Rest Of Summary In Story
1. I Won't Tell You

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Author's Note: **This story is not cannon meaning it is not like the actual _Naruto _and _Naruto: Shippuden_ story. But, then again, are there any fan fiction stories that are cannon?

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Title Names Note: **Each Chapter Title is a song title that can fit the ideas of the chapter. The songs themself hardly fit the chapter, but their titles are perfect for my chapters.

**Summary: **In a time where Magik is all around and only men are allowed to grasp it, a young, sixteen year old Sakura Haruno decides that she wants to break that rule. After begging her employer, Sasuke Uchiha, age seventeen, one of the strongest magi in Konoha, to teach her, their story begins. However, don't think that this is like any other love story, there is love, loss, pain, suffering, and, one of the six major characters _will_ die at the end of this Magik story!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**I Won't Tell You**_

**Setting(s): **Konoha Magi Training Ground, Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Sai's Store

_**Sakura's POV**_

**"Jutsu... Grand Fire Ball!"**

Sasuke yelled as he emitted a bright and burning fire ball from his mouth.

I watched from the edge of the dirt circle with my two best friends, Ino and Hinata. Ino had long, blond hair and water blue eyes. She, like myself, was interested in Sasuke-kun. But, she was also interested in Sai-kun, a very pale, shy boy with black hair and black eyes to match. He was new around here and wasn't getting along well with Sasuke and Naruto, but they still consider Sai as a friend.

Hinata had long black hiar with blue highlights, her eyes white as snow because of her Clan's heritage. She, though, was interested in Naruto, Sasuke's blond, spikey haired, blue eyed, hyperactive, and annoying best friend.

Sasuke and Naruto trained in the dirt field with their magik while we mooned over them at the wooden fence that cirlcled half of the ground.

We all leaned over it and sighed, watching our crushes practice.

Ino was in her purple summer dress, going down to only just bellow her ass. Hinata was in a lighter purple kimono, it having a lily print on the bottom half up to just above the waist line. I was wearing a hot pink shirt and a short pale pink skirt with, cut short, dark green leggings(Similar to her Shippuden skirt). My short pink hair resting on my shoulders.

Ino looked to me, and smiled. However, jelousy was in her eyes,

"Sakura... You are _soo_ lucky to work for Sasuke-kun!"

I rested my chin on the fence and watched the guys practice their special magiks as I answered,

"Yeeeeah... I guess..."

Sasuke, who is also one of the richest Magi in Konoha, hired me about a week ago, so I work as his servant until I can find a better job... However, I hope that that "perfect job" never comes along. Then, I can work for Sasuke longer!

Well... Also... There are other reasons as to why I work for him... About two months ago, my family lost all its money and we all had to start working for other richer families... So, to help repay our, now _very high_, debt, I work for... *sigh* _Him_...

Ino stood up straight and put her hands on her hips,

"You guess? You work for him! You get to see him every single day! _Every day,_ Sakura! If I knew I was going to be seeing him for as long as you, which is a _long time_, I would take advantage of it!"

Trying to not yell back at her, I couthly replied,

"But I have no desire to "Take advantage of him" as you put it... Besides... He's a Magi... One of the strongest in Konoha... He would be able to stop me immediatly... Faster than immediatly, actually..."

I sighed inwardly...

_A Magi... The _men_ who use Magik... The jujutsu(This is _not_ a typo! This is the word for magic!) around us... our life force... They are the only ones allowed to use it... Why only them?_

Hinata brought me back when she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her. She smiled shyly,

"M-Maybe we should get ready to l-leave?"

I sraighted up,

"Hai... Um... Just let me get Sasuke-kun..."

Ino, her arms folded across her chest, closed her eyes and shook her head. She muttered,

"Lucky..."

Then, she picked up her purse and ran out to the field, calling out as she ran,

"Oh, Sai-kun! Sai-kun!"

I looked to Hinata and we chuckled.

We walked out more slowly than Ino, talking about our crushes.

When we were halfway across, Hinata asked me very quietly,

"So... Are you going to ask him about the Magik? About your ability?"

Hinata was the only one I could trust with major secrets like this.

A little while back, I had found out that I had some Magik abilities. And not like the White Magik that females are allowed to grasp, but Black Magik, like the jutsus that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were just doing. Magik that is forbidden to females.

I told Hinata about it and she promised never to tell another soul, but she also knows how I _really_ want to advance this new skill... How _Sasuke_ is the only one that can teach me.

As we walked up to the three mages and Ino, we saw Ino holding onto Sai's arm, Sasuke and Naruto leaning against two of the three logs that they were previously using as targets, watching as Ino fan girled over poor Sai.

All three of the boys were in their Mages' Robes; The clothing that a mage has to wear to show that he is a mage. Each robe is made by the wearer so none of them are the same.

For example, Sai was wearing a solid black robe with white splotches on it, looking as though paint was purposly splattered onto it.

Naruto had an orange robe with black flames at the bottom. However, it more as resmebled a trench coat. It was open completely in the front, his normal black and orange suit under it.(His Toad Sage Outfit)

Sasuke-kun had on what looked like a male kimono. It was blue on the torso, red at the bottom and cuffs, and it had a red sash to tie it all together. On the back of it was an uchiwa, or Sasuke's Clan symbol. He being an Uchiha, the only survivor of the massacre ten years ago.

Sai just watched Ino as she snuggled into his forarm.

_Poor Sai... He looks completely confused!_

I turned my gaze to Sasuke the same time he decided to look at me. Blushing, I adverted my eyes to my left, keeping my eyes on Hinata's shoulder.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then looked over to Hinata and I. Smiling, he waved at us. Then began to walked to us.

Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

Naruto patted me on the shoulder,

"Hello, Sakura-chan! How are you today?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and I went to the same school growing up, and we were in the same group together. When the groups were choosen when we were little kids, they stayed that way up until we graduated, which was about a year ago.

Sasuke and Naruto may be a year older than me, but we were still always together.

Naruto, in a way, is a close friend.

I smiled at him and looked over to Hinata,

"I'm fine... How about you talk to Hinata? I have to go with Sasuke soon."

His face became saddened for a moment and then back to his cheerful self,

"Oh... 'Kay then! Good to see you again Sakura-chan!"

Then, turning to Hinata, he said,

"Hi, Hinata-chan! How are _you_?"

I chuckled and walked across the short distance to Sasuke.

He was taller than me by a few inches, but still enough to look down onto me.

His black eyes showed no emotion. His hair was becoming less spikey, probably because of the heat from the fire that he produced.

Looking down to our feet and holding my hands together, I said to him,

"Um... Ready to leave, Sasuke?"

He chuckled and took my right hand. I looked up to him, he had a crooked smile,

"Yeah... But... You don't have to be so shy around me... I don't want my servant to stare at her feet instead of at me when she is addressing me... Got it?"

I nodded vigorously, eager to listen to him.

"Hn,"

He uttered as he released my hand and began to walk away from the circle and back to the town.

I ran to catch up to him, calling out my fairwells as I left.

When I was finally just behind him, I stopped running and began to walk.

We were walkng down a dirt path through the forest to get back to our village.

Sasuke stopped to let me be next to him, then began walking again when he was sure that I was by his side.

His gaze was kept forward, mine was on the ground as I was partially slumpped over, trying to catch my breathe as I walked.

Sasuke, still keeping his eyes on the road ahead, said to me,

"If I new any White Magik, I would heal you and make it so you don't have to trudge like that... But... I don't know any."

Humorously, he added,

"Sorry"

An annoying smile was plastered onto his face.

I glared up at him from my lower height.

Straightening up, I said to him,

"Well, if I could-"

I stopped myself before I could finish that sentance.

I was reminded of how we were alone in the forest, no one around to hear us.

_Maybe now I can ask him to train me!_

Sasuke was looking at me, flustered,

"What? And... Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled shyly and, remembering to keep my eyes in contact with him, I began

"Well... Sasuke... I don't know how to ask this, let alone begin it!"

Clearing my throat, I said,

"Sasuke I think I can use-"

Sasuke put his hand to my mouth, saying to me,

"Can you save this for later? I need to do something quick."

I frowned behind his hand, but nodded anyways.

He nodded back to me, releasing my mouth.

Then, he muttered something, and his hand began to glow a subtle red, sparking into a flame.

I stepped back, the heat radiating from it hitting my face.

Sasuke then quickly turned to his right and threw it into the forest, a large explosion of fire errupting from the ball.

Then a pained scream came from the spot of the impact.

A tall old man with long white hair popped up.

Sasuke and I looked at him, not entirely sure of what to think of it.

He looked over at us and yelled,

"Hey! What are you two doing? I was waiting for some girls to walk by!"

Sasuke arched his eye brow,

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! I'm trying to do my research! So, go along and stop interupting me!"

Then he jumped back into the bushes and disappeared from our sight.

Sasuke looked back to me and rolled his eyes. Sighing with annoyed confusion, he began to walk back toward Konoha. I stayed next to him the whole time.

Sasuke was muttering something along the lines of "Annoying, stalker, pervert..." as we walked home.

I sighed,

_Well... Now I guess I'll just have to wait to tell him about my interest..._

_But... Then again... I hope he doesn't ask... I don't know how to tell him..._

_Okaniades, Sasuke... Don't ask me... Oh please, _please_ forget!_

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha as the sunset was going down, turning the dirt path an orange, caramel colour.

After about ten minutes, they reached Sasuke's house, which was infront of the lake.

Sasuke lived in a mansion that his family owned in the Leaf Village. After his old home was destroyed ten years ago, he lived here alone other than when Naruto came to visit, which was constantly. Naruto and Sasuke have been friends for years and they don't plan on ending it anytime soon.

Sakura decided that she would usually stay at Sasuke's house. She'll switch back and forth between his home and the one that her parents live in. But, Sakura will stay with Sasuke more to better accomadate for her job. Sasuke wakes up early, so he has requirements for her earlier.

They walked up the stone pathway to the sliding door that led into his home.

They entered the foyer. The walls were white as well as the floor. It was open and spacious but it still had normal living room furniture like a long white couch and a white loveseat off to the right of the room.

The living room had three hall ways connecting from it. Forward was the hall that led to the kitchen, which had doors leading to the dinning room and outside to the pool room in the back of the house. The second was off to the right past the furniture leading to Sasuke's personal training room. In that room were the stairs going up to their bedrooms. The third hall was to the left. Down that hall were four doors; the first on the left going to the bathroom, the second on the left going to Sasuke's weight room, the first on the right going to his small personal library, and the second on the right the storage room.

Sasuke walked down the right hall and to the training room, going up the stairs.

Sakura continued to follow him.

As she walked upward, she looked down at the scorched target boards. That was all that was in the room, targets. Sasuke said that those were all he needed to train.

The top floor faced the west so that it could catch the sun light as it faded away. The hall of this floor also had white carpet and white walls.

Sasuke walked over to the sliding door on the left that lead to his room.

There were four bedrooms on this floor; Sasuke's, being the one that he used as a child, Sakura's, which used to be his parents' room, and two smaller rooms that Sasuke now uses as Guest Rooms.

Sakura hesitated outside of Sasuke's door, unsure of whether or not she should ask him to train her.

She shook her head and walked in after him.

His room had dark coloured wood and dark blue walling, but the sunset light made the room slightly more eerie because of it's orange light flooding the room and casting shadows. In the middle of the wall opposite of Sakura was Sasuke's king sized bed, black, silk covers and pillows. On either side of the bed were end tables, one with a lamp and alarm clock, the other with a picture frame that Sasuke always kept down so no one could see the picture it held. Next to the door Sakura walked in was a desk that had countless amounts of scrolls on it and next to that was a shelf that held many magi books. Directly across from the door and on the other side of the room was Sasuke's dresser and a stand for his robe.

There were three doors in the room; The one Sakura was standing in now, the one on the left wall leading to Sasuke's personal bathroom, and the one on the right wall leading to Sasuke's balcony to face the lake and sunset.

Sasuke was infront of his dresser, his hands at the back on his robe, untying the sash on his Magi Robe.

Sakura walked in slowly, Sasuke didn't pay any heed to her as he pulled off the sash.

Sakura went up next to him and took the sash, placing it on the stand for his robe.

Sasuke looked at her,

"Thank you."

She just nodded.

Sasuke brought his hand up to his shoulder and under the lip of his robe, and began to pull it down.

Sakura, realizing that she would probably stare if she didn't look away, did.

She turned her back to him as he changed.

Sasuke, when he got the top of his robe off and it just hung down at his waist, looked over to Sakura.

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Go wait in the hall for me..."

She nodded quickly without looking at him, and rushed out.

Sasuke shook his head with annoyed confusion as he resumed undressing.

Sakura was leaning against the wall outside of his door and waiting for six minutes before he opened the door for her again.

Sakura's face became nervous as she looked over to the entrance.

Straightening out, she walked in. Sasuke was standing by the balcony door. He was in a blue shirt and white slacks. His eyes watching the water below.

Sakura gulped and walked up to him,

"Sasuke-sama?"

He looked to her,

"Sama? Since when am I 'Lord Sasuke'?"

Sakura chuckled nervously and looked to her feet,

"Eh... Sorry, Sasuke..."

Turning to her he stated,

"No need to be... So, what is it, Sakura?"

Not able to look him in the eye, she tried to say,

"Um... Sasuke-kun, I need to ask you something... Something important..."

Bending down to try to see her eyes, he asked her back,

"Is this the same question you were going to ask me earlier?"

Sakura flinched with worry.

_Shit! He has a good memory!_

She looked up to him, stuttering,

"Uh... Y-yeah... Umm... S-Sasuke-kun... I-I-I think I can..."

She regulated her breathing and controlled her voice.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she asked,

"Can you train me?"

Sasuke's eyes dialated momentarily before he said,

"I hope my assumption is wrong, but... You can't possibly mean... Magik? Can you?"

Sakura stood her ground,

"Sasuke, I think I _can_ use Black Magik! Please, can you teach-"

Sasuke seemed to loom over her as he growled,

"How? Since when?"

Trying to remain calm, she answered,

"For a while now. And, only _you_ can train me-"

"Why would I? That's illegal! Only men can be Magi! I should arrest you now for you even saying this!"

"Sasuke, why wont you even think about i-"

"Sakura! Even it it weren't illegal, I wouldn't! I won't break the law for you-"

Losing her temper she yelled back,

"But you already are breaking the law by using other people's Magik!"

Sasuke glared out across the lake,

"Sharingan bearers are excluded from that rule and you know that!"

Sakura stepped infront of his gaze so he would look at her,

"Sasuke! Please! You know I wouldn't flaunt the ability around or make it obvious! You know me! You've known me for over ten years, Sasuke!"

He took her by her forearms and gentally pushed her away, however, his hands were shaking with frustration.

Sakura glared at him,

"Sasuke!"

He glared back at her, his eyes turned red from his Sharingan.

He removed one of his hands and pulled her toward the door to leave his room.

Pushing her out, he uttered,

"Just go... Go out... You can't stay here tonight... Come back tomorrow..."

He slid the door closed in her face.

Sakura was furious. She wanted to yell at him to listen to her, but, she felt so defeated that she followed his command and went down the stairs and began to leave his house.

As she was walking though, she realized she was crying.

She walked out and went into the town, not sure though of where she was going.

She decided that she wanted someone who _might_ understand... And... Someone who would be able to make her feel not as helpless.

But... No matter what, she knew that she could not tell them what _really_ happened.

_**Sai's POV**_

I was washing the counter of my shop just before I was going to go upstairs and close up for the day.

I own a shop that sells weapons such as swords, katanas, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, sen bon, and more.

I also have some of my drawings set up down here for my customers to view.

When I got the counter clean and I was about to go and flip over the sign in the front window, I saw someone walking up to the door.

The bell rang and I looked at her.

It was Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's new servant girl. She was crying.

She walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

She aimed her head back down then asked me in a weak voice,

"Can I stay here for a few minutes, Sai?"

Not sure of entirely how else to answer, I just said,

"Sure..."

She smiled and waked over to my counter, looking at the weapons in the glass case.

I watched her as more tears fell onto the floor.

Walking up behind her, I put my hand on her back.

Her head snapped up, she looked at me, her face appearing as scared.

I tilted my head to the side,

"What happened to you?"

She looked at my shirt as she spoke,

"Sasuke and I got into a fight..."

Turning so I was leaning against my counter, I asked,

"About?"

She hesitated,

"Well... Um... It was about his training..."

"What about it?"

She waited some more, trying to catch her breathe.

She looked down at the floor,

"I... I said that he was training too long... He said that he wasn't... Then we fought about whether or not he should train less."

I closed my eyes and nodded,

"So he thought that you were subliminally telling him to quit?"

She shrugged,

"I-I guess."

I walked around to the back of the counter and looked at the crying girl,

"Well, maybe you should tell him straight out that you didn't mean that..."

She didn't look convinced, so I tried again,

"Or... Maybe you should just let him think about it... He'll realize that you were right... After all, the three of us to train more than most of the other Magi... So... Maybe he should take some time off... Find something else to do..."

I chuckled,

"And he does have you to do _something_ with."

Sakura glared at me and I smiled one of my fake smiles.

Then her face became soft and she smiled at me.

Turning so her body could face me, she said,

"Actually, that kinda helps..."

She leaned across the countertop and hugged me,

"Arigato, Sai-kun..."

I flinched when she touched me, but I let her.

_Ino already does this to me, so why not Sakura?_

Then she pulled away, said her good-byes, and left the store.

Shaking my head, I said to myself,

"Sasuke, you have no idea what kind of girl you are missing out on..."

I then went back to the front of the store, flipped the sign, and began to go upstairs to end the day.

Chapter 1: I Won't Tell You

Artitst: Lacuna Coil


	2. If You Only Knew

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**If You Only Knew**_

**Setting(s): **Sakura Haruno's Household, Sasuke Uchiha's Household

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Yaaaa!"

I woke up in my own bed, in my parents' house.

I sat up in my bed, the pale purple covers coming up with me.

I pushed them off and walked over to my dresser to put on my the clothes I would be wearing today.

I choose last night before I went to bed to wear a pink tank top that cut off just above my stomach and white short shorts. My choice in shoes were white boots that went up past my knees.

I changed out of my night gown and into my outfit.

I wasn't entirely looking forward to going back to Sasuke's, but he told me to after he told me to leave.

I left my room and hurried down the stairs into the dinning room where my parents were. They were eating breakfast and in day clothes as well, probably getting ready to go to their own jobs.

My father worked at one of the stores in the middle of town somewhere. I don't know though exactly what store though, he doesn't like to talk about it... But, then again, none of us talk about it...

My mother works with some mages... She isn't a medic though, she is kind of like a caddy... She carries their scrolls, weapons, and such.

Compared to them, I have the best job, no questions asked.

I walked over to the table and gave my father a hug.

He looked to me, his green eyes gazing into mine,

"Sakura... Why are you up so early? It's 6:30 in the morning..."

My mother, just swallowing a bite from her apple, answered him,

"Dear, she works for a Magi, so she has to wake up earlier to better accomadate him... Same as I.."

My father looked at me again,

"A Magi? Who is he?"

My Inner growled,

_Geez Dad... Why don't you just straight out ask, "Are you going out with him?"... It would be easier _that _way!_

I tried to smile instead of showing my annoyance,

"Sasuke Uchiha... Remember him, Dad? He, Naruto, and I went to school together... We were in the same group..."

He just nodded as he asked me one more question,

"I see... So you will be staying at his house now?"

I sighed,

"Yeah, Dad... and, I stayed there the first day on the job... I've been_ here _for the last six days... Besides... I'm sixteen, I'm allowed to stay at a guy's house... You never objected when I went to Naruto's house..."

"But that's Naruto... I knew him since he was a child. When his parents died, the Haruno family helped him... But... That Uchiha kid... All I know about him is what everyone else knows... That he is the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre a decade ago... Other than that, he is a mystery..."

Naruto's parents died a long time ago when we were in a great war with the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage and a good friend of the Haruno Clan. When he died saving the Leaf Village, Mom and Dad helped to look after Naruto.

Naruto actually lived with us for a few years. He moved out to live on his own only three years ago when he was fourteen and I was thirteen.

But, Dad was also right about Sasuke...

Sasuke, after his Clan, his family, was destroyed, he remained isolated and kept away from any contact with anyone else from the Leaf Village.

Naruto and I were pretty much the only other people he had contact with. That's how Naruto is is best friend and how I'm allowed to work for him... Just because I know him...

Well, he does also know Kakashi Sensei... He was our teacher and he still kind of looks after us in a way... He is a Magi as well, so he sees Sasuke and Naruto more, but he has helped me in other missilanious ways... I helped _him_ sometimes too when he needed someone to help carry around his stuff... So... I guess that I've worked as a caddy before like my mom.

Releasing my hold from around my father's neck, I walked over to Mom and gave her a hug good-bye.

I went to the front door and said to Dad before I exited,

"Well, _I_ know him..."

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

I closed my eyes in anguish, sighing.

Looking up to the pale blue, pink sky, I said to myself,

"I _think_ I know him..."

I pushed away from the door and began down the stone walkway into town.

I _think_ I know what he is truely like...

Do I know him?

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Gaaaah..."

My alarm clock was going off, telling me that it was 6:30AM and time for me to get up.

I rolled over in my bed, burying my face in the pillows.

I wanted nothing more than for the day to _never_ come.

Today Sakura-chan would be coming back...

Today I would have to give her an answer...

An answer as to whether or not I would break the law for her...

Yesterday she said that she wanted me to train her in the skills of Magik, something only men can use...

Well, more like are _allowed_ to use...

She said that she can... that she knows how to...

_Why me?_

_I didn't want this!_

_..._

_I just wanted a servant... Not someone who wanted me to break the law for them..._

_..._

_Great..._

The alarm was blaring in my ears, so I put my head under the pillow, trying to block out the sound.

I knew that I would have to get up soon.

Sakura was probably already on her way here...

For almost a week she would be at my house at 6:45AM every morning...

Reluctantly, I glared at the annoying alarm clock.

It read:

6:38AM

I growled and pulled myself out from under the pillow and stayed up on my knees.

The blankets fell down behind me, slipping off the bed.

I was only in my white boxers... Well, excluding my necklace...

A few days before my Clan was massacred, my father gave me his Uchiha Clan symbol necklace...

It was one of the only things he had ever given me before, so I keep it on always...

I glared at the clock again.

As it was taunting me, my face changed from an annoyed grimace to an evil smirk.

"Hn..."

I picked up the pillow infront of my knees and threw it at the clock.

I smiled for a moment before I saw that the pillow was about to fall and bring the clock down with it.

"No!"

I jerked over to the clock and unsucessfully caught it.

However, it did cause me to fall off the bed. And quite a clumsy fall at that.

"OW!"

My left leg was still up on the bed, my right leg sprawled under the bed. My hands were under my chin.

I looked up at the clock infront of my face.

It read 6:40AM but it was no longer beeping.

I put my head back down on my hands and sighed in relief,

"Heh..."

-beep- -beep- -beep-

I glared up at it through my bangs,

"Oh, fuck you..."

I muttered, "Katon no jujutsu..." and my hand glowed red and then became a small spark of fire.

I flicked it at the clock and chuckled as it died.

The last thing it read was:

6:41AM

I jumped up,

"Oh shit!"

Sakura-chan would be here in only a few minutes and I hadn't even changed into my clothes.

I launched off the ground and went to my dresser pulling out a white shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Getting them on while trying to rush out of my room and down the stairs, I stopped infront of the window by the flight down.

I didn't see her yet, I guess that was a good sign.

I continued down more slowly, pulling the shirt down over my waist and buttoning the pants.

I exited the training room and walked into the living room. I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. It read:

6:44AM

I smiled quickly as I watched it change from one minute to the next, now saying 6:45AM.

I walked over to the front door.

As I waited for a moment, I decided to wait outside for her.

I slid open the door and stepped out.

Only to bump into Sakura-chan.

"Oof!"

"Oh!"

After we were done with our falling, I took her by her forearms and gently pulled her away from me.

She was wearing a pink belly shirt, very short white shorts, and white knee high boots.

Altogether a very sexy outfit.

She looked up to me, a shocked look on her face.

I looked down to her, flashing a quick smirk to her.

Then I pushed away from her and went back into the house,

"Uh... Good morning, Sakura..."

I held my hands out for her to enter.

She grinned at me and entered.

Once we were both in, I slid the door closed, inwardly groaning.

Sakura looked at my clothes for a second before walking toward the kitchen.

Sakura usually ate here so as to not eat her parents' food. And, I understand... they don't have alot of money now, so, if _she_ eats less of their food, then they don't have to worry about spending what little money they have on more food.

Also, I have more than enough. I'm on a diet, so I don't eat everything in the fridge. But, if I'm right, she's on a diet too... I think so...

I followed Sakura into the kitchen.

It had white floor tiles and gold and off-white wall tiles. Encircling the kitchen were counters with black marble and in the middle was an island where I leave out a fruit basket for Sakura and I to pick at. Across from the island on the west side is a door leading out to my pool room and on the east side is the fridge. Next to the fridge is the stove. Back by the door is the alablaster sink.

Sakura was leaning against the island, going through the basket.

She pulled out an apple and was about to bite it.

She looked to me and pulled it away from her face,

"May I?"

I arched an eye brow, and nodded,

"Yeah, go ahead..."

She tipped her head once and chewed on the apple.

I walked over to the opposite side of the island and watched her, crossing my arms on the countertop. Sakura turned so her left side was facing me.

I tried not to laugh aloud as she attempted to not blush.

After three more bites, Sakura put the apple down and twisted back around to look at me.

I straightened up as she spoke,

"Sasuke-kun... Did you... Do you have an answer?"

My eye brows furrowed, I turned my gaze from her to the basket infront of me.

I was thinking about this all last night, thus why I woke up so late. I stayed up all night thinking about my answer.

After waiting for another moment, I looked to her again.

She looked down as I was about to speak,

"Sakura... I..."

_**Sakura's POV**_

"What?"

My head snapped up to look at Sasuke.

He gave a cautious look as he slowly answered me,

"Yeah... I'll train you..."

I leaned across the island to keep our eyes locked,

"What made you say yes?"

Sasuke leaned down so we were on the same level. His eyes never stayed from mine as he spoke,

"Well, last night I didn't go to sleep until around one in the morning... I was conflicting with myself the whole time..."

He stopped when my eyes began to squint.

He arched an eye brow,

"What?"

Blinking twice, I made my face return to normal. Innocently gazing at him, I answered,

"What did you conflict over?"

He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. He went back to staring me down,

"It was about all the pros and cons of training you..."

Realizing that there had to be more pros, I decided I wanted to hear the worst part of it first,

"What were the cons?"

He shrugged and closed his eyes,

"The obvious... Being imprisoned, getting my Jujutsu ripped from me, possible death to the both of us, the usual."

_How casually he says it..._

I gulped, thinking of just those three. I wanted to hear the better options,

"And the pros?"

He opened his eyes and went lower so his arms were crossed under his chin, I did the same. Keeping our eyes in contact, he said,

"Well, for that, I thought of a few things: That I knew that you could keep a secret, how you seem to have potential, and, most important, I haven't done anything reckless in a while..."

I scooted closer,

"But, you're a Magi... You get to do reckless things all the time..."

He closed his eyes,

"Sakura..."

Getting closer to me, he opened his eyes and slightly tilted his head to the side,

"If you only knew..."

My face became a deep red.

We were so close that our noses were touching.

How could he _not_ feel just as intimidated as me!

I closed my eyes and prepared for a kiss, but Sasuke pulled away from me, standing up straight.

Feeling stupid for even thinking that he would kiss me, I stood up too.

Begining to walk out of the kitchen, he talked to me,

"Well, if you are to be my apprentice, the first you you is need is?"

Once I realized that it was a question adressed to me, I stuttered,

"Uh... Um... A place to practice?"

He shook his head,

"Before that."

I shook my head too,

"Then I have no idea..."

He turned to me when we were at the hall leading to the training room,

"A robe."

After I gave him an Are-you-serious- look, he explained more,

"Well, every mage has, no, _needs_ a robe. And, since I can't make a new one for you and I can't get the materials for you to make one, you're going to borrow one."

He continued to walk into the training room and up the stairs.

Trying to keep his attention, I asked,

"So I'm going to wear one of your Magi robes all the time?"

Glancing over his should at me, he stated,

"No... Just when you are learning new Magiks. All Magi practice in their own homes in their normal clothes... So, you only have to wear one when I'm teaching you something new."

We were at the top of the stairs and going into his room.

Once in, I saw that his blankets were on the floor and some sort of scorched metalic thing was on the ground with a pillow next to it.

As we got closer and Sasuke took his robe from the stand, I picked up the _thing_ and looked over it. My face went blank when I realized that it was his alarm clock.

With robe in hand, he turned back to me.

I stared at him, the dead clock in my hands,

"Why?"

Humorlessly chuckling, he simply said,

"Not enough sleep and waking up to an annoying beeping blaring in your ears can cause you to do extreme things... Now, try this on."

Taking the clock out of my hands and throwing it on the bed, he put the robe on me.

He was very careful when he fitted it to my body. Whether though he was being careful of me or the robe was unknown.

But, when he was finally done being my fashion manager, he pulled away and looked at me.

After a few minutes of checking me out, he said,

"That actually looks nice on you... If you weren't in your everyday clothes under it, that could be very sexy..."

My face began to burn, Sasuke laughed.

I pulled it off and placed it on his bed. I wanted to get to the more important stuff.

Walking infront of Sasuke, I asked,

"When do we start training?"

Sasuke backed away from me,

"Now... Show me what you already know."

Taken aback, I paniced,

"W-W-What?"

Crossing his arms, he shrugged,

"Go ahead... Show me that you really _can _use Magik."

Getting into a stance, I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear,

"I am not good at it, but I can atleast get it started..."

Taking a deep breathe, I chanted,

"Katon... Gokakyu no Jujutsu!"

Then, my hand subtly began to glow a bright red, slowing growing darker until it became a small spark of fire in my hand.

Cupping it with my other hand, I brought the tiny flame over to Sasuke, who seemed slightly shocked.

Uncovering the fire, I presented to him my Magik, awaiting his answer.

Taking his hand, he hid it again.

I looked up to his eyes, he glanced at me the same time,

"Good... Now that I know you were serious... We'll begin training tonight when no one will notice..."

Sasuke revealed the flame, blew it out, and went to return his robe.

When he put it back on it's stand, I helped him make his bed,

"How many Magiks are you going to teach me?"

Taking the pillows off of his bed and tucking one corner of the blanket under the lip of the bed, he responded,

"Just one..."

"One? Why only-"

Being very stern, he answered again,

"Only one because I'm still not sure of your exact potential. You have seen me do that Jujutsu on more than one occasion... You would have been able to see it commonly... Now, I'm going to teach you one basic Magik. If you can't master this, I won't train you... But... If you do master it... We will continue our training..."

I beamed,

"I can master anything you throw at me!"

Muttering very quietly, he said,

"Let's hope so..."

Chapter 2: If You Only Knew

Artitst: Shinedown


	3. Highway To Hell

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Highway To Hell**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Naruto Uzumaki's Household

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Once more... I'll get it now!"

I muttered to myself as I attempted the Jujutsu again.

I was in Sasuke's training room, trying to accomplish something that Sasuke said was _easy_.

He said that once I complete this Jujutsu, I would be able to concentrate chakra Magik into my hand and be able to to destroy something on touch!

... But, I have yet to get any chakra to form the right way...

Sasuke was sitting on the stairs. Well, sprawled was actually a better term to use.

He had his hands up on the stairs above his head, which was leaned back on a step to stare at the ceiling. His left leg was straight and going down the well, his right leg bent up on a step a few from the last.

Sasuke and I have been doing this for a week straight but we still have had no luck.

Sasuke has told me on more than one occasion to give up and quit the plan for our training.

As I tried to get the chakra to form in my hand again, I saw a small blueish ball of chakra.

I bit my tongue, hoping it would stay _this time_.

But, it did the same as it did for the last week;

It made a small implosion and caused me to fly backward into the wall...

Again...

Sasuke looked up at me from across the room.

His face was slightly entertained, like it has been when ever I hit the wall.

He chuckled,

"I think it lasted longer _that_ time, ne?"

Getting up off the stone floor and flipping him off, I tried it again.

Sasuke's head lolled backward once more. He groaned,

"Gah... Sakura... You _can't_ do it... We've been in here every day this week and you have barely made any progress..."

Slightly forming chakra in the base of my hand, I said back through gritted teeth,

"Well, maybe you should show me how to do the actual technic... _Then_ maybe I could master it fast-ER!"

Another explosion blew me back into he wall, more laughter coming from Sasuke.

And, what I said was true.

He told me how to do the technic but he didn't show me...

I have been called a very good learner, but I do better when I can see what I'm supposed to be doing.

Standing up again, I walked closer to Sasuke, hoping he would show me.

When I got close enough for him to notice, he straightened out to sit up on the stairs.

Closing his eyes and smiling, he put his left hand to the back of his neck. Nervously, he said to me,

"Yoku...* I guess this is a bad time to tell you I haven't genuinly mastered it myself... Heh"

(*Well)

I face vaulted, landing infront of him at the base of the stairs. I groaned,

"You gotta be kinding me..."

Sasuke helped me up and sat me down bellow him on the steps.

I rubbed my forehead, Sasuke put both of his hands behind his head.

After five minutes of silence, Sasuke stood and began to walk up the stairs.

I watched him as he reached the top.

As he was about to turn and go towards the rooms, I called out,

"Wait!"

He looked back to me.

Repositioning myself so I was on one stair only, I embraced my knees,

"What about the training?"

Sasuke sighed and aimed his body back towards his door,

"Sakura, you can't learn it... I'm dropping you from the training..."

Releasing my legs, and getting ready to get up and run to the top of the stairs,

"What? No! Sasuke, you can't!"

Rising to my feet and going up half the flight of stairs, I continued,

"I _can_! Just give me more time!"

Shaking his head, he muttered,

"I gave you a week..."

Taking one more step up, I pleaded,

"One more day! I can obtain it, I swear!"

He sighed and walked away. I heard his voice say to me,

"It would take too long to master...And I'm not willing to wait..."

Left there alone, I collapsed onto the stairs and held myself.

I began to hyperventalate and shake.

_No... No, no, no! It can't end like this! By a bad mastery! No!_

I forced myself to stop shivering and attempted to regulate my breathing.

In a huff, I said for only me to hear,

"No... I won't give in! I wont give up! Not like this!"

Making myself get back up, I slid down the rail and went back to where I was previously training and concentrated.

I let the chakra flow through me, felt it as it coursed through my life stream.

Trying to control where it consentrated the most, I made it go to my hand.

I looked to it as it began to glow a pale blue.

I smiled widely and tried to force out more chakra Magik.

A popping noise like before errupted and I flew into the wall.

"Ahh-Oh!"

I covered my mouth.

I didn't want Sasuke to come down and _force_ me to stop... Which he could.

If I was going to do this right, I would need to do it quietly.

Silently getting back up, I went back to my place and tried to form the chakra again.

Being pushed back to the wall, I repeated it.

This was going to be a long night...

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Ahh-Oh!"

Sakura cried out from below.

I sighed in agony.

I have been trying to teach her for a week straight... Even _I_ couldn't master that Jujutsu... Sakura-chan doesn't stand much of a chance...

-thump-

I winced at the noise.

I didn't want to hear her be flung into a wall all night! I saw her get hurt all this week!

The first few times she did on the first day, I was concerned for her and helped her back up, but, as the time went by and she stopped caring, I did as well... Watching as it slowly came across as funny to me.

But, now...

-thump-

Now it is tourturing me to hear.

I would go down there and stop her, bring upstairs to her room... But...

-thump-

She is too persistant.

She would probably secretly train herself if I stopped her now... And, if I turned her in... the ANBU would realize that I had something to do with her progress...

But, I don't want that to seem as though I am scared for myself!

What I am most afraid of if she trained herself is _someone_ _else_ finding her.

No one else would hesitate to punish her!

... They would kill her the first chance they got...

Sitting up in my bed, I listened for Sakura-chan.

I waited for about half a minute more.

-thud-

I sighed.

She already sounded like she was getting better.

But...

-thump-

Not much...

She has been doing stuff like this all week.

She would be able to grasp some of the chakra and hold it out for a longer period of time, but, after that, she tried to force it out more, causing her to fly backward.

When she got back up, she would try to do it the same way again but be thrusted back almost immediatly after.

-thump-

I winced slightly.

Deciding to stop listening to Sakura-chan beneathe, I tried to sleep.

Slipping under the covers, I yanked off my gray shirt, tossing it infront of my dresser.

Bringing my hands down to my waist, I unbuttoned and unzipped my denim jeans and threw those over with my shirt.

Left in my boxers, I rolled over to face the side where my balcony was.

-thud-

"Grrr..."

I ducked my head inbetween the two pillows.

I stayed like that for five minutes and heard nothing other than my own breathing.

Releasing one last sigh, I drifted into comatose.

Tomorrow I would tell Sakura-chan to stop...

If she doesn't listen... -sigh-...

I'll just have to _force _her to stop...

I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but, that was your last chance...

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

Sakura-chan was shaking me in my bed.

I rolled over to face her.

Drowsilly opening my eyes, I looked to her.

Through squinted eyes, I could see that she was kneeling on the bed next to me.

I propped myself up so I could be at a more even level with her.

Taking one hand from under the blankets, I rubbed my eye,

"Wha-What time is it?"

Sakura-chan repositioned herself so she was sitting crossed legged.

She shook her head at me,

"It's 7:30 in the morning... But..."

She arched an eye brow and smiled,

"You would know that if you didin't kill your clock last week."

Humorlessly and with much sleep in my voice, I muttered,

"Ha ha... Now..."

Coming out from under the covers, putting my hands at the base of my neck, I arched my back.

With little breathe, I asked,

"Why up so early? What is it?"

Sakura-chan just stared at me for a moment, my chest in particular.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to snap my fingers infront of her face.

She blinked,

"Wha?"

I shook my head,

"If you can't take me seriously when I'm underdressed, then I'm going to make you leave until I can put a shirt and some pants on..."

She remained silent for a moment before she spoke,

"... 'Kay... So... What did you say before?"

I sighed, hanging my head in exasperation.

When I glanced up at her through my bangs, I repeated,

"What is it? Why are you here?"

She clapped her hands together,

"Oh!"

Sakura-chan jumped up off my bed and went to my dresser.

She went through it quickly and pulled out some of my cloths.

She quickly threw it at me.

Shocked and not prepared, I tried to defend myself and catch it at the same time...

Causing me to fall over off the bed.

Ripping the article of stuff off my face, I glared at it to see what _it_ was.

It was a pair of black skinny jeans.

Then another clothing thing landed on my face.

Tearing that one off too, I saw that it was the black tank top that was big on me.

Sakura-chan, making her exit, called out,

"Sorry if it doesn't match! But, get dressed and come down stairs! And hurry!"

And, with that, I heard her feet pounding down the stairs as she rushed.

Pulling myself back up so my arm was resting on the bed, I groaned.

I stood up and put the shirt over my head, fitting it with my body.

_How the hell is she so hyper?_

I put my legs in the skinnies and pulled up.

When they were up past my crotch, I pulled the tank top down so it would cover the button and zipper, feeling to lazy to actually do them.

Walking away from my bed, I trudged out the door and slinked down the stairs.

Looking through the rails, I saw Sakura-chan in her pink camosoule and white shorts.

Sometime during the week, we took a break from her training and fetched her clothing from her parents' house.

Sakura-chan made me stay _outside_ of her house though, saying that her dad would try to kill me if I went in with her to get more clothing for her to wear here.

When I reached the bottom stair, I swivled on it so I was still on the stair, but my right leg was hovering off the ground. My hands wrapped around the railing were the only thing keeping me from falling.

I looked to Sakura-chan,

"So... What is it?"

She put up one finger to gesture for me to shut up.

I did, watching her as she stood still.

I looked behind her.

There was an actual dent in the wall.

I repressed a gasp of horror.

Turning back to Sakura-chan, I waited.

She stood still, eyes closed.

I saw her lips quivering slightly as though she were speaking.

Then, her eyes flying open, she said the last word,

"Jujutsu!"

He hand immediatly glowed and a blue aura was in her hand. But, it was only there for a moment because it disappeared right after that. However, I could still feel the tension in the air from the chakra.

She ran forward and hit one of my targets with it.

The target cracked and then exploded.

She stood there, panting. I stood here, my mouth agape.

Hesitating for a moment, she turned to me, her eyes looking into mine for a response.

Stuttering, I tried to find the right words.

Instead, I hopped off the stairs and ran to her.

Taking her by her forearms, I stared her down.

Sakura-chan began to cower away from my gaze.

Blinking a few times, I looked off to the right as I spoke,

"H-How did you do that?"

Quietly, she asked,

"What do you mean?"

My eyes returned to hers,

"_That!_ Last night you could barely get it formed and now you blow up my target! _How?_"

She looked down to our feet,

"Well... I stayed up all night and kept practicing... I didn't even sleep..."

Then, as if to prove her statement, she yawned.

Making me yawn myself.

Shaking my head, I looked over her, now checking for injuries.

Her hands were bruised from the concentration and exploding and her shoulders from the wall.

It didn't even want to see what the damage would be on her back.

She looked down and muttered,

"So... Can I...?"

_Damn, she is determined... But..._

I relaxed my shoulders and loosened my grip on her.

I sighed and chuckled at the same time, making it sound more like a kind of laugh a person gives when he feels defeated, which is how I feel at this moment.

Now that she actually mastered this Jujutsu, one that I purposely choose because of it's difficultly level, I have no choice _but_ to train her...

Looking into her emerald eyes one last time, I exhaled and rested my forehead on her right shoulder, muttering into it,

"Yeah... You can still train..."

Sakura-chan showed her ecstasy with a very happy kyan*.

(*Kyan-Girlish Squel)

Then, suddenly, she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, her left leg wrapping around my right leg.

Eyes going white, I howled,

"Sakura! _**Sakura!**_"

We fell down to the ground. Sakura-chan was ontop of me, hugging me, her head nuzzling into my neck, squealing with delight.

Meaning while, I was dazed on the ground, not entirely sure of what the fuck I just did...

_I'm going to train her..._

_I'm going to teach Sakura-chan how to use Magik..._

_I'm going to get us killed..._

Then Sakura-chan started thanking me,

"Arigato! Arigato, arigato, arigato! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

I turned to see her.

She kept shaking her head at my neck, but, when I could actually catch a glimpse of her face, I saw tears. But, she was smiling.

Flashing quick smiles at her, I brought my left hand, which had been lying off to the side on the ground, to the back of her head.. I patted and stroked her hair in a comforting mannor.

Then she pulled away from me, looking into my eyes.

I closed mine, not entirely sure of what to do.

But, I felt her move lower, coming closer to me.

Then, she stood up.

I opened my eyes to see her holding out her hand for me.

Rolling my eyes, I took it, thinking as I got back up,

_If there ever was a moment to feel cock blocked..._

When we were both standing, I rubbed the nape of my neck,

"Well... Since we're up... We should get some breakfast... We'll start your training tomorrow-"

Sakura-chan intervened,

"What do you mean 'tomorrow'?"

I sighed. But, then I realized how much power I _now_ held over her,

"You have been training all night... As a good Sensei, I would never let my student train after obtaining such injuries."

"But-"

"So you will be abstained form all training for the rest of the day. Umai?*"

(*Umai-Good)

She pouted but still agreed,

"Aa... Oh, and, Sasuke-Sensei...? Pull up your pants."

Shocked and embaressed, I looked down to my pants,

"What?"

They were falling enough so that you could see my boxers.

Pulling them up quickly and zipping/buttoning them this time, Sakura-chan chuckled,

"How 'G' of you, Sasuke-Sensei."

As she walked out the door leading out of the training room, I yelled out to her,

"Yeah, just go and make breakfast!"

Calling out from the hall,

"Hai!"

Shaking my head, I followed her out to go to the kitchen to use the phone.

Walking in to find Sakura-chan at the fridge and pulling out all sorts of stuff or maybe fixings, I made my way to the phone on the wall across the room.

Sakura-chan asked me from the island,

"Who you calling?"

Dialing the number from this, thankfully, wireless phone, I answered,

"Naruto... I have to tell him that I'm going on a slight vacation... He'll be able to tell the Hokage anyways... He always bothers him..."

Sakura-chan's eyes went slightly wide and then she smiled,

"Oh... Tell him I said 'hi', okay?"

Walking out of the room to the dining room, connected through one of the doorways in the kitchen, I replied,

"Got it!"

When in the room, I waited for him to answer, muttering to myself,

"Pick up, dobe, pick up..."

Then, a very drowsy voice asked,

"Hello?"

Huffing yet still feeling entertained, I responded,

"What's up, Baka?"

"Sasuke! How you been?"

I shrugged,

"Fine, I guess."

I heard Naruto yawn over the phone,

"So, what you call about?"

_**Naruto's POV**_

I gasped,

"What?"

Sasuke did his signiture "Hn" before he answered me,

_"Yeah... She is..."_

Not sure whether it was jelousy or anger, I growled,

"How long has she been living with you?"

I knew that Sasuke would be shrugging as he answered,

_"About a week or so... But... Yeah... I just wanted you to know that Sakura will be living here from now on... Well... Unless..."_

"Unless what?"

_"Unless she chooses to move back with her parents... or..."_

"OR?"

Sasuke hesitated.

When he responded, he sound slightly nervous,

_"Well, that doesn't matter! All that does matter is that if you need her for something, anything, come here... But, the same rules apply even if she weren't here, got it?"_

I chuckled,

"Yeah, yeah... Knock before I come in, when do come in, don't mess with anything, and, most of all, don't go into your room or your brother's old room without permission... I remember..."

_"Hn..."_

We were silent for a moment.

I broke silence when a thought popped into my mind that I had to know the answer to,

"Hey, Sasuke?"

_"Mm?"_

I blushed, still anxious and scared of the answer,

"You and Sakura-chan... you two aren't... Dating, are you?"

I heard a thud threw the connection. I think he dropped the phone...

When the 'picking up noises' were audible, I waited impatiently.

Sasuke's voice was a cross between shock and anger,

_"No! Sakura is strictly my servant! Nothing more!... Besides, I know _you_ like her... I wouldn't come between that possiblity... Unless you realized the girl who likes you the way you like Sakura."_

Now I stuttered,

"Nani*? Who, Sasuke, who?"

(*Nani-What)

He chuckled,

_"Heh-heh. Bye, Dobe!"_

-click-

"Sasuke! SASUKE?"

The dial tone rang in my ear.

I slammed the phone back onto it's stand,

"Shit..."

I was sitting on my bed, the phone was on the nightstand next to me.

I was in my PJs; An orange tank top and black slacks.

I leaned backwards onto my pillows again.

Crossing my arms behind my head, I thought,

_Sasuke said that he and Sakura-chan aren't going out..._

_That's a relief..._

_But..._

_He also said that there is someone who likes me too..._

_Who?_

_..._

_If only he did mean Sakura-chan!_

_I know, though, that she likes Sasuke..._

_Her and all the other girls..._

_Except the one who likes me..._

_Who is she?_

_I _need_ to find out!_

Then the alarm clock went off.

It read:

7:50AM

The time I got up on major training days.

Rolling over, pressing the snooze button, and resting my chin on the pillow, I smiled,

"I'll find out later... YAAAAH!"

I yawned, going back to sleep.

Chapter 3: Highway to Hell

Artitst: AC/DC


	4. Once In My Life

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Once In My Life**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, The Beach

_**Normal POV**_

"Again!"

Sasuke yelled out at Sakura.

Sasuke was currently teaching her how to use the Shadow Clone Jujutsu.

The two of them had begun their training a month ago when Sakura had mastered the Chakra Enhanced Punch.

Now, a month later, Sasuke has taught Sakura how to use the Substitution Jujutsu, Night Eye Jujutsu, and one Illusion.

Sakura and Sasuke had taken to training in his training room for Black Magik, his or her room for pretty much any other Magik, and the back pool room for when he would teach her the hand signs, stances, or just give her a lesson on the Magik before they trained it.

They are now in Sakura's room. It had pale brown carpet and white panellings with a pink floral print border on top, just for Sakura.

Her bed was at the western end of the room with a nightstand next to it, infront of a bay window to see the lake below. The door was at the opposite end of the room, a dresser just inside of it. When entering the room, to the right is a desk that Sakura puts _her_ scrolls on. Next to the desk is a sliding door that leads out to Sakura's wrap around balcony. There is also a door on the other side of the desk that leads to Sakura's personal bathroom. The tiles are a pale pinkish purple, the wall tiles are dark purple. There is a white, porceline toilet, sink, and tub.

Sasuke and Sakura are in the middle of the room, both of them in one of Sasuke's Magi Robes, the sun is at it's midpoint, and they have the rest of the day to master the Jujutsu.

However, Sakura believes that she is close to mastering it as it is. So, in hopes of finishing early, she is working harder.

Sakura was huffing,

"Okay, Sasuke-sensei..."

Sasuke stepped away from the wall and sat on Sakura's bed, looking out the window.

Sakura struggled to get the chakra to form right, but, it still seemed to work right.

Sakura felt the chakra emiting from her. Then, with a deep exhale, she muttered the incantation.

She closed her eyes.

The weirdest sensation came over her. Her eyes were closed, but she could see clearly.

She opened her eyes, what she saw confused her.

She could see what was infront of her and what was to her left at the same time. What she saw infront of her was clear and what she saw to her left seemed to be in a box that was fuzzy, but still completely visible.

Them she looked to her left.

She saw herself, or, more specifically, her clone.

Both Sakura's jumped up and released a surpressed, giddy kyan.

Original Sakura mentally told Clone Sakura to go over to Sasuke.

Clone Sakura nodded and skipped over to him.

Sasuke, who was now completely in the window sill, was tapped on the shoulder.

He growled,

"If you want a break, I'm not giving you one..."

Both Sakura's smiled from ear to ear, saying,

"Nooo... Just look!"

Sasuke, who could tell that there was more than one voice, looked over at them.

At the sight of two Sakuras, he grinned.

Hopping out of the window sill and off the bed, he looked over the Clone Sakura.

Clone Sakura blushed. So, that ment that Original Sakura was blushing.

When Sasuke circled the clone once, he looked over to the prime,

"Sugoi*... Now, dismiss it."

(*Sugoi-Great)

Real Sakura stuttered,

"Wha...? How?"

Sasuke gestured with his hand for her to come over.

She walked to him.

He brought up his hands and formed a hand sign,

"Copy me."

Sakura brought up her hands and followed his every movements.

When Sasuke was at the final sign, he whispered for her to hear,

"Now, say 'Dismiss'."

Sakura nodded,

"Dismiss...?"

She looked to the clone, who was staring back, just as confused.

Turning to Sasuke again, he shook his head,

"It's only a Summoning... you have to be firm... Don't make it sound like a question, make it sound like a command, 'kay?"

She nodded her head more vigorously, Sasuke then added,

"Redo the hand signs."

"Okay."

Doing the hand signs once more, she spoke loudly,

"Dismiss!"

Then, in a puff of smoke, the Clone Sakura was gone.

Sakura looked to Sasuke expectantly.

He looked stern, but then smiled and patted her on the head,

"Sugoi..."

She pulled away from him, and chuckled,

"So, can we stop?"

He shrugged,

"I guess..."

He began to go for the exit, but Sakura called out,

"Can we...?"

He looked over his shoulder at her,

" 'Can we'?"

Sakura walked up to him,

"Do something together?"

His lips pursed, then he closed his eyes,

"What did you have in mind?"

Sakura smiled,

_He didn't say no!_

She cleared her throat,

"Um... Maybe, go out on the town... Or just for a walk to the park or the beach..."

Sasuke felt frozen,

_Sounds more like a date... I don't entirely want to betray Naruto... But... It'll be only two friends... Master and servant... Teacher and student more like... What the hell, _

"Why not..."

Sakura jumped up and down, repeatedly thanking him.

His head followed the motion of her body, waiting for her to stop.

When she did, he closed his eyes and smirked,

"Yeah, yeah... Just, change into something comfy..."

Sakura was going to tell him that she obviously was, but Sasuke thought she was going to object, so he added,

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you in the robe, but no one else is allowed to see you-"

Sakura rose her voice,

"HEY! I was going to say, 'Duh' but, apparently you thought I was stupid, didn't you?"

Sasuke tried to cover himself,

"No, no, no! I don't think you're stupid, I just thought that you were trying to object!"

Sakura gave him an Oh-really- kind of look and crossed her arms.

Sasuke glared at her,

"I was..."

She glared back,

"Oh, I believe you... Just, that alone makes me sound ignorant..."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other for a moment before he muttered,

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

She smirked,

"Nope... Now, get out of my room and let me change."

Sakura pushed against his arm, trying to force him out of the room.

He chuckled once and let her push him.

Once he was a single foot step out of the door, she slide it closed.

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head as he took the few steps to his room.

Sasuke and Sakura both knew that they would go to the beach, so they dressed in cool summer time outfits; It is June after all!

Sasuke and Sakura removed their robes and changed.

Sakura choose to wear light blue jeans short shorts and a white belly tank top, her pink bikini under it. Slipping on her sandals, she looked around her room for her purse.

Sasuke put on an off white short sleeve and denim jeans, throwing on his black swimming shorts and wooden sandals.

Sasuke was about to leave his room when he realized one important thing he _needed_ to bring.

Back tracking toward his dresser, he went into his underwear drawer and pulled out his wallet.

It was black leather with an Uchiwa on one side and a silver cross on the other.

Sasuke wasn't a religious person at all, but, his mother was, and she had cross like the one he had made on his wallet.

Said cross is actually in the dining room downstairs, right above the bar against the wall.

Sasuke stuffed it into his back pocket and walked out of the door and waited at the top of the stairs for Sakura.

After five minutes, he sat down on them, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

_Girls take too long on everything..._

After ten more minutes, he was prepared to go to her door and make he come out.

He stood up quickly and turned around,

To see Sakura just coming out of the door and looking at him, a bewildered expression on her face.

Sasuke stared at her.

She was in very short clothing, which Sasuke could care less about. He was not a pervert, so he wouldn't care if Sakura was wearing a see through shirt and no bra.

What he was actually staring at was her eyes and lips.

She had on light green eye shadow and a very subtle layer of eye liner. The combo of those two eye make ups brought out her eyes in such a way that it made them seem to glow.

And Sasuke was staring at her lips because she was had on a pale rose pink lip gloss, making her lips appear full and healthy.

It made her look so kissible.

Sasuke shook it off,

_I'm not going to betray Naruto like that... No..._

However, he had to admit, he was starting to see what Naruto saw in her...

_No! She is my servant, my student, more like! I don't like her like that!_

Sakura, however, was left staring at Sasuke, not sure of what was taking him so long to respond.

Sakura walked toward him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Looking up to him, she asked,

"Ready to go?"

He began to nod even before she finished asking, saying,

"Yeah... Let's go..."

Sakura smiled and tilted her head back at him, stepping down the stairs with him.

They both thought the same thing,

_This'll be interesting..._

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking all around Konoha for five hours, it now(Obviously) being 5:00PM.

However, through out their whole walk, they had not gone to the beach.

So, that's where they were going now.

They are walking down the street that leads to the lake, which is where the beach is.

"The beach" isn't connected to the ocean, but to a _very large_ lake. Since Konoha's beaches that are connected to the ocean are too far away to reach by walking, most of it's residents just go to the lake, Konoha Lake.

Sasuke and Sakura had just come out of a candy store, Sasuke had bought Sakura pretty much everything she wanted.

As they walk, Sakura, on Sasuke's left side, is picking at her dango, Sasuke is holding a box of pocky, it's swinging as his arm does.

Sakura chuckled,

"Why don't you like candy?"

Sasuke looked at the puff balls on the stick and corrected her,

"Not just candy, anything sweet..."

Sakura, the stick in her mouth, asked,

"Even fruits?

He shook his head, smiling,

"No. Fruits don't count."

Sakura pulled the now clean stick from her mouth and stuffed it into the bag in Sasuke's right hand,

"But fruits are sweet."

Sasuke gave Sakura the bag because she was trying to get something out of it as they walked.

Once it was in her hand, she went in and pulled out more dango.

Sasuke chuckled, Sakura stuffed the first puff into her mouth.

She looked at him, questioning Sasuke with her eyes.

He sighed,

"Okay, if you count fruits as sweet, then I only don't like candy."

She closed her eyes and grinned, the wood sticking out of her mouth.

They looked at their surroundings. They were in the forest on a dirt path leading toward Konoha Lake.

Sasuke smirked,

"Almost there..."

Sakura released a muffled,

"Great!"

Sasuke hn'd and continued to walk.

When they were about five minutes away from the lake, Sakura gave Sasuke the bag and kept looking up at the leaves looming over them.

Then, she randomly asked,

"Sasuke... What is your goal in life?"

He looked to her, confused,

"Nani*?"

(*Nani-What)

She rolled her head to him,

"What is it you dream of doing?"

He closed his eyes and released a breathy laugh,

"You don't want to know..."

She held his left arm,

"Yes I do!"

Looking at her, he sighed,

"Actually... It's not a dream... I _know_ I will achieve it..."

His voice suddenly sounding darker and more menacing, he added

"I will kill a certain someone..."

Sakura gasped, letting go of him and stopped. Sasuke was a few feet infront of her before he turned back,

"Don't worry, it's not you."

She stayed still,

"I guessed that, but... Who and why?"

He looked to the ground inbetween them,

"You don't want to know..."

Sakura felt adreniline course through her. She took a step forward and snapped,

"Sasuke! Just tell me!"

He looked up at her through his bangs. He looked so evil and cruel that Sakura had to redirect her eyes.

He exhaled briefly,

"It's my brother... Why? Because..."

He aimed his head up completely and growled,

"Because he's the one who killed my clan!"

Sakura gasped.

She knew that Sasuke's clan was massacred, but not by his _brother!_

She didn't know whether or not she should go toward Sasuke. He looked too feral and ready to attack, that she didn't want to go near him.

Sasuke, though, frowned and went back to Sakura.

He took her hands in his and stroked the top of her right hand wth his thumb. Sakura was shivering slightly, Sasuke felt horrible for showing her that side of him.

In a soothing voice, he whispered to her,

"Gomen... I'm sorry that you had to see me like that..."

Sakura shook her head,

"Don't be sorry... It's my fault because I asked..."

Sasuke just looked at their hands, feeling remorse.

Quieter than before, he asked,

"Still want to go to the beach?"

Sakura nodded and they began to walk back toward their original target.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them reached the lake.

It was devoid of people, but that meant that they could have it to themselves.

Sakura beamed and, letting go of Sasuke's hand, because they had been holding hands since Sasuke appoligized, ran for the water.

Sasuke followed more slowly.

Sakura ran in, splashing the orange reflected liquid all about.

Sasuke tried to hide his smile as he put their bags down on the white sand.

The lake was just off the woods so the whole body of water had trees and other fauna surrounding it. Looking across the lake you could make out another beach and what looked like a camping ground.

(For reference of what the lake looks like, look at Chatfield Hollow)

Sakura came back out of the water, only up to her knees wet.

She ran up to Sasuke and sat in the sand.

Sasuke kneeled down beside her.

Sakura began to slip off her shorts and, once they were off, she turned to their stuff and put them in the bag with her candy.

Then she faced the water and pulled off her shirt, freaking out Sasuke, who didn't know she had a bikini top on underneath.

The lake was catching the sunset's rays, making the water glow with an orange light and casting shadows on the far end of the water from the trees on the opposite side.

Sakura stood up and began to walk towards the water, but, then she turned back around to Sasuke and held her hand out for him.

He looked at her hand then to her face, shaking his head no,

"No, Sakura... I'm not going to swim..."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, pouting,

"What? You don't know how to swim?"

Sasuke glared up at her dark sillohette,

"No! I can swim! I just..."

He looked off to the side, not able to give a specific reason as to why he didn't want to swim, just that he didn't.

Sakura grinned,

"Oh, come on, Sasuke!"

She pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to get him to stand.

Trying to pull away, Sasuke kept on telling her no. But Sakura was relentless.

Sasuke then groaned and nearly yelled,

"Fine! Fine, fine! I'll go in!"

He stood up and began to unbutton his jeans.

When off, he went for his shirt.

When that also lay on the ground, he looked up to find Sakura gone.

He looked up and down the bank, trying to find her.

He went to the water, walking in so his ankles were under the liquid.

Looking farther in the water, he called out,

"Sakura? Sakura?"

He sighed, thinking that she went under to make him rush in.

He shook his head,

"Heh-heh... Funny... I'm not going in anymor-"

Sakura ran at him from behind him on the sand, yelling,

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, caught off guard, turned around only to have Sakura jump into his arms.

Both of them fell into the water.

Sasuke and Sakura got soaked.

Sasuke had his back on the bed of the lake, but he was in deep enough so that the water only went up to his shoulders.

Sakura was ontop of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms across the small of her back.

She was laughing at him, he glared at her,

"I thought you were in the water..."

She shook her head, eyes closed,

"Nope! I went behind you, making you_ think_ I was in the water! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke continued to glare at her.

But, then, his grimace turned into a smirk.

He pushed her off him and, when she looked up at him from the bed of the lake, he splashed her.

Sakura squealed in surprise, but got up and splashed water back at him.

He did so back to her.

When she got hit, she ran deeper into the water so it was just below her breasts.

Sasuke followed, splashing her.

She splashed at him too.

They did this for what felt like hours, just chasing each other, splashing each other, and having fun.

Then, Sakura tried to run back towards the bank, Sasuke followed.

When she was able to run normally, she sprinted, still splashing at him when she could.

Sasuke ran at her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura squealed again, then began to laugh.

Sasuke took her out from the water and held her up.

Sakura kicked her legs, still laughing.

Then, they began to fall backwards, releasing happy and playful cries.

As they fell, Sasuke tightened his grip around Sakura.

Once in the water, Sakura burst out in laughter.

Sasuke beamed, and actaully joined her.

Then, Sakura splashed him again and ran towards their bags.

Sasuke smiled, grabbing at her occasionally, picking her up and spinning with her when Sakura let him.

When they reached their stuff, Sakura turned towards Sasuke as he was still running. They both fell down.

This time, Sakura was under Sasuke, both of them had their eyes closed and were still laughing.

Then, they opened them and looked into each others.

Slowly, they drew closer, eyes becoming half lidded.

When their lips were just about to touch, as strong voice rose up,

"You two! It's 6'O'Clock! The lake is closed now! I'll have to ask you two to leave."

They looked over to the voice, who happened to be a police man.

Sasuke gazed back to Sakura then the officer,

"Oh, sorry Sir! We didn't know! We'll be leaving now!"

The police man nodded and muttered under his breathe so that Sasuke and Sakura could not here,

"Teenagers these days. Their hormones raging... My luck I caught those two love birds before they did anything more!"

Sasuke got up off of Sakura and got his jeans, pulling them on.

Sakura did the same with her shorts and tank top.

When they were decent enough, they picked up their bags and left, both still laughing happily.

They went for the same path they got there through.

As they walked, they held each others hands, laughing as they still enjoyed each other's company.

They had so much fun today!

Sasuke, most of all! For the first time since his clan was destroyed, since he was seven, he had actaully laughed in pleasure.

For once in his life, he felt actual happiness.

For once, he didn't think about anything _but_ happiness.

Sasuke felt that, for once in his life, he truely had a chance of a normal life.

Chapter 4: Once In My Life

Artitst: Black Sunshine


	5. Still Standing

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

**Warning: **Lemon will be in story! To those who **don't** want to read it, I will put a warning for where it starts and ends!

_**Still Standing**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Sasuke-kun? Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke and I are standing out on his balcony, looking over the 6:50pm light shimmering on the water.

Two months ago, we went to the beach and... Well, nearly kissed*

(*Tribute to "Misses and Near Kisses" By Crushed Mint)

Since then, we have been a little closer... Sasuke has helped me more and actually started calling me, "Sakura-_chan_".

He said that he would always refer to me with the honorific when talking to others, but not directly to me.

Anyways, we are leaning on the rail and watching the small waves hit the short cliff side of Sasuke's house.

I was trying to get Sasuke's attention, but he seemed to be lost in thought.

I repeated,

"Sasuke-kun?"

He snapped his head up from the water below and looked to me,

"Hn?"

I sighed, smiling as I did,

"You are so easilly distacted..."

He shrugged,

"What can ya do?"

I chuckled, he grinned.

Then, he leaned down some more so his head rested on his arm, which was still on the railing,

"What did you say before?"

Feeling as though he could hear the click in my head, I laughed nervously,

"Oh!... Heh-heh... Sorry, I forgot for a moment-"

He rolled his eyes, looking back over the water,

"And you say I'm easilly distracted..."

With a humorless laugh, I said,

"Well... Sasuke-kun...?"

"Sakura-chan?"

I released an nervous exhale,

"Um... Orewa...*Orewa..."

(*Orewa-I)

He side glanced at me,

"Yoooou...?"

I sighed and regulated myself,

"I want to fight you..."

He stood straight up and stuttered,

"F-Fight me?"

I nodded, bringing my hands from the rail and to my chest,

"Hai! I want to fight you!"

He shook his head,

"Sakura-chan... I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

I took a slight step towards him,

"But how do you know you'd hurt me?"

He turned towards me,

"Because you're not _that_ strong..."

I stomped my foot,

"How do you know? I know your fire jujutsu, chakra enhanced punches, some summonings, substitution, a few illusions, and I can use poison! All of those together can be used against you! I _bet_ I can win! Even if it is just once!"

Sasuke gave me an Are-you-sure-about-that- look.

I pouted,

"Sasuke-kun... Please?"

He shook his head and smiled,

"I'm not that stupid, Sakura-chan..."

Making my lips more 'pouty' and giving him puppy eyes, I clasped my hands together in a begging-like way.

He continued to shake his head.

Glaring momentarily, I went back to my begging form, but this time on my knees.

He looked at me, probably thinking I was going to far.

Oh, how much _farther_ I could go!

So I did.

I unclasped my hands and pulled at his black, baggy jeans.

His hands flew out of his pockets and up by his chest.

He looked like he was prepared to give in! I just needed to push him once more!

I whimpered and placed my head where his shin was. I felt a satisfying feeling when he shivered.

Sasuke tried to back away, but I wrapped my arms around both of his legs.

He groaned,

"Fine... Fiiine... Fine! I'll fight you! Just, let go of me!"

I smiled into his pant leg, hopping back up.

He glared at me as I grinned, baring my teeth.

I then jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He flinched, but then patted the back of my head.

Believe it or not, but we had not even come close to kissing since last month... That's sad too, because that was the closest we _ever_ came to kissing!... Now... If we tried again, it would just feel awkward... Damn!

I pulled away from Sasuke, a small smile was on his face.

We turned back and entered his room again, going to get our robes'.

Sasuke took his off his stand, then turned to me.

He tossed his robe over his shoulder,

"Meet me in the training room... We'll discuss rules down there."

I nodded,

"Hai!"

Pacing out of the room, I hurried to mine.

Once in, I pulled the robe out of the dresser immediatly and began to strip down out of my clothing, pulling it on.

Sasuke's robes where still big on me, but I have cut them slightly so it is atleast over my ankles.

However, I dare not cut the torso part of it more.

Even without cutting it, it shows much clevage.

Sasuke has made comments about it. However perverted they sound, he doesn't mean it in that way... I guess that is just how I perceive it... Maybe...

He has said things such as, "It's short enough, you don't need to cut it", "Why do you even cover yourself? You're pretty much completely visible!", or, "Stop strip teasing."

They annoyed me, but... In a way he was completely right...

But, now I wore mesh under it... Still see through, but not as much!

When I pulled it on, I stretched and mentally prepared.

Sasuke-kun and I would fight! Today we will see if the student shall surpass the teacher!

I exhaled deeply and walked out the door.

Sasuke's was left open, so he was down stairs waiting.

Great!

With one more deep breathe, I stepped down the stairs.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I was in my Magi robe, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room.

I was craking my knuckles, thinking of specific rules to use so Sakura wouldn't notice that I was purposely making it easier on her and that _did_ actually make it interesting.

It was 7:25PM now. A good time for us to fight and still seem nonchalant.

When I popped all my knckles, I looked up at the stairs as Sakura-chan walked down.

Pushing away from the wall, I walked to the window and closed the curtains, still keeping my eyes on Sakura.

When the room was of moderate lighting but still concealed to the rest of the world, I went to the middle of the room to meet up with Sakura.

The robe I gave her was cut up so much that now it _only_ looked like it should be worn by a female.

The bottom was cut to her shins, the sleeves were cut, but she sewed the cuffs on so it still looked like the old version.

And the chest! She cut it around the shoulders so it could fit her more accuratly.

I remember once when we first got her in that, it fell off because the shoulders were to big.

I was thankful that she was fully clothed underneath... Otherwise, I wouldn't let her wear the robe at all in fear of that happening again!

But... Now... It was time for a duel.

I cleared my throat,

"Okay, Sakura-chan... The rules of this battle are simple. One, we don't use fatal hits-"

Sakura intervenned,

"Duh!"

My hand at my mouth, I coughed,

"Ahem...? May I finish?"

She covered her mouth as well,

"Oh! Sorry, Sasuke-sensei!"

I chuckled humorlessly,

"Hn... Well, two, we will fight until the first person is knocked down- What are you doing?"

Sakura had her hand raised in the air as if for a question.

Confusedly, I pointed to her,

"Sakura-chan?"

Lowering her hands, she said, obvious questioning in her voice,

"Um, Sasuke-sensei... That's kinda unfair..."

Crossing my arms, I asked,

"How so?"

She twidled her fingers together,

"Well... You could just push me down now and I wouldn't be able to make you even tilt... Can you change that one to the first who can't go anymore?"

I sighed,

"Yeah... Yeah, sure..."

She smiled and continued to listen.

I closed my eyes and resumed from where I left off,

"Adding your rule, we now have three; Once you _know_ you are beat, you have to say so... Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, you hear me?"

She stepped backward and prepared a hand sign,

"Ready!"

I sighed again, going to my place.

When Sakura looked ready, I said,

"Ready... Set... Start!"

Then, a clone poofed up next to her, a hand sign in the clone's hands.

Real Sakura ran at me, her hand glowing from the chakra pulsing through it.

Even if Sakura was weaker than me, _that_ would seriously harm me.

Just barely dodging it, I jumped to my side, hitting Sakura with my bare hands on her side.

She hit the wall, making a large dent, some of the debris fell to the floor.

She turned to me,

"Come on! Use _something!_"

I shrugged,

"Alright,"

Then, muttering the incantation, my hand began to glow red, a sudden burst of fire errupting.

I threw it at her quickly, she just barely avoided it.

As I was about to throw another one, arms were suddenly wrapped around my neck, keeping me in a choke hold.

I glared back at the clone who I had already forgotton about.

Sakura ran at me, a chakra enfused fist charging at me.

I reacted quickly,

"Oh shit."

Jumping up into the air and flipping places with the clone, Sakura hit her own summoning, making it disappear on contact.

When I no longer felt the grasp of the clone, I hastilly muttered a fire style spell, and turned to Sakura, who was trying to form another chakra concentration.

Acting quickly, she finished the hand sign.

But not fast enough.

Fire balls shot out from my mouth, moving faster than both of us at her.

On impact, she screamed silently.

I winced slightly, but shook it off. Sakura wanted this to be realistic after all!

During my pity for hitting her, Sakura ran out of the smoke and, catching me off guard, hit me in my stomach with a chakra punch.

I recoiled in on myself, holding the area of impact.

Sakura tried to form her own fire, but, I stood up and made a small, invisible shield appear before me.

However, it would disappear after one blow.

When Sakura threw a single ball of fire, it turned into a clear blue colour and shattered like ice, sounding like glass when it fell to the floor.

After seeing this, Sakura prepared another fire ball, but this one looked like a touch.

I barely was hit and I'm already weak? I really must have let myself be weak for this battle!

I had no choice... I was a stubborn person and would not let Sakura beat me!

Ox; Rabbit; Monkey

The sparks began to shoot from my hand, the sound of chirping birds coming from the chakra in my hand.

Sakura looked stunned, but continued her charge.

I stood my ground, and, last second, pushed her hand away from me and hit her with my spell.

When I hit her, I instinctively yelled,

"Chidori!"

Sakura, eyes the size of a pin point, looked at me, shock on her face.

She flew across the room, hitting the stair case.

I stood there for a moment, feeling a victorious feeling, but then I remembered that this wasn't a true battle and _who_ I was just fighting.

Squinting my eyes closed and running over to Sakura, I muttered to myself,

"Fuck!"

Sakura-chan was on the ground against the wall that the stairs were connected to.

I kneeled down next to her and took her by her arms.

Putting her right arm across my shoulders, I whispered repeatedly,

"Shit... I'm sorry Sakura! I got carried away!"

She just shook her head, seeming to be unfazed,

"No... No... I'm actually... Excited..."

Trudging up the stairs, I glanced at her,

"What? Explain..."

She looked to me was we went up,

"That... That _lightning _spell... You have to teach me!"

I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed,

"My god... No... _That_ spell... I will _not_ teach you the Chidori..."

At the top of the stairs and going into her room, she said with amazment in her voice,

"So that's what it's called... Well... If you won't teach me the spell... Then can you just teach me the stance?"

I set her down on her bed and kneeled on the ground infront of her,

"Why just the stance?"

Sakura held her shoulder, where I hit her, and said,

"Maybe I can use that stance for one of my own Jujutsus..."

I shrugged,

"Okay... But after I find a way to heal you without bringing an actual medic over."

Then, as I stood up to go to my personal bathroom and find some bandages, Sakura called out,

"Kitai!*"

(*Kitai-wait)

I turned back,

"What?"

She gestured for me to come over,

"I want to show you something..."

Then, Sakura's hand began to glow green and she pressed it to her wounded shoulder.

Shortly after she applied the green chakra, her shoulder began to heal itself.

I stared in awe as the wound disappeared entirely.

Looking back to Sakura, mouth agape, she answered my unsaid question,

"I taught myself White Magik... Are you happy?"

I nodded slowly,

"Hell yes... That is amazing! And you taught yourself?"

She nodded back,

"Yeah... When you have to go train yourself or go on missions, I need _something_ to occupy myself."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

I flashed a grin myself.

Recompositing myself, I said,

"Ahem... Well, you can change back into normal clothing for this... You won't be learning any jujustus, so you won't need the robe..."

Sakura nodded, and before I left, asked,

"But, can we have diner first?"

I chuckled,

"Sure..."

As I walked out of her room and to mine, I thought,

_This'll be fun... Only Sharingan barers can use the Chidori._

_That's why Kakashi-sensei only taught me... Because we are the only ones in Konoha who have the Sharingan..._

_Other than..._

I tried not to think about _him_ so as not to ruin my mood.

_But... This is going to fun..._

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke and Sakura were in the kitchen, washing the dishes from their diner of rice and dumplings.

Sasuke was wearing a black short sleeve and black jeans.

Sakura was wearing a white spaggheti strap shirt with floral blossom designs and white jeans.

After they finished cleaning, they were going to go into Sasuke's back pool room.

It was built into the side of the cliff face and had a clear view of the water.

Not even people going down the path at the side of the lake could see them in that room, so it was considered his safest room to study in.

Sakura and Sasuke stood next to each other as Sakura washed and Sasuke dried.

When Sakura was on the last piece of silverware, she handed it to Sasuke and turned off the water.

When Sasuke dried it, Sakura shook her hands to attempt to get them dry.

Sasuke sighed,

"Here, give me your hands..."

Sakura put her hands in his dish towel covered hands.

When her hands were in his palms, he closed his hands and began to pat and rub her hand, drying it for her.

When he was done, he tossed the dish cloth against the wall the sink bordered and turned to his left to walk toward the back door to his back room.

Sasuke opened the door for them and they walked down the three steps and across the small open space to get to the door.

He opened the dead bolted door and they entered.

The room had pale wood flooring and light gray masonry.

When you entered, infront of you was Sasuke's pool table, filling the middle of the room. On the left of you was Sasuke's lounge sofa that took up most of the left wall. The right wall had the pool balls, the triangular thing to hold the balls, and the pool sticks. But, otherwise, it was a small room with enough space for them to walk around without issue.

Sakura had only been in this room once when Sasuke first showed her the house about three to four months ago.

Sasuke walked over to the window behind the sofa and closed it, just in case.

He turned back to Sakura, falling down onto the couch,

"Okay... Well... If you're going to try to do the Chidori stance, you'll first need to know somethings about the Chidori itself..."

Sakura walked over to the pool table and leaned against it to face Sasuke.

Sasuke stretched his arms across the back of the couch.

He swirled his hand,

"Well... The Chidori is the one ability that Kakashi-sensei actually made himself... You know he is the Copy Cat, right?"

Sakura pfft'd at him,

"Duh! I might not be an official Magi, but I know all about it... It's not like the Magi are a secret oraganization!"

Sasuke nodded,

"True, true... But... The Chidori is one of the purest forms of Chakra controled jujutsu, maybe _the_ most concentrated."

Sakura nodded, taking mental notes of this on the chance that this will help her be able to get the stance, maybe even the jujutsu itself!

She did teach herself the Chakra Punch alone, so, why not the Chidori?

Sasuke continued,

"And, the Chidori can only be used by those with the Sharingan-"

"-Why?"

Sakura's eyes were wider in curiousity.

Sasuke's eyes flashed from their normal black to the blazing red Sharingan,

"Because only those from my clan or like Kakashi can copy movements and clearly see when going at such speeds."

The Sharingan disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Sakura nodded again, partially understanding.

Sasuke took his right arm from the top of the couch and onto the cushion, his head resting on his right shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he talked,

"If someone who doesn't have Sharingan uses it, they would get a blurred tunnel-like vision and not be able to see clearly from as short away as you and I."

Sakura's eyes dialated at the thought of that kind of seeing.

Sasuke repositioned himself so he was sitting up, his elbows on his knees, his hands folded together, his chin in his hands,

"Well, so we can actaully get started, I'll tell you about how the stance is to be used."

Sakura stood up straight,

"Kay!"

Sasuke spoke slowly as for her to try and move as he explained,

"Because this jujutsu uses excessive amounts of Magik, you have to keep a very firm and steady position,"

Sakura became very stiff.

Sasuke continued,

"But you have to be relaxed so the chakra won't be blocked up and burst in another part of the body before you can get it to concentrate in your hand,"

Sakura untensed and wiggled her arms to get comfy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"The stance calls for an even enough balance of both firmness and relaxation, meaning you have to be tense so the chakra doesn't take control of you and weaken you. But you have to be loose so it won't be blocked up as it tries to travel."

He shrugged,

"This stance only has to be done for a fraction of a second before you can move however you want, but, even in that small amount of time, it is crucial to get it right."

Sakura huffed,

"That sounds hard... What would happen if I could use the Chidori but I didn't get the stance right?"

Sasuke stood up and leaned against the wall,

"Well, if you were too relaxed, the chakra would more likely just spread through out the body and be similar to a self enhanced chakra ability..."

He closed his eyes,

"But... If you were too tense..."

He opened his eyes, his voice menacing,

"The chakra could get blocked in your heart and burst, causing, _atleast_, a heart attack... At most... _You_ would explode..."

Humor came into his voice,

"Not literally... But, it would kill you immediatly by making your inner oragans either go too fast so they wear out or by making them stop in an instant."

Sakura began to shake violently.

Sasuke waved his hand at her,

"Don't worry! You can't use Chidori, so you don't have to worry about that!"

Sakura side glanced at him,

"But _you_ can... What if that happened to you?"

Sasuke smiled a fake smile, similar to Sai's,

"Well, when you do it once, you never forget it... If you did... Then that would suck for you!"

Sakura released a nervous sigh.

Sasuke whistled to get her attention,

"Okay... Copy me."

He spread his legs shoulder width apart, his arms were up so it looked like he was stretching but holding something heavy.

Sakura tried to do the same.

Sasuke shook his head,

"No... That's not how you do it... Like this."

Sakura did it again.

Sasuke shook his head more,

"No, no, no... Keep your back straight and you legs bent..."

She straightened up and bent her legs more.

Sasuke sighed,

"No... How about you stretch first? To make yourself more calm and relaxed..."

He sat back down as Sakura lost her stance.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, wrists, toes, ankles, neck and she tried to get her back.

When she couldn't pop it by twisting she bent her back flat across the pool table.

When she sprang back up, Sasuke was looking at her with a surprised expression on his face.

Feeling self conscious, she asked,

"What?"

He shook his head quickly, blinked twice, and came out of his daze,

"Oh! Nothing... You're just_ really_ flexible..."

Sakura cocked her head to the side,

"Oh... Um... Thanks?"

He chuckled,

"Sure... Well... It's about 8:45PM now, so... Let's continue."

Sasuke stood up again, walked over to the other side of the room, and redid his stance.

Sakura rolled her shoulders as she turned to him and went into the stance again.

Sasuke looked over her body, he tsked,

"Nope... Now you're too loose."

Sakura tried to become firm again.

Sasuke continued to shake his head. But before he could say anything, Sakura repostioned herself again,

"How about now?"

Sasuke shook his head,

"Still no..."

He walked up infront of her, going into the Chidori stance again.

Sakura watched him and tried to make herself exactly like him.

Sasuke shook his head more,

"No... Now your arms are too loose..."

Getting directly infront of her, he did his stance, hoping she would get it _this_ time.

Sakura watched his arms, trying to get her arms in the same way as him.

Sasuke sighed,

"Now your legs are too far apart... Let me..."

He evened out and went up to Sakura and tried to first make her hands right.

He pushed them too far apart, muttering,

"Shit... I can't do it like this..."

He went up behind Sakura, causing her to stammer.

Sasuke used his feet to kick hers closer together, keeping his feet there once they were right.

Sakura felt so hot and so frozen at the same time.

Sasuke put his right hand on her stomach and made her keep her back straight by pressing her there, her back now directly against his chest,

"Just move with me... I'm trying to get you in the right position and this is the only way I can..."

Stuttering, Sakura replied,

"Y-Y-Yeah..."

Sasuke brought his left hand up to her shoulder and pulled his back so she was in a comfortable but steady postion.

Then Sasuke stayed still for a moment and looked over her body from behind.

Saying to himself, he uttered,

"Almost... Just one more thing..."

His right hand moved from her stomach, being replaced by his left hand, and went up to her right arm.

Sasuke rested his chin on her right shoulder so he could see clearly.

Putting his hand ontop of hers, his arm pressing against hers so her arm wouldn't move farther out, Sasuke tried to make this perfect... However, he kept getting distracted_..._

Sakura looked over her right shoulder at Sasuke, who looked back to her.

Gazing into each others eyes for a few moments, their eyes became half lidded, and Sasuke closed the distance between them.

His lips pressed to hers, so tender, so soft, it felt so right.

Heat rose to both of their faces as their first kiss seemed to prolong.

Sasuke then quickly pulled away and looked off to the right,

"I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry-"

Sakura kissed his cheek, he turned back to her. She smiled softly,

"Don't be..."

Sasuke smiled. Sakura then moved towards him and kissed his lips again.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before Sakura quit trying to the the stance and turned around to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

**¡Warning!**

**¡Lemon Coming Up!**

**¡Read Again When This Sign Appears Once More!**

Soon after, Sasuke's tongue begged entrance into her mouth.

Sakura let him, their tongues wrestled with each kiss.

Sasuke and Sakura tried to pull each other closer than they already were.

Then, Sasuke turned them to their right and pressed Sakura against the pool table.

Sakura gasped, but continued to make out with him.

They both felt like this was ment to be.

They had known each other for so long, come so closer to getting moments like this that it seemed like this was supposed to happen.

They were both so willing, both lusting for the other.

But, it wasn't lust... They _did_ truely love each other, and they knew that!

But, now, when they are showing it, it feels like not enough.

Sakura wrapped her right leg around Sasuke's left leg, pulling him closer to her.

Sasuke's tongue explored Sakura's mouth as Sakura's left hand traveled down his back.

Sasuke's left hand was on the table, keeping him propped up, so he moved his right hand to Sakura's side, sliding it down her hips and her thighs.

Sakura shivered at his touch, but she _liked_ the shivering.

She pulled at the roots of his hair with her right hand.

Sasuke growled seductively, making Sakura tremble even more.

Sasuke's hand traveled back up Sakura's left side, slipping under her shirt as it did.

Sakura gasped with pleasured surprise as Sasuke's hand touched her bare skin up to the side of her bra.

Sakura sat upward, Sasuke pulled away from her so she could stand, his lips and tongue barely leaving her mouth as she did.

When up right, Sakura moved her right hand from the base of his neck and down to the bottom of his shirt.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's camosoule up, gentally but swiftly taking it from her body.

He threw it across the room, it landed on one of the pool sticks, hanging like a flag.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up more slowly.

Sasuke rose his arms and pulled it off the rest of the way.

Sakura marveled at his well built chest, pressing herself closer to him, her mouth connecting with his again.

Sasuke's hands went up her back, his fingers trailing rows of heat and ecstasy.

Sakura pulled away to breathe. As she caught her breath, though, she began to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down by the belt loops.

Sasuke picked up Sakura and pushed her back onto the pool table.

Kicking off his jeans as he himself went up onto the green felt.

He hovered over Sakura for a moment, just looking into her eyes.

In that short exchange, they both confirmed one important thing:

_Yes_

Sasuke was suddenly at her lips again, his tongue slipping straight into her mouth, his hands immediatly ripping at her pants. He pulled them off and threw them to the floor to his left.

As Sasuke made out with Sakura, she slid her hands down his abs and stomach until she reached the lip of his boxers.

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly when Sakura's thumb lifted up the hem.

Sasuke took that as his que to hold up Sakura again.

Sasuke, on his knees, held her up so her legs were off to her side.

He pulled her closer to him, his hands at her back, more specifically, at the clip holding her bra together.

He quickly undid said clip. Sakura rolled her shoulders forward so the bra straps hanged limply just below her shoulders.

They looked to each other, not taking each others gaze from their eyes as Sakura raised her arms and Sasuke pulled her bra upward.

When Sakura's bra was in his hands, he tossed it just barely, it landing only above Sakura's head and slipping off the pool table.

She yanked on Sasuke's boxers getting it low enough so Sasuke's V was visible. She pulled down more so Sasuke had to kick them off too.

His boxers fell to the floor, leaving Sasuke completely naked.

Feeling disatisfied, Sasuke moved his mouth from Sakura's lips and to her breasts, biting and sucking at them.

While his mouth was making Sakura's nipples hard, his hands were slipping off her pink frilly laced panties.

They fell untop of his boxers.

Sasuke moved upward to her neck, biting up until he reached her ear.

Sakura shivered as his husky voice whispered to her,

"I'll go slow for you..."

He ended his statement by biting at her earlobe.

Pushing her thighs farther apart with his legs, he slowly slid himself into her.

Sakura quietly gasped.

Gently, he moved in and out of her, kissing at her neck, pawing at her breasts.

Sakura's left hand was gripping his shoulder blades, her right hand was by Sasuke's waist.

His hips moved up and down, in and out of her. Her hand shifted with each forward motion.

Sasuke, after a few minutes of pleasure, moved back to Sakura's lips, kissing her again, occasionally bitting her lower lip.

Sakura though, after a bit, decided she wanted _more_ of Sasuke.

Breathless, she tried to speak up,

"Sasuke... Sas-Sasuke..."

He pulled up to look at her, questioning her with his eyes.

Sakura pulled him back down by the roots of his hair, he gasped in felicity.

Sakura pulled him back so his neck was closer to her mouth.

Then _she_ bit_ him_, Sasuke moaned.

Sakura just barely left his neck as she huffed,

"More... Mada*, Sasuke, mada!"

(*Mada-More)

He chuckled, thinking of all the _more_ he could do,

"Okay..."

He slid out from her and off the pool table, taking her with him.

Then, he picked her up by her thighs and forced her against the wall.

Pulling her legs apart, he thrusted his erection back into her.

Sakura moaned alloud in pleasured agony.

Keeping her right hand on Sasuke's shoulder and her other hand on the wall that he had her pressed up to, Sakura let Sasuke bite her _all over_.

She moved with him, trying to get the most of every thrust and every shiver.

Sakura trembled again, digging her nails into Sasuke's shoulder, bloody scratches appearing.

Sasuke then shook, himself, releasing another seductive growl.

She moaned at the sound of it.

Sasuke's mouth returned to Sakura's lips, his tongue coming back to hers.

Sasuke and Sakura moved with each other, as if they were one, which, in a way, they were.

Sasuke then moved his hips faster, hitting her sweet spot harder.

Sakura was beginning to loose control of her movements.

Sasuke brought up his right knee, sitting Sakura on it, his, now free, right hand rubbing her thighs, her waist, her stomach, slowly rising upwards.

When his hand was at her breats, he squeezed it once, then continued to move higher.

When his hand was by her neck, he gently caressed her face.

Sakura was getting closer to her climax.

Sasuke moved from her lips and to her left ear.

He tenderly kissed her neck up until her reached her earlobe.

When there, he said in a sexy, seductive, but still tender and caring voice,

"Sakura-chan... Aishite-mo ii*?"

(*Aishite-mo ii- May I love you)

Sakura gasped louder than before, having her release.

Sasuke shivered as he too had his orgasm, withdrawing himself from the moaning girl.

The both of them began to huff, having difficulties catching their breaths.

Sasuke began to move his hand from Sakura's thigh, so Sakura wrapped her weak legs around him.

Sasuke quickly shifted his hold on Sakura, catching her just as fast.

He had his hands wrapped just under her arms, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Sasuke walked them over to the couch, sitting down carefully.

He lied down on it, keeping Sakura above him on his chest.

When Sasuke was settled on the couch, both of them began to huff.

He held Sakura in a tight embrace, keeping her pressed to him, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting _her_ to let go of him.

Sakura had her hands around his neck, her body ontop of his, her legs still inbetween his legs.

Sasuke and Sakura were sweating because of their _fun_.

**¡End Of Warning!**

**¡Lemon Over!**

**¡You Can Resume Reading!**

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly,

"Well... So much for learning the Chidori stance..."

Sakura sighed happily.

Sasuke stroked the back of her head,

"Sakura-chan..."

She nuzzled into his chest more, relaxing,

"Yeah?"

Sasuke kissed her head, holding her closer to him,

"Koi shi teru*... I love you so much..."

(*Koi shi teru-I love you)

Sakura gasped lightly, feeling so many emotions at once.

Then, she kissed his collar, closing her eyes and resting her head on it, letting her body finally go comatose.

Just before she fell asleep, she whispered to Sasuke,

"I love you too... Sasuke-kun..."

Then, she drifted into slumber.

Sasuke held her close, feeling her breathe.

Then, he looked around the room at their clothing.

He sighed, thinking to himself,

_What have I done?_

Chapter 5: Still Standing

Artitst: The Rasmus


	6. Let Go

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Let Go**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Konoha Back Alleys, Forest, Naruto Uzumaki's Household

_**Sasuke's POV**_

-Sigh-

I woke up in the pool room, on the couch, Sakura sleeping ontop of me...

Both of us naked...

Staring at the ceiling, I had flashes of what had happened last night.

Heat, pain, biting, kissing, moaning... Pleasure...

No!

_Why did I do that? I feel like such a freakin lecher!*_

(*Lechery-Forced sex between master and servant)

It's not like I was a virgin before this, but... _She_ was...

Someone as fucked up as me was her first...

And I didn't want to betray Naruto like _this_...

If I would have... I wouldn't want it to be by sex...

I moaned,

"God..."

Sakura stirred, turning away from the base of the couch and onto her stomach so she was facing me.

Slowly, her eyes opened, looking into mine.

She smiled, and snuggled into me,

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun..."

I stroked her bare back, pressing my right leg closer to her so she wouldn't slip off the couch in any way.

Sakura closed her eyes and kissed my collar like she did last night.

I shivered, not sure if it was in pleasure or annoyance.

_How could she not feel wrong? She had sex with me _immediatly after_ our first kiss! How the hell does she not feel dirty?_

Sakura looked back up to me, realizing I wasn't fine,

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked off to the right, looking at the camosoule on the pool stick.

She followed my gaze then turned back to me,

"Sasuke?"

I glanced back at her,

"What?"

She frowned,

"What's wrong?"

It took all of my self control to _not_ yell at her!

I sighed instead,

"It's... Nothing..."

She glared at me,

"Well it's obviously _not_ nothing! You wouldn't be this way if it _weren't_ nothing!"

I glared at her, uttering,

"Sakura..."

She pounded her fists on my chest, causing me to flinch, propping herself up.

She yelled,

"What's wrong?"

She hesitated and slumped back down so she was resting on my chest again,

"Did _I_ do something...?"

I brought my left hand from her waist up to her face, trying to be comforting even though it _was_ her fault,

"Sakura... I don't want you to think I'm mad at you... I'm just..."

I sighed,

"Confused... Unsure... Annoyed-"

She cut me off,

"Why annoyed?"

I tried to remain calm,

"Because, Sakura... What we did... We-"

"-Had sex! So? I thought you'd be happy! Like how I am... Or atleast was... But, why are you annoyed, Sasuke? What did I do?"

I lost it, yelling back,

"We had done nothing before this! We never kissed before last night, we never did _anything!_ And, just after we kissed, we-"

I cut myself off, not wanting to get into more of an arguement about just how _wrong_ everything we did was.

Sakura frowned, probably trying to hold her tongue.

She growled, probably aggitated by me.

She looked off to the side, muttering,

"I'm not the one who made a move first."

I glared at her, baring my teeth,

"You could have stopped me!"

She side glanced at me, muttering again,

"Why did you even do that if you feared the consequences?"

I stuttered, not able to give a response.

The truth was, I didn't fear the consequences when I did that... I just... _Wanted_ her... I wanted her and nothing else... All I could think of was her, all I could see was her, all I could feel was her...

But I couldn't tell her this. If I told her the two biggest reasons why I objected, and she already knew one, my displease in how fast we went to things. But, if I told her about how I actually wanted her and Naruto together, she would get more pissy with me because of how 'she doesn't like Naruto that way' or 'she likes me more'.

But... I didn't know why otherwise...

Sakura continued to throw daggers at me with her eyes.

I avoided her gaze, and she exclaimed,

"See! You like me too! That's why! That's why you didn't care last night! Or..."

She looked down to her left shoulder, her eyes squinting closed,

"Or... Was _that_ a lie? What you said to me last night?"

I gasped quietly, remembering the exact words I said to her,

_"Sakura-chan..."_

_She nuzzled into my chest more, relaxing,_

_"Yeah?"_

_I kissed her head, holding her closer to me,_

_"Koi shi teru... I love you so much..."_

I sighed, trying to think of how to give words to my actions and intentions.

I looked to the ceiling, closing my eyes, trying to answer her,

"Sakura-cha-... Sakura... I said that because I... I... I was caught up in the moment... I guess... I'm not sure if I ment i-"

Sakura's body was shivering, so I looked back to her.

She was crying.

I gasped aloud sitting us both up.

Bad idea because Sakura squealed in pain and held me closer.

I tensed up and held her in my embrace, trying to talk to her, to calm her down,

"Shh... Shh, shh... Sakura... Sakura-chan... Shh..."

She shook her head and pulled away from me.

I looked at her as she sat inbetween my legs.

She wiped her tears away, quietly answering me,

"So it was a lie... You don't love me-"

I intervened,

"Sakura, I don't know if it was tru-"

She glared at me,

"Well, either it was or wasn't! There is no 'I don't know', there's only yes or no! No shades of gray!"

I put my hand on hers. She ripped it away, yelling at me,

"Did you mean it? Yes or no?"

I growled, yelling back,

"Then, no! No! I meant nothing!"

Tears poured out of her reddened eyes, flowing down her blushing cheeks,

"Then you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up!"

She tried to get up, but cried out when she hurt.

I groaned, taking her by the hips, picking her up, then placing her on the couch again when I was standing.

Walking over to my boxers, I slipped them on, turning back to her,

"I'll go... I can't stand being in this room."

Picking up my jeans, I walked out of the room, and nearly ran upstairs to my room.

As I was running, I heard Sakura's sobbing coming from behind me.

I was tortured by the sound.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

It is now 5:00PM.

I left at about 2:00...

After I ran up to my room, I put on some clean clothes, my blue, high collared shirt and white jeans, and hopped off the balcony to the ground directly below.

Why did I jump off the balcony instead of using the front door? I don't want anyone seeing me! Especially Sakura!

Currently I am walking in the back alleys of Konoha, hopping none of my friends would find me...

If Sai found me, I could just force him to leave, but if Naruto came, I would feel so much guilt that I probably wouldn't be able to hide what I did at all.

Stopping by one of the oldest and most worn away buildings, I placed my left hand on it, resting my head against it.

I sighed in agony,

"I have such a fucked up life..."

I remained like this for what felt liek forever, getting more flashes of last night...

Training

Hesitation

Romance

Tongue

Seduction

Force

Complete willingness

No Uncertainty

Biting

'Mada'

Heat

Frozen

No control

Love...

I growled punching the wall,

"What the fuck!"

I let out my rage, confusion, and hate on the building, punching it, kicking it, and yelling many curses as I attacked it.

After ten minutes of this, I released a feral, growl-like scream, preparing the dragon flame jujutsu.

I yelled the spell, shooting a burning, glaring fire.

The building burst into flames immediatly.

I just watched as it burned, as the embers came off of the building and fluttered to the ground.

I tried to keep my face composed as the building smoked and was disappearing before my eyes.

The sound of the crackling foundation faded away, I heard another noise, one I had not heard come from me in years...

I heard myself whimpering, sobbing.

I brought my hand to my face, shocked.

Pulling my hand away, I looked for any signs of water.

Nothing.

I silently thanked kami.

If I had been crying, I probably would loose it and start running, just so there was no chance that _anyone _would see me.

I would not show weakness!

But...

I shook it off and slowly walked away from the destruction.

I kept walking until I reached one of the alley ways that had a parting in the wall that led to the forest.

Checking that no one was around, I ran through it, rushing through the forest.

When I was farther into the forest, I stopped to catch my breath, placing my hand on one of the trees that surrounded me.

I panted, slumping over as I tried to breathe.

I heard a few twigs snapping around me, too many to be some animal.

Hopping back up, I prepared a battle stance, ready to fight.

"Oh, look! He's trying to defend himself! How cute!"

Four people stepped out, all in simalar robes.

One of them was tall and fat with orange hair.

Another was shorter and had three sets of arms.

Next to him was an averaged sized man with silver hair.

The final one had longer red hair and was... What? A girl?

Then, one more man walked out.

He had long, sliky black hair, almost white skin, and piercing yellow eyes that resembled a snake.

I spoke up,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The snake-like one, who seemed to be their leader, answered me,

"We could ask you the same thing... Sasuke Uchiha."

I glared,

"So? You know me? Well, then I should know who you are."

The snake man nodded, gesturing for his goons to give their names.

They answered in order,

"Jirobo"

"Kidomaru"

"Sakon"

"Tayuya"

Finally the snake answered,

"And I am Orochimaru."

I did nothing, waiting for them to answer my other question.

Orochimaru spoke up to end the silence,

"Why we are here, young Sasuke is... I know how to help you beat your brother, Itachi."

I stiffened, shocked by his words.

I bared my teeth, speaking through them,

"How?"

He shrugged coming closer to me,

"Well... If you aid me, I'll help you... If you work for me, be my vessel, I'll give you power."

I stood still, making sense of his words, specifically the word, 'vessel'.

He came towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump away from him.

Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips with his _long_ tongue.

I thought it over.

Especially with everything going wrong right now, this was the best news I had heard in a while.

I looked to him,

"I'll think about it."

I couldn't say yes because there was so much more to think about in too short a time.

Orochimaru laughed,

"Okay, Sasuke... But... Before I _do_ go... I need to be _sure_ that you _can_ serve me, if you choose to."

I arched an eye brow,

"How so?"

He smiled,

"Like this."

He flicked his hand at me and his four other servants ran at me, using their own Magiks on me.

I jumped up into the tree branches, throwing punches and kicks as they followed me up.

When I landed on one of the upmost branches, the one, Jirobo, came up behind me and tried to hit me.

I turned quickly, kicked him off the tree, and was immediatly attack by Tayuya.

She held me in a death grip around my neck, chuckling melovolently,

"Hm hm... You are quite small, boy."

I growled, wrapping my leg around hers and jumping off the branch with her.

Switching our positions, I landed ontop of her, kicking her deep into the ground.

Then, as I watched blood trickle out of her mouth, a large puff of smoke came from her body as it transformed into a log.

I gasped,

"What?"

Then their voices were behind me as they commented about my fighting.

I looked at them over my shoulder, saying in a vicious tone,

"You don't know what you're doing. I'm in a really bad mood right now..."

The Orochimaru's voice was next to me,

"I must go, so I leave you with this."

He bit my neck, I grunted in agony.

When he let go, I fell to the ground, holding my neck, screaming in pain.

Orochimaru simply laughed as he faded away, leaving falling leaves in his place.

The four who were left behind giggled amongst themselves as they discussed what to do with me.

I chocked as I tried to stand back up.

The pain coursed through my body, spiking when I tried to move.

The guy Sakon said humorlessly,

"Well, he's no use now... We should just kill him so he doesn't have to go through the pain of the Curse Mark."

I chocked more when I noticed that this _was_ a Curse.

I was on my knees when I fell down again.

Their footfalls came closer as I lied there in agony.

I closed my eyes, prepared to let them kill me.

But, a voice rose out from behind me,

_**"NO!"**_

I opened my eyes and tried to look back at the voice.

My heart stopped when I saw Sakura running towards us, a Chakra enfused fist ready to attack Orochimaru's henchmen.

She came at them, ready to strike.

I tried to get up to stop her, but, the Curse Mark sent another wave of searing pain down my spine, knocking me out.

The last thing I heard was Sakura scream as she was hit by a blow.

I could only think of one thing,

_No! Sakura! I'm sorry! I wish I could tell you the _real_ truth! I'm sorry!_

Everything went black.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**"NO!"**_

I had been looking for Sasuke for hours, wanting to appologize for what I did to him.

But, as I was searching, I heard a bloodcurtling scream.

I ran towards the source and found Sasuke being bitten by someone.

After that man, whose name I caught to be Orochimaru, disappeared, I saw his four goons left behind and getting ready to attack Sasuke.

I couldn't let them!

I ran in there, getting my own Chakra Punch ready.

I yelled a battle cry as I prepared to hit one of them.

But, before I could even get near them, one of them was behind me. He hit me in the back and sent me flying forward, screaming.

I landed right next to Sasuke.

His breath was shallow and his chest was barely moving, but he was still breathing.

I cried out when one of them pulled me up by my short hair.

Something like this had happened once, when we were in school still.

That's the reason my hair is short now.

But, this time my hair is to short to get cut by someone else or for me to cut it.

So, I was at a disadvantage and free to his will.

The one who was clutching my hair laughed,

"Well, well, well! Looks like our friend, Sasuke, here has broken the most important rule of being a _loyal_ Magi with his girlfriend."

I yelled out,

"Let me go so I can fight you!"

Another one laughed,

"HAHA! Like _you_ can beat us! Kidomaru! Let her go! _I_ want to give her a good beating!"

The man named Kidomaru let go of me and threw me for this one.

I looked up to realize that 'this one' was a girl. A female Magi like me!

I tried to plead with her,

"Wait! You and I are alike! We both broke the rules and are Magi! Just, let Sasuke and I go! Please!"

She looked at me, her face becoming an evil smirk,

"Why should I sympasize with you? Someone like _you_ who would want to be loyal to this waste of a village? I _should_ just kill you now, not bother to do this slowly."

She pulled a flute out from the rope she, like all the others, used as a belt.

She prepared to play, but, something else caught her attention.

She looked over to the man with silver hair,

"Sakon? More are coming. Should we stay? I don't want to use the Second State now... That Sasuke kid _did_ actaully injure me."

'Sakon' nodded and stepped over to me, pressing me to the ground by my head.

He spoke up,

"Yeah, but let _me_ finish her off. You took too much time, Tayuya!"

She growled at him, putting her flute away.

He spoke to me this time,

"I'll make this quick so we could get out of here. Good-bye, girlie- OW!"

A kunai knife flew by, sliced through his arm, and was stuck in a tree near-by.

All of them and I looked back at my savior.

I gasped aloud,

"Naruto!"

He was standing there still in his throwing stance.

He was looking at Sasuke and I, shock and anger on his face.

He ran towards us, his hand glowing and turning into a blue ball of Chakra energy.

It swirled around and looked so weak compared to Sasuke's Chidori, but anything was better than nothing at the moment!

The tall, fat one spoke up,

"Sakon! Leave the girl! Lord Orochimaru must be waiting for us!"

Sakon let go of me, thrusting my head to the ground.

A grunted as he pushed me.

Then Naruto was at my side, helping me back up.

The four of them had disappeared by the time I was up.

I looked around for them, not seeing a single trace.

Then, I looked back to Sasuke, and almost screamed,

"Sasuke!"

I ran over to him and tried to pick him up, holding him in my lap instead.

His breathing was even more shallow and quick, it was almost as though his heart was going into arrest.

I began to cry, terrified that he could die any second.

I turned to Naruto, his blue eyes looking at our friend as well.

He held out his arms for him.

I looked to Naruto's arms, Sasuke, then Naruto again.

I hugged Sasuke quickly, then handed him over.

We stood up and began to run out of the forrest.

As we ran, I couldn't take my eyes off of Sasuke as he hung limp in Naruto's arms.

Tears flowed down my face for the second time today.

I couldn't think of anything else but,

_Sasuke... Don't die... Even if you weren't sure, _I_ love_ you_! Sasuke, don't let go! I'm sorry!_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"So, Naruto... When did you get there?"

_What? Where am I?_

"I got there just before I threw that kunai... I saw that gray haired guy push you down and say he'd... Be the one to kill you..."

_Naruto? What? Where am I?_

Everything was black, my eyes being closed.

I felt a hand on my forehead, it then patted at my hair.

I squinted my eyes tighter.

Everything sounded so fuzzy that I could barely make out what was being said.

But, through that, I heard Naruto's voice,

"I think he's gonna wake up soon."

_What? Are the waiting for... Me?_

Sakura's voice penatrated the fuzz,

"Actaully... I think he _is_ awake... Just being stubborn..."

I felt a jostling movement, as if I was on a bed and someone just moved.

Naruto's voice was closer,

"Really? Sasuke? Are you awake? I repeat, ARE YOU AWAKE?"

I squinted my eyes more.

Naruto laughed and yelled again,

"SASUKE! WAKE U-"

A loud _smack_ echoed in my ears.

Then another jostling movement followed by a loud _thud_

Sakura's voice sounded annoyed,

"Don't yell! What if he wasn't awake? You idiot!"

I felt Sakura get up off the bed, her footsteps walked towards the area where I think Naruto was on the floor.

She yelled at him,

"Baka! Baka, Bakabakashii*!"

(*Bakabakashii-More than "Baka")

I decided it was time for me to 'wake up'.

I sat up and rubbed my head,

"Yeah, Dobe..."

Sakura, who was now in a hot pink short sleeve and white shorts, gasped.

She looked to me, gasped again, and lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I just looked at her, not sure of what else to do.

Her voice was shaking,

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Thank God you're okay! I thought that those guys were going to kill you!"

I looked at her then to Naruto, who was in an orange short sleeve and denim jeans, as he got up on his knees and looked at us.

I tried to avoid his gaze, but, he saw something in them before I could turn away.

He stood up, and, being the happy person he was, spoke up,

"Yeah! We're so thankful that you're awake, Sasuke!"

Sakura pulled away from me.

I side glanced at her, looking into her eyes.

Just from what was in them, I knew what she was saying to me,

_I have to tell you something when he leaves_

I nodded once so she knew I got it.

I looked to Naruto and tried to stand up, but a surging pain went through out my whole body, originating from my neck... where Orochimaru bit me...

I fell back onto the bed, shaking.

Sakura and Naruto gave me worried glances.

I looked to them, confused,

"What?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other than back to me.

Sakura spoke,

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be moving... The medics that came-"

I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down my Naruto.

Glaring at him momentarily, I looked to Sakura again,

"Medics? Where are we?"

Naruto answered me,

"We're at my house. The medics came here and looked at yours and Sakura's wounds... But... Teme... They found out something about you..."

I arched an eye brow and shook my head, waiting for an answer.

Sakura sighed,

"They say that you... that you're Cursed..."

I, almost instinctivly, brought my hand up to my neck, holding the Curse Mark.

They realized and Naruto asked,

"You knew?"

I shook my head,

"Um... Kind of... I didn't know that it was... For real..."

Sakura frowned.

Then, however, she smiled and turned back to Naruto,

"Um... Naruto? Can you get Sasuke another wet wash cloth?"

Naruto jumped up,

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

He was about to walk out of his small room, but, just before he did, he turned to us.

He walked back over,

"Sasuke, you're lucky to have Sakura! She was actually healing you at some points! You're lucky to have a servant, no, a friend who is a medic... But,"

His face became an evil smirk,

"We're both 17 year old Magi-"

I cut him off, looking to Sakura as I spoke,

"You're still 16, Naruto..."

He waved it off,

"October is only two months away, but, as I was saying; We shouldn't need a medic! We're supposed to be strong! What, are you going to let _Sai_ become stronger than you."

I glared at him and responded sarcastically,

"Yeah, Sai is going to surpass me, you're going to learn the Chidori, and I'm going to instead take up gardening... That's what this world is like, Dobe... Drawing obsessed fighters, mixed up idiots, and strong flower people... That's _exactly_ what I'm planning..."

Naruto looked as though he was taking me seriously.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose,

"Just go get me that damn wash cloth or whatever!"

Naruto laughed and walked off.

When he closed the door, Sakura and I both stared at it, just waiting to make sure he was gone.

When we were certain, I looked to her.

She turned back slowly, her eyes showing great sorrow and agony.

She hugged me again, saying softly,

"I'm sorry... For _everything_! I shouldn't have done any of the things I did!"

I pushed her away to look into her eyes.

She continued,

"I shouldn't have tempted you, I shouldn't have made you teach me the stance, I shouldn't have forced you to-"

I pressed my fingers to her lips,

"Don't be sorry... It's _my_ fault... I..."

I shook my head, thinking of no way to get around it.

I took my hand away from her mouth and moved it to the side to caress her face.

Stroking her cheek with my thumb, I looked into her eyes.

I slowly leaned forward, my lips connecting with hers.

We stayed like that for a few moments, remembering that Naruto could walk in any second.

I pulled away and looked at her again. Then I pulled her close to me, hugging her, keeping her in my embrace.

I kissed her forehead.

Her laugh was breathy,

"Wha-What was that for?"

I kissed her forehead again, holding the back of her head,

"Sakura... I lied to you before... I..."

I kissed her head another time.

She wrapped her hands around my waist.

Resting my cheek ontop of her head, I finished,

"I _wasn't_ lying last night... I _do_ love you... Anata ga hitsuyo desu*."

(* Anata ga hitsuyo desu*-I need you)

Sakura gasped, pulling away from my embrace.

She put her left hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes.

She moved closer, but stopped short, not sure of whether or not she should or not.

I decided for her.

I put both my hands on either side of her face and put her mouth on mine.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth, reminding me of last night.

Then, we heard Naruto's foot falls coming closer.

We ended our kiss and scooted away from each other.

Naruto walked in, soaked wash cloth in hand.

Sakura and I glared at him, eyes going white.

At the same time we said,

"You're supposed to make it damp."

"Fuckin' idiot..."

Naruto's mouth was agape,

"Ooooh!... Really?"

We nodded, annoyed.

He looked at the cloth, then walked back out to dampen it.

I looked to Sakura and rolled my eyes,

"And that's my best friend... That DOBE!"

I called out so Naruto could hear me.

I laughed when I got his reply of,

"Shut up, Teme!"

Sakura looked to me and smiled.

I grinned back.

Taking her face again, I puller her closer for one more kiss.

When we pulled away to breathe, I whispered for her to hear,

"I love you."

She shivered and said back to me,

"Kissu shite*"

(*Kissu shite-Kiss me)

So I did.

We stayed like this until Naruto came back with a _damp_ wash cloth.

Sakura applied to to my forehead and lied me back down.

I smiled, attempting to go back to sleep.

Maybe today _wasn't_ so bad... Not anymore...

Chapter 6: Let Go

Artitst: Frou Frou


	7. Bury Me Alive

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Bury Me Alive**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Hokage's Office, Sai's Store

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Wait! Just give me one more chance!"

I yelled at Sasuke as he glared out the window.

I was trying to learn another Illusion to make it seem as though you were seeing yourself die right before your very eyes.

But, now... Sasuke has told, no, ordered me to stop.

Ever since his encounter with Orochimaru a month ago, he has been mean and harsh...

He is nice to me sometimes, but most of the time... Most of the time he seems to have no tolerance for me.

And I know what's behind it...

It's that Curse Mark...

I know that _that_ is the reason for his behavioral change.

But... He seems to only get annoyed when we train... Maybe because of that he has been driven to be more loyal... That's what I think...

He had been regarded as one of the most loyal Magi in Konoha, even though he was secretly breaking the rules.

Now that he had that trust ripped away from him, he probably feels the need to strive for that trust again, that's why I think he loses his temper with me...

Sasuke and I are in his room. He is by the sliding doors that lead to his balcony, glaring out the glass to the cliffside across the small lake.

I am closer to his door, trying to use the Illusion on him.

He has said that he saw nothing other than me just hopelessly trying...

I am in his Magi robe, he is in all black: Black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and black trench coat.

He seemed menacing dressed like that...

He turned his gaze back to me,

"Just stop it! You aren't going to get it, and I'm not going to waste my time waiting for something that will never happen! So, just give it up, Sakura-chan!"

I winced away from his words, trying to keep myself together.

He looked back out the glass.

Sasuke tried to yell at me as little as possible after the day Naruto and I saved him.

He said that he didn't want to see me cry again, that it upset him.

So I held back my tears, reminding myself that he would get it under control soon enough.

Any day now, the ANBU would have someone seal his Curse Mark...

They haven't been able to because, the same day that Sasuke got his Curse, Lord Hokage was killed by Orochimaru and his goons.

All of the top Magi are trying to get the village repaired again.

That is also why Naruto is gone.

He left with her God father, Lord Jiraiya, who he meet a few months ago, to find the new Hokage.

We haven't heard from since the day he left three weeks ago.

But, any day now they were going to seal Sasuke's Curse Mark.

That is why Sasuke has been stressed lately.

He told me a secret about a week ago when he was in one of his good moods.

I could remember it clearly:

_**Normal POV:**_

_Sasuke held Sakura in his arms, in his lap, on his bed._

_He had been so annoyed by all the latest news about what the ANBU were going to do with him._

_He decided to tell Sakura one of his biggest secrets._

_He kissed her forehead,_

_"Sakura-chan? Can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone else?"_

_She looked up to his dark eyes,_

_"Of course, Sasuke-kun. What is it?"_

_Sasuke ran his hand up and down her back,_

_"I want to tell you the reason why I always train with Naruto."_

_Sakura waited patiently._

_Sasuke kissed her forehead again,_

_"Well... the ANBU choose me, being a strong Magi and Naruto's best friend to _watch_ him..."_

_Sakura shook her head,_

_"I don't follow..."_

_Sasuke nodded,_

_"Understandable... Well... All those who are Cursed have to be watched as they train to make sure they don't loose control or try to use their Cursed powers to give them advantages. If they _did_ use a Cursed Ability, it could cause their actual Curse Mark or Biju or whatever else there is, to start to show more and possibly be comepletely released..."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke's neck, at _his_ Curse Mark._

_Sasuke looked at it as well,_

_"Meaning... I'm Naruto's Sentinel... I never told anyone that I was a Sentinel before..."_

_Sakura hugged him,_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_He hugged her back, scoffing,_

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_She looked up to his eyes,_

_"Because _you_ will need a Sentinel now."_

_His face changed from pleasured confusion to sorrow._

_He looked off to his left, looking at his Curse Mark._

_He sighed, turning back to Sakura,_

_"Yeah... Yeah, I'm sorry, too..."_

_He pulled her closer to him, kissing her tenderly. Pushing her away, he got up off the bed and left the room, going downstairs, leaving Sakura alone._

_**Sakura's POV**_

So, I knew that Sasuke had to be dreading the thought of having to be monitored for the next few years until they could find a way to permenantly destroy the effects of the Curse Mark.

But, he could also be mad about many other things.

Losing his position as Sentinel for being one of the types he watched.

Getting it sealed and not knowing what would happen after that.

Having to obey a new leader.

_Who_ his Sentinel might be.

It could be one or all of many things.

He is going through such a hard time now.

I stayed still, trying to repress my whimpers.

However, one got through.

Sasuke turned to me again, frowning.

He walked over and gave me a hug, kissing my cheek.

I didn't move myself, I let him move me.

He pulled me closer to him, wrapping me inside his trench coat.

His arms encircled my waist as I looked up to see his face.

He stared into my eyes,

"Gomenasai*... I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

(*Gomenasai-Formal sorry)

I shook my head,

"No, no. Don't be sorry... You are stressed now, I understa-"

He leaned down to be closer to my eye level,

"But that gives me no right to take out my rage on you... I'm sorry."

My smile was fake,

"No, no, no! It's fine! Really!"

He shook his head at me.

Taking his right hand from my waist, he walked us over to his bed.

Sitting us down, he pulled up the hood of the trench coat making it pitch black inside it.

I couldn't see, so neither could he.

But, suddenly, his lips were on mine, pressing against them, trying to force a reaction.

I gasped, then began to laugh as I pushed at his chest,

"Sasuke! Sasuke, stop it!"

I laughed through my words.

He let me out of the coat, pushing me to down on the bed. His arms on either side of my body, his body hovering over me,

"Why?"

He leaned down and kissed my neck.

I squealed,

"Ahh! Sasuke!"

He chuckled back at me, standing back up,

"Oh fine, you kill joy."

I laughed,

"I _am_ a kill joy! And proud of it!"

He chuckled once.

I smiled, sitting up on the bed.

He turned back around, coming back to me.

He put his hands on my cheeks, leaning in to kiss me.

When he did, I kissed him back.

He 'hn'd' and then pulled away.

He looked at his digital clock and sighed.

I looked at it too.

It read:

5:43PM

Turning back to him, I frowned.

Today at six, Sasuke had a meeting with the ANBU Black Ops that were currently incharge of Konoha, to get the date for his Sealing and to meet his Sentinel.

Sasuke growled, quickly turning towards the door to leave his room, his coat flowing behind him, resembling a cloak.

Just before he left, I called out,

"Do you want me to do anything while you're gone?"

He stopped short, holding the door frame.

Head down, he muttered,

"...No... I don't want to take out my anger on you when I get back... and I highly doubt that there is anything you can do when I get back to put me in a good mood..."

Sasuke then walked out, sliding the door closed behind him.

I frowned, not sure of what I _should_ do.

I didn't want to face Sasuke in an angry mood or have him complain to me about what happened, even though I'd be comepletely willing to listen.

I thought of the stuff I could do to make him happy when he got home...

But... I had at least three hours before he would be back.

I looked around his room as I thought of my options.

I thought of cleaning the whole house.

Making him diner.

Accomplishing the Illusion.

Then my eyes landing on a tie hanging out from one of his drawer.

The lightbulb clicked on in my head.

I walked over to it, taking it in my hand.

Looking over it, I thought of how I could make this perfect.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"So... Can we just get this over with?"

I growled to the five ANBU infront of me.

We were in the Hokage's old office in the mansion in the middle of Konoha.

I had just gotten there, after running to even get here.

One of them, the one on the far left, spoke up,

"Well, it seems like the Curse Mark already has affected you, Sasuke. You would normally respect us."

I crossed my arms, leaning against one of the walls,

"Yes, I normally would, but you can't possibly expect me to be in a good mood of all times?... Could you?"

They chuckled.

The one in the middle replied,

"No, we wouldn't. But we _do_ expect you to listen to us, Sasuke."

I closed my eyes, nodding.

They came closer to me.

I opened my eyes and watched them, not letting my guard slip once.

The one on the right of the middle spoke,

"Well, Sasuke. We have decided upon one of two dates for you to get your Curse Mark sealed."

I, in an annoyed tone, asked,

"And what are they?"

The left of the middle answered,

"Either a month from today, when we are sure that the new Hokage will be here..."

The Middle finished,

"Or in two days when _your_ Sentinel will be ready to."

I kept my gaze on all of them as I spoke,

"And who is my Sentinel?"

The far right answered,

"We always tried to make the Sentinels connected to the Cursed, like we did with you and Naruto Uzumaki... So, we choose someone you are close to."

I growled,

"I repeat, who is my Sentinel?"

The Middle spoke,

"Your Sentinel is-"

Then, someone walked in the door entering the office.

All of us looked to him.

"Your Sentinel is me, Sasuke."

I smirked, glad when I saw his familiar face, or, more like lack of face.

I chuckled,

"Hn! You don't know how thankful I am that it's you, Kakashi... But you seem to be late."

Kakashi was in his ANBU gear. This was no surprise to me because I knew that Kakashi was one of them.

I glared back at the other five.

They watched me just as carefully.

If I could without any consequences, I would purposely scare them.

But, I didn't feel like getting in any more touble than I was already in.

Hands in pockets, I walked over to the men on the left side, waiting infront of them to let me pass.

Looking to each other briefly, they stepped aside.

Tipping my head to them, I walked to Kakashi.

Looking at him for a moment, I turned to the door and prepared to walk out.

But, as I was in the door way, the Middle one called out,

"Sasuke! What is the date you choose?"

I waited, thinking about it.

_If I wait a month, the Curse Mark could take over me comepletely..._

_But, if I do it in two days, I could also lose more time with everything I am already doing..._

_Pft! Might as well bury me alive!_

I sighed, waving at them,

"Two days."

The ANBU then nodded and discussed amongst themselves.

I shook my head in annoyance, walking back out of the building, Kakashi following me.

When we were outside and walking down the stairs back to the ground, Kakashi called out to me,

"Hey, Sasuke?"

I kept my eyes down on the stair below my feet as I spoke,

"What?"

"I need to know if you are free?"

I arched an eye brow,

"Uh... I guess..."

Kakashi chuckled,

"Good, 'cause I need to talk to you. Sai also wants to talk as well."

I groaned,

"Sure... Fine... This took shorter than I expected anyway..."

I reached the ground, turning back to Kakashi,

"Where are we going?"

Kakashi stayed a step up,

"To Sai's Store."

I stared at my feet,

"'Kay... Oh,"

I looked back to Kakashi,

"Nanji desu ka?*"

(*Nanji desu ka-What time is it)

He looked to his wrist watch.

Aiming back at me, he said,

"6:30 exactly."

I grimaced, growling through my teeth,

"Great..."

Kakashi's eye looked elated, I arched an eye brow at him, backing away.

He was suddenly behind me, his foot falls walking away,

"Come on, Sasuke! You always say _I'm_ late, so hurry up!"

I shook my head, running to catch up.

**Normal POV**

"WHAT? What do you mean? I have to train less at home?"

Sasuke yelled across the table that Kakashi, Sai, and he were sitting at.

They were all in Sai's house, which was upstairs, above his store.

They were in Sai's kitchen, Sasuke was sitting at the head of the table.

Kakashi had just told Sasuke probably the worst thing possible.

He told him, quote,

"You have been at your house training too much. We can't have that, just in case you might lose control. We will have you train at your house only three days a week."

Kakashi and Sai looked to each other than back to Sasuke.

Kakashi spoke up,

"Sasuke... You must understand how that must annoy the ANBU. If you lost control, you might not be able to regain it... And you might hurt people... Like Sakura."

Sasuke slumped back down into his chair, quietly saying,

"I would_ never_ hurt her..."

Sai found this interesting by his actions and tone of voice.

He couldn't help himself when he asked,

"Why do you say it like that, Sasuke? Do you have something going on with Sakura?"

He jumped up, answering quickly,

"N-N-No! I just-... I just wouldn't hurt her! She's a friend, and more important, my servant!"

Sai chuckled,

"Then why so defensive? _Did _you and Sakura _do_ something?"

Sasuke blushed, yelling at him before he even finished,

"NO!"

Sai smiled one of his traditional fake smiles, getting entertained by how Sasuke was reacting,

"Did you kiss her?"

"SAI!"

"Or was it something sexual?"

"Damn it! Shut up!"

Kakashi finally intervenned,

"Not that I don't want to hear about your's and Sakura's relationship-"

"We don't have a relationship!"

He shook his hands, dismissing it,

"Okay, but, Sasuke, we need you to leave your house more."

Sasuke sat back down, crossing his arms,

"When does this start?"

Kakashi closed his eye,

"Next week after the Sealing..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded morosely.

Then he suddenly looked back up and to Kakashi,

"Kitai... The other ANBU said that my Sentinel would be the one to do the Sealing... So that means that _you_ are going to?"

Kakashi nodded so Sasuke knew it was true.

Sasuke leaned back into his chair,

"Great..."

It was silent for about five minutes.

Then, Sai spoke up,

"So, were you her first?"

_**"GAH!"**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm leaving now! See ya some other time!"

I called out to Sai and Kakashi as I left the store.

I stayed there for a few hours.

We mainly talked about what was to be expected before and after the Sealing...

But when we didn't talk about that, Sai would constantly pester me with questions about what I have done to Sakura and whether I liked it or not.

I would constantly reject or say that his questions were based on false thoughts, but he was persistant.

Then, after about a half hour of that, I retaliated.

I started questioning him about what _he_ has done with _Ino_.

He paused quickly, then started to reject everything _I_ said.

And, after about ten minutes of that, we both began to yell at each other, saying that everything the other was saying were lies.

But... Sai then tricked me...

The exact way it happened was still in my head:

_Sai and I both had our hands on the table, both leaning across to yell in each other's face._

_I smirked,_

_"I have never kissed Sakura!"_

_He yelled back,_

_"And I have never kissed Ino! I have never even held her!"_

_"Neither have I!"_

_Sai yelled again,_

_"I've never even thought about her like that!"_

_"Neither have I!"_

_"I have only been her friend!"_

_"I've _only_ been Sakura's friend!"_

_He smirked at me,_

_"I've only had sex with her once!"_

_"So have I!-Wait! SHIT!"_

_I covered my mouth, glaring at Sai even more._

_Sai chuckled,_

_"See! If you weren't serious, you wouldn't care about what I just said..."_

_He sat down,_

_"So... You really _did_ have sex with her..."_

_I slammed my head against the table, pounding on it with my fist._

_Sai chuckled,_

_"Well, did you enjoy it?"_

_I muttered,_

_"Fuck you..."_

_"I think you'd rather do that with Sakura, ne?"_

_I glared at him through my bangs,_

_"You fucking bastard... I _hate_ you..."_

_He shrugged,_

_"And I hate you too."_

After that, Sai convinced me to tell him about the first time Sakura and I had sex.

He said that it was funny how it was on a pool table and against a wall.

He also said that he wasn't a virgin either, but that he didn't do it with Ino, that he liked someone else.

I tried to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't.

Kakashi read his little porno, Icha Icha Paradise, as we talked about our own perverted stuff...

How wierd is it that for atleast an hour we were only talking about stuff sex related?

I didn't want to think about that... For the most part, I only had the Sealing on my mind.

I walked through the back alleys to get home.

It was about nine, so the street lights were on.

I was almost there, I could see it coming into view.

Sakura was probably asleep by now...

I ran the rest of the way, trying to just get there faster.

When I reached the front door, I huffed.

I unlocked it and entered.

I looked around, all the lights were off.

_Sakura-chan is probably sleeping... I'll be quiet._

I walked slowly down the right hall.

I thought about the Sealing as I walking into the training room and up the stairs.

_On Friday, Kakashi is going to preform a ritual..._

_He is going to somehow seal the Curse Mark, make it so it won't affect me any more..._

_But, the seal will only be as strong as I am._

_If my will wavers, the seal will lose it's effectiveness..._

I sighed when I reached my door.

_It will leave me in a comatose state for atleast two days after that..._

Closing my eyes, I entered, sliding the door closed behind me.

_Great..._

I opened my eyes.

The room was dimly lite by candles.

I aimed up when I noticed that someone else was in here.

Looking to the right at my bed, I saw Sakura sitting there.

A very _naked_ Sakura.

All she had on was one of my ties.

She smiled at me,

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun..."

I stared at her.

My expression slowly changed from shock, to a smile.

_Okay... Maybe she _can_ do something to make me happy when I get home_

Chapter 7: Bury Me Alive

Artitst: We Are The Fallen


	8. False Pretense

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**False Pretense**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Hokage's Office

_**Normal POV**_

"Sakura... We need to talk..."

Sasuke said to Sakura.

The two of them were in Sasuke's Library.

Sasuke, who was in a black long sleeve and darker skinny jeans, sat in his office chair behind a desk cluttered with many open books.

Sakura, across the room in a red long sleeve with leaf print designs and red jeans(Yes, _red_ jeans), was on one of the wheeled ladders attached to the book shelves, reaching for a book at the top shelf.

She looked back to him, book in hand,

"About?"

Sasuke folded his arms across the desk on the book infront of him,

"Alot of things..."

Sasuke stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, taking atleast five of the books into his arms and walking them over to one of the shelves.

Putting them back in no specific order, Sakura assisted him, taking the books back to their rightful places. However, she _did_ put them back in the actual order.

Sasuke tried to clear his mind as he put them back, he didn't want to get angry.

His Sealing was successful almost a month ago, but he is still recouperating in a sense of the word.

He has been home less and been given harder spells to master.

Of course he mastered them, but the ANBU made him work more at it then any other Chunin Magi.

They still don't trust him, they still believe that he is going to turn against them eventually.

And, if they don't stop pestering him, he would!

Sakura watched Sasuke as she walked back to the desk to get another book.

She reached her hand down to feel nothing. She looked at the _completely visible_ desk.

She sighed in relief, sitting herself on the surface.

Crossing her leg over the other, she looked to Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun. What did you want to talk about?"

He walked back to her, kissing her lightly on her lips, then going back to his chair.

He spoke as he sat down,

"Sakura-tan... I want to talk to you about alot of the things that are going on right now."

Sakura swiveled around to see him better,

"If it's about the way the ANBU treat you, I'm not sure if I want to-"

He shook his head,

"It's not about that..."

Sakura rested her cheek on her left shoulder,

"Then what?"

He slowly closed his eyes, his chin on his hands,

"Sakura-tan..."

Sakura's voice became concerned,

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to her through his bangs,

"I don't think I should-"

_RING! RING!_

The two of them glared at the phone on the wall next to the door on the other side of the room as it's bell tolled repeatedly.

Sakura muttered to herself,

"Donata desu ka?*"

(*Donata desu ka-Who's calling)

Sasuke growled, forcing himself out of the chair.

He walked over to the phone, picking it up,

"This better be good."

Sasuke's face changed from anger to shock,

"Oh... I, uh... Uh, gomen! I didn't reali-"

He stopped, nodding to the phone.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him.

He looked surprised, guilty, and serious all at the same time.

She put her hands on his shoulders, pressing up against him.

He turned to her momentarily, then back to the wall, agreeing with whoever he was talking to.

Sakura moved her hands to his under arms, hugging him.

Sasuke's head turned slightly to her as he spoke.

"Yeah... Aa... I'll try...Daijoubu des...*"

(*Daijoubu des- No problem)

Sasuke brought his free hand up to Sakura's hands, holding them.

Sakura rested her head against his shoulder blade, closing her eyes and sighing.

Sasuke nodded to the phone,

"Kay! I'll be ready soon!"

He nodded once more,

"Anatawa*!"

(*Anatawa-And you)

He put the phone back.

His hand then went to Sakura's hands.

Removing them temporarily to face her, he put his hands around her waist.

He looked into her eyes, faking calmness.

But Sakura noticed the shroud.

However, before she could say something, Sasuke leaned down and planted a tender kiss upon her lips.

Sakura gasped quietly, but then kissed him back.

When he drew away, he let go of her and back away so she would do the same.

With his back to the door, he spoke up,

"I have to go for now. I'll be back soon, though, waga tenshi*"

(*Waga tenshi- My angel)

Sakura took one step towards him,

"Wait. Who was that? What happened? Where are you going?"

Sasuke was in the hall when he answered her,

"That was an ANBU... They... They have a few questions for me..."

Sakura went into the hall and next to him,

"Questions? About what?"

He avoided looking at her,

"About the...Uh... Curse Mark..."

Sakura could see he wasn't telling her something.

She pressed on,

"Sasuke? Was there something else?"

He squinted his eyes closed.

Sakura stepped intfront of him,

"Sasuke? Was there?"

He shook his head, eyes still closed,

"No... Now, Sakura-tan, step aside... I can't be late..."

He walked around her and to the foyer, grabbing his black coat as he walked out.

Sakura ran to the front door to watch him hurrying down the dirt path back to the center of Konoha.

Sakura frowned, saying to herself,

"Oh Sasuke... I'm sorry for you..."

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that? I'm hoping I didn't hear you right."

I was sitting at a table with the top five Magi of Konoha, excluding Kakashi because he was busier assisting the Hokage, who still hasn't shown himself to the public.

These "Top five" are the same five who were there to inform me about my Sealing...

So it's just natural that I'd have a bad disposition for them.

But, as I sit here, contemplating whether or not to pretend to be calm anymore, the ANBU are interogatting me more.

They have done this to me once every week... But it is usually on Monday... Today is Friday...

The Head ANBU repeated from behind his mask,

"Fine, Sasuke... Are you secretly teaching that servant of yours Magik?"

I felt my heart skip again.

Then I _wasn't_ hearing things.

They _did_ actually just question me as to if I'm training Sakura.

I remained composed, crossing my arms across my chest,

"No. No I'm not... That is illegal and I would have no desire to."

The far left shook his head as the far right chuckled.

The Head spoke again,

"Are you sure about that?"

Smirking, I retorted,

"Never been more."

To the right of the Head stated,

"You rarely leave your house-No, you stopped coming to most of your training secions starting in... May?"

The left of the Head,

"Around the time you hired that girl."

I growled at them, closing my eyes,

"Maybe I just like to be with her? 'Ever thought of that?"

If I could see his face, I bet the Head would be glaring at me,

"Or maybe you have taken up an illegal practice?"

"Or maybe not?"

He rose his voice,

"Maybe you are teaching a _girl_ Magik!"

I lost my temper, yelling back,

"Or maybe I am having sex with my girlfriend!"

That shut them up.

I chuckled to myself, feeling oddly pleased by their awkwardness.

They stammered, causing me to laugh alloud.

The right of the Head scolded me,

"That is inapropriate talk here, Uchiha!"

I glared at him, shrugging it off,

"Well, you pushed me to tell the truth."

_Well... A _half_-truth, actually... This is my false pretense!_

I stood up and smirked at them more,

"But, even if, Kakashi had told me that pretty much all of you read Icha Icha. I'm surprised you're not all turned on by the whole teenage romance thing."

They were appalled, gasping, stammering, and stuttering.

I flicked my head,

"Che! I knew it... All of you are perverts."

The Head stood up,

"Damn it, Uchiha! Get out!"

I saluted him,

"Arigato!"

I pushed away from the table. Turning towards the door, I kicked the chair back in.

But, the Head called out before I could leave the room,

"Sasuke!"

I groaned, looking over my shoulder at him,

"Aa?"

He straightened out, his hands on the table,

"If there is any truth behind those rumors, then we will _not_ hesitate to arrest you and your little sex slave..."

I trurned back, baring my teeth, a feral growl quietly escaping my lips,

"Don't call her that..."

He nodded,

"Fine. But, if we do find you... We _will_ kill both of you..."

My face showed horror.

I imagined it, the way that the death penalty was dealt...

The way that they _drained_ you...

I turned back around, walking out into the hall.

As I closed the door, the last thing I heard him say was,

"Starting with Sakura Haruno!"

I shut the door.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was sitting in Sasuke's living room section of the foyer.

I was watching the TV, nothing in particular, I was just staring at the screen as the pictures flashed and danced across it.

I think it was the news... But, then again, I wasn't paying attention.

I was lost in thought, thinking about what made Sasuke so nervous on the phone.

I know he said that they wanted to question him about the Curse Mark, I know that they do that every week.

But, they did that last Monday...

There would be no need for them to question him so soon...

He hasn't done anything out of their schedule for him.

He trains on his assigned days, he stays home when they let him, he barely even leaves the house so they won't get paranoid about where he's going!

But... Why would they call him now?

Did they discover something about the Curse Mark?

Maybe they wanted to get his permission for something.

But... If it was...

Why would Sasuke hide that from me?

He has told me everything that was related to his Curse!

Maybe it wasn't connected to that at all...

Maybe they think Sasuke is going rogue...

That he is plotting with that snake, Orochimaru.

Maybe...

I sighed, lounging across the couch.

Putting my arm on the arm of the couch and resting my head on my hand, I actually watched the TV.

They were talking about the Hokage.

On the screen was one of the KoNewha Reporters.

A stupid name, I know, but they had to make _something_.

Her name was Akio Doragon.

She was infront of the Hokage's Mansion, speaking,

"Well, I am here at the Hokage Mansion, wondering, just like many of the other residents of Konoha, who exactly _is_ the Fifth Hokage."

It flashed back to the male host, Ado Omoshiroi.

He smiled at the camera,

"So, Akio, what _have_ you heard about the new Hokage? Are there any rumors about _who_ he is?"

She nodded,

"Hai, Ado. There are many rumors going around about this topic. Some of these include that it is a former Leaf Magi."

"Former, Akio?"

She nodded again,

"Yes, former. Like they left but are being welcomed back as the Hokage."

Ado smiled,

"Really?"

"Hai! Another rumor, but one only said by some of the younger generation say that the Hokage isn't a he, but a _she_!"

Ado gasped,

"A _woman_ Magi? Well, that certainly is odd of the youth to think!"

Akio nodded again,

"Hai! But, that is only thought by a few. However, the biggest rumor going around and being hinted at even by the ANBU is that the Fifth is one of the legendary Sannin!"

I yawned, getting bored with this.

It was soooo cheesy that I felt like gagging.

_Oooo! A _Sannin!_ How wonderful!_

I shook my head, preparing to change the channel or something when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked up quickly and, just as fast, went to the door.

Looking through the peep hole, I saw Sasuke standing there, arms crossed and hidden in his jacket.

I smiled, unlocking the door,

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked up slightly, then walked in.

He kept on his jacket as he walked over to the couch to see _what_ I was watching.

I frowned when I saw him shivering.

He looked over the couch at the news reporters, shaking his head in disgust,

"Fucking idiots... It just _looks_ fake!"

I open-mouth smiled, jumping up behind him.

He turned to me, his face before shocked, now looking anxious.

I smiled at him sincerely, moving his arms from his chest to my back.

Wrapping myself around him, I tried to warm him up.

He was still tense, his body freezing.

Chuckling against his shirt, I said,

"Feels more like winter than fall, ne?"

He huffed, kissing my forehead.

I looked up to see his face, getting up on my tip toes to kiss his slightly blue lips.

His lips didn't move back, so I pulled away and looked at him,

"Sasuke? Daijobu?*"

(*Daijobu- Are you OK)

His eyes strayed away to the right,

"We need to talk... Now..."

He pulled away from me.

He hopped over the couch to land on the cushions.

I walked around it and sat right against him.

He pushed me away,

"I want you to look at me when I talk, 'kay?"

I felt the shock go to my face as I nodded.

I scooted over to the opposite side of the couch, watching him intently.

He glanced off to the left, his eyes showed that he was searching for words.

I tilted my head to try and see his face,

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned back to me, his face stern.

I knew him. His face became like that when he decided to say something straight forward, not trying to find a way around it.

He looked into my eyes, watching them,

"Sakura, I'm not going to train you anymore. I'm ending our sessions."

I felt faint and outraged.

Falling backwards slightly, I regained myself and yelled at him,

"What? Why!"

He remained calm,

"Because... I no longer have an interest in training you."

"LIES!"

He shook his head,

"I'm sorry Sakura... But, the truth is always hard to handle..."

Then he muttered something else.

I glared at him, my lip twitching,

"What was that? I didn't catch it..."

He looked at me with innocent surprise,

"What? I didn't say anything."

I glared at him,

"I saw your mouth move! What did you say?"

He shook his head,

"Nothing. Sakura, you should learn to control your anger more."

I growled,

"Damn it, Sasuke! Just tell me the real reason why you won't train me anymore!"

He shook his head, looking down but appearing as torn,

"Sakura... I... I-"

I _was_ losing it,

" 'I, I'! You what?"

He shook his head, looking into my eyes.

I was silenced immediatly.

He looked so nervous and sorry. He looked like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

He held his arms out for me.

I went towards him quickly.

Keeping my knees in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck, listening to his tenor voice,

"Sakura-tan... They... They _know_... They called me today to accuse me of teaching you... They are starting to suspect us... I... I _**can't**_risk the chance that that'd find us! If they did-... If they did... They would kill you..."

I shook my head, my hands moving from his neck to his under arms,

"Sasuke... Oh, Sasuke... Don't worry about _me_-"

He pulled me away from him to hold me by my forearms,

"Don't worry? All I have is worry! Do you even _know_ how they kill someone who has broken this rule?"

I shook my head, scared by his seriousness.

He seemed to pull us into a dark, morbid world of pain and blood.

"When someone who has broken this rule is put on the Death Row... They will kill each of the rule breakers in a different way..."

I could see a man and woman standing in the muted colour scenery. Both of them on a pale reddish brown stone stage.

"The man... The Magi that trained the girl would be put out for all to see..."

The man was suddenly alone on the stage, standing before the rialed crowd.

"The man usually is the first to be killed... He..."

Sasuke stammered,

"He is hangged... Infront of the whole village..."

I could suddenly see the noose infront of the man... Then I could see his feet hanging there before the cheering crowd.

I kept seeing my dark world as Sasuke continued.

He sighed breathlessly,

"And the woman... She is bound either by her hands and feet on the ground, or, least likely, on a pole like a witch at the stake of fire..."

I could see the flames around the woman in white.

But Sasuke descibed the bound form, changing it to a woman, still in white, with her legs and arms tied behind her back.

Sasuke continued,

"As she stays there, screaming..."

He seemed lost in his own world as he tried to explain,

"As she begs for mercy and forgiveness... The top five Magi are choosen to..."

He cleared his throat as I saw the woman crying and pleading for life.

"They are choosen to perform the Draining Spell..."

Still watching the woman scream, I uttered,

"Draining Spell?"

He nodded,

"You know how chakra goes through every living person... How it is our life force?"

I nodded, seeing the agony in the woman's eyes.

Sasuke shivered, pulling me closer to him,

"The Draining Spell pulls the Chakra from your body... Slowly killing you... Slowly making you die from the inside out..."

I saw the Magik flow from the five shapeless figures to her body, the green chakra being absorbed from her body as she screamed and writhed about, trying to break hold of the ropes bounding her together.

Sasuke continued his morbid description.

"But... The spell is a target spell... So... Once you're hit, you have no chance of escape... It's like a poison... Extracting the chakra from you... Taking your life as you scream... cry... beg... die..."

I saw the woman slowly fading away.

Sasuke pulled me closer to him into a death grip.

As I was ripped from my dark fantasy, I looked into Sasuke's eyes.

He never cries, but I knew the face he made when he showed that, if he did, he would be.

I was frightened for him.

I hugged him back.

He shook against me, causing me to feel fear as well.

He was scared, _that_ I knew.

He was scared not only for me,

But I _knew_ he was scared for himself.

He has goals that he _has_ to accomplish!

Me... My goal is to be a female Magi... But... Now, that seems like the problem...

I sighed deeply into his shirt.

He exhaled harshly,

"Sakura...?"

I nodded,

"Sasuke..."

He pushed me away from his chest, pulling me to his face, kissing me repeatedly.

Inbetween kisses, I tried to get his attention,

"Sas- Sasu-...Mmph... Sasuke!- Sasuke!"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, seeing the resolve.

He frowned as I spoke,

"I _need _you to train me though... Training is all I have!"

He shook his head in disbelief,

"Sakura..."

I moved my legs so they wrapped around his waist,

"No, Sasuke! Please! Even if it is only once a week! Please! It's all I have!"

He looked down to his waist, at my legs.

He moved one of his hands from my back to my left thigh, rubbing it.

He watched his hand as he spoke,

"Why are you so stubborn?"

I moved my torso closer to him,

"Because I've lived with you for so long."

He chuckled once, still watching his hand.

I brought my right hand to the collar of his jacket, pushing it down so I could kiss his neck.

He shivered in ecstasy; I knew he liked it when I did that.

I bit him, causing him to release a seductive growl; He actually likes _that_ more, that's why he growls... Not in anger, but in pleasurable pain... Also... I just like it when he does that because it is sexy.

He lurched forward, pushing me down onto the couch, my leg being forced as high as it could by his hand.

He smirked at me,

"Dominatrix..."

I grinned back,

"Yep."

He chuckled, leaning down to bite _my_ neck.

Then he moved away slightly so I could hear him but still feel his lips move agaist my skin,

"Fine... Once a week..."

A breathy laugh escaped my lips.

He then bit me again,

"But..."

I raised my chin for him as I felt fear coming back.

He laughed,

"You need punishment for biting me unexpectedly."

I tried to sit up to look at him,

"Wha-"

He pushed me back down, looking me in the eyes, a playful look in his.

He went down to my collar, biting me there.

I cried out.

He chuckled as he went lower.

I laughed,

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! I don't want to have se-"

He cut me off,

"Don't worry, don't worry! We won't! We're just going to, eh... Be _kinky_... 'Kay?"

I smiled as he unbuttoned the top button of my shirt,

"Ii desu ne, akuma*."

(*Ii desu ne, akuma- Sounds good, demon)

He chuckled again,

"Itsudemo*."

(*Itsudemo-Anytime)

Chapter 8: False Pretense

Artitst: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	9. Everybody's Fool

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Everybody's Fool**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Konoha Prison, Sai's Store, Konoha Centre

_**Normal POV**_

"Shh! Shh, shh! We can't be loud, Sakura!"

Sasuke whispered with enough audibility for Sakura to hear.

The two of them were in his training room, practicing like they do once a week.

A month ago in October, the ANBU had accused Sasuke of illegally teaching Sakura Magik.

And, even though he was, he rejected their accusations.

But, being stubborn, Sakura had pleaded with Sasuke for him to still teach her, even if it was once a week, which Sasuke had agreed to be how long they trained.

Every Friday they would train in either his room or in the Training Room.

Every other day of the week, they either individually studied for the Magik they would later be learning, or they would do like they _should_ actually be doing.

Sakura would be the servant she was hired to be.

Sasuke even paid her, though Sakura begged him not too.

But he would constantly remind her of the reason she came to work for him in the beginning; To help repay her parent's debt.

They no longer counted it as _her_ debt because she now lives with Sasuke and is considered as his girlfriend.

However, Sasuke has hinted around the idea of starting to call her his _fiancée, _making Sakura feel giddy with this possibe knowledge.

But, then again, it was only something he _hinted_ at.

Neither of them _really_ thought about making it serious even though they already consider each other more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

But, Sasuke, wearing some of his darkest clothing, like he has been for the past few months, was standing infront of the window.

Sakura, wearing the Magi robe she always wore, was by the stairs, attampting the Illusion she has been trying to accomplish for two weeks.

But, that would be the equivalent of only two days because they train on Fridays only.

Sakura called out the name of the spell, thus why Sasuke told her to be quiet.

Sakura bowed,

"Sorry, Sasuke-sensei!"

He nodded looking through the curtains,

"Aa... Just... Try to finish up for today... It's already four..."

Sakura sprang up and tried to do it again.

Like she had tried two months ago, it was an Illusion that made you see yourself die before your very eyes.

But, in those two months, Sakura found out that _she_ was supposed to give the death scene as specific way/form, that _she_ had to think of how the person dies.

She kept on muttering the incantation, trying to get her chakra to invisibly flow from her to Sasuke, who kept peaking out from behind the curtain to look for anyone who might be coming.

When she could feel it leaving her own body, she squinted her eyes closed and smiled.

As she felt it gettign closer to his Magik's prescense, she thought of the way she would have him see it.

She begged it would work.

When it was about to connect to his aura, she thought of only one thing, one she accidently thought of.

She heard Sasuke gasp alloud, his knees falling to the floor.

Sakura opened her eyes, finding him on his hands on knees, shaking violently.

Sakura shrieked, running over to him.

She put one hand on his back, the other on his chest.

On closer inspection, she could see his was having dificulty breathing, he was gasping for air.

She watched him, feeling tears streak down her cheeks,

"Sasuke? Sasuke-sensei? SASUKE-KUN?"

He shook his head, opening his eyes, staring at the ground.

His eyes showed his shock and surprise, but they didn't on;y show that; They showed horror and fear.

He slowly turned his gaze to Sakura, looking over her crying figure.

He pulled back so he could sit on his knees.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he spoke quietly,

"How come you thought of it _that_ way?"

Sakura whimpered even more,

"I'm sorry... It's just... The time you described it... How they kill the man... "

He hugged her.

In a soothing voice, he muttered in her ear,

"Don't worry... Goshinpai naku*..."

(*Goshinpai naku- Don't worry)

Sakura hugged him back,

"It's been stuck in my head every time you told me to imagin how to see your death!"

Sasuke patted the back of her head,

"Shh... Shh, it's okay..."

He pulled away from her, smiling,

"Don't get so worked up. It's just a spell... not real. Stop dweling over that... It'll all be fine."

He smiled again, standing the both of them back up.

Sakura smiled back at him, feeling more confident by his words.

Sasuke wiped the tears from her face, taking one step backwards, gesturing for her to go back to her position as well.

She grinned, backtraking to get to her place again.

Sasuke shrugged once she was there,

"Well, I probably over reacted. I didn't expect it, so I fell... If I was actaully watching, I probably would've been standing, looking into space with a scared expression... But... Well, now you know what happens to an unsuspecting enemy."

Sakura chuckled humorlessly.

Seeing Sasuke react like that honestly terrified her.

The last time she saw him so weak like that was the day he got the Curse Mark.

_Thank Kami that it is sealed!_

Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke formed a steady stance, watching Sakura as he spoke,

"Alright... Do it again... So desu ne*!"

(*So desu ne-Let me see)

Sakura nodded, preparing the Jujutsu again.

Sasuke mentally prepared himself.

What he saw did truely scare him.

The way that Sakura had invisioned his death was horrible.

He could see himself hanging from off the ground on the stone stage in the Konoha Centre.

He saw it from a crowds' point of view, seeing his body in midair, seeing the  
ANBU behind him, holding Sakura behind him, tied up and gagged.

But, the thing that scared him the most...

The thing that scared him the most was that it was almost spot on to actual executions.

When Sasuke was four, he and Itachi, age ten at the time, saw an execution for the same means.

His father had to go because he was the chief of police and had to attend executions.

Sasuke was terrified of what he saw...

He had seen two executions for illegally training a woman in Magik in his life.

That is how he knows so much about them.

But, the thing that scared him was the familiarity.

He sighed, preparing to see himself die...

_Again..._

Sakura's Magik essence shot from her, aiming straight at Sasuke.

Sakura tried to see a _different_ form of death instead of the most prominent.

Instead, she saw it by bombs, mines.

Sasuke, once hit, tensed up, seeing his body being ripped apart by the blast.

He shivered slightly, but released the vision, trying to keep his balance instead of having to fall against the wall.

The Jujutsu mentally did a number on the victim of the vision.

That's the reason Sasuke always played guinea pig though. _Because_ he had a strong Magik aura.

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly, sarcastically saying to Sakura,

"Pleasant..."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward.

Then, they both heard a loud thud come from the living room.

They tensed.

Rapid footsteps ran from there, coming towards the training room.

Sasuke gasped, teleporting himself infront of Sakura.

He spread his arms out, forming a defensive stance.

Sakura held his shoulders, shivering.

Sasuke showed strength, even though, inside, he too was scared.

They both knew what was happening, moments too late.

The ANBU were here.

Sakura suddenly, out of no where, gasped, falling to the floor.

Sasuke turned around, to be pushed against the wall he was closest to by his head.

I looked at the mask of an ANBU agent.

He growled at them, trying to speak.

But, the blackopps Magi covered his mouth with his other hand, the hand on Sasuke forehead begining to glow a bright purple.

Sasuke tried to push him away, only to feel weak, faint.

As he was losing his consciousness, the ANBU spoke,

"We knew we'd find proof sooner or later."

Sasuke, using the last of his strength, moved the agent's hand, saying back,

"Don't you dare... Hurt... Her-"

Before he could finish, the ANBU punched Sasuke in the stomach, letting go of him to allow Sasuke to fall to the floor.

Sasuke held his chest, trying to breathe.

One eye closed, he saw Sakura's body breathing harshly across from him, ANBU agents running into the room and taking her away.

His breath was catching.

He closed his eyes, thinking,

_No! This can't happen! NO!_

He lost consciousness, everything fading to black.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"What?"

I woke up, but I don't know where I am.

"Where the fucking hell am I?"

Then, as if on que, an ANBU walked in.

I yelled out, getting up.

But, I then fell back down, feeling a tug on my legs and left arm.

I looked down to see that I was chained to a pole.

Shock covered my face, being replaced by anger.

Flashing back to face him, I screamed out,

"What the hell is going on?"

The ANBU chuckled, walking over to me,

"We caught you in your illegal act, that's what's going on."

I with my right hand, I tried to punch him.

But, when I tried to move that hand, I screamed.

I turned again to look at this hand.

I was horrified at the sight.

Fading away to be invisible, I could see a kunai going through my hand.

Not able to see it clearly, I could only guess that it was a summoned weapon.

This one, though, seems to stab me when I try to apply Magik.

I pulled my hand closer to my face, looking at it, then to my captor.

He chuckled, kneeling down to be at eye contact,

"Well, atleast you're awake. It saves me time from trying to wake you myself!"

He laughed.

I tried to hit him once more, but with not Magik enfused.

Again, though, I felt a stabbing pain.

I screamed, looking at my hand to try to see exactly what that_ thing_ was.

It _was_ a kunai. But, it had glowing blue markings on it, showing that I was also right about it being a summoned weapon.

Summon weapons are my least favorite kinds of summonings because, like wild animals, they can turn on you.

A Summon Weapon, let's use a sword as an example, can either be wielded by the castor or float around him.

But, by chance that it gets hit with the wrong kind of spell, the weapon can either disappear or start to work against you.

If it was being held, all the damage you do to your opponent will be dealt to you.

If it is hovering, it will attack you and aid the enemy.

So a kunai like this could very well leave my skin and attack who ever casted it... Most likely this ANBU because it stabbed me even when I wasn't using Magik.

I put my hand down infront of me, glaring at the ANBU who, if I could see his face, I bet was smiling.

I huffed, asking,

"Where am I?"

I looked around the room.

It had dark, depressing, gray stone walls and floors.

I was chained to a venting pole, coming up from the ground to the ceiling, which was also a dark gray stone.

Behind the ANBU were barred doors... Similar to a...

I looked back to the mask,

"Why am I in the_ prison?_"

He chuckled again, standing upright,

"You should know, baka."

I didin't let my eyes move from the mask, remaining quiet.

He tilted his head,

"You don't know?"

I shook my head,

"No, I don't... I don't remember much other than ANBU raiding my house and knocking me out... So, what am I here for?"

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, 'tsk'ing,

"Tsk tsk tsk... Poor Sasuke... We were going to your house to check on you, and we saw you at the window. But then you fell down and we heard a scream. We hurried to see what happened and... Well..."

I looked to the ground, squinting my eyes, trying to remember as it all slowly came back to me.

_Wha... No, wait... NO!_

My eyes shot back up to the mask, horror on my face.

The ANBU finished,

"We saw your little servant performing Magik on you."

My mouth hung open as I felt anxiety course through my body.

The ANBU laughed, rolling his head back,

"HAHAHA! I was expecting you to make some sort of remark about how it was a trick of the eye or how we were mistaken, but, your silence is more proof than we need! HAHAHA!"

I shook my head, staring at the ground,

_What have I done? No! I did nothing wrong!_

I glared up at him again,

"I did _nothing_ wrong!"

He lolled his head back down to look at me,

"Excuse me?"

I pulled forward against the chains, feeling the tension in my arm and legs. The kunai started to stab at me.

Ignoring the pain, I yelled at him,

"_This_ is wrong! Everyone should be allowed to use Magik! Even women! Training her should not be illegal!"

Then, something crucial popped into my head,

"Wait, where's Sakura? What have you done with her?"

The ANBU slowly shook his head, kneeling down again to be at my height,

"Listen, Uchiha... That will _never_ happen in our lifetime... A _woman,_"

He said the word with such disgust that I felt chagrin fill me more.

He continued, not noticing my discomfort,

"Pft! A _woman_ can not be a Magi! It would only ruin the order of things! If a _woman_ was a Magi, she wouldn't know when to attack, she would show sympathy and hold back! She would let the enemy live, showing unnesecary mercy! It's disgusting!"

I smirked at him,

"Then you don't know Sakura at all. She would only show mercy to me because she doesn't want to hurt her boyfriend... Otherwise, she would attack anyone that was the enemy... Including _you_."

I chuuckled once, imagining Sakura kicking all of their asses.

He laughed alloud, somehow finding something funny in my words,

"That's quite funny, Uchiha. I can see it now, a _woman_ beating _me_ in combat. I'd like to see her try!"

I glanced off to the side, looking at my right hand again.

I gased, shock filling me, when I saw blood covering my hand.

The ANBU looked at it too, answering an unsaid question,

"That weapon does do physical damage to you. It's not like it is a mental pain like other weapons of it's kind. It's a Hyuga Clan designed weapon. It is a real kunai, just enchanted. This a special kind of kunai, and, if I'm right, they can be bought at your friend's, Sai's, Store."

I just looked at the weapon.

I hadn't seen a weapon that did damge like this that had the same use.

A weapon that was used to keep a prisoner from using Magik normally did harm to the chakra flow or mentally, making you think you were getting hurt.

But, this one, actually did inflict damage.

_Damn the Hyugas!_

A fierce stare was on my face as I turned back to the ANBU,

"I repeat only this once, where is Sakura?"

He cracked his knuckles,

"Oh, she's here. She's in a cell on the other side of the prison... She, however, is still not awakened."

He chuckled once, adding,

"She has a nice body, Uchiha, I'll give you that."

My eyes went white as I screamed,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

He yelled back,

"SILENCE, UCHIHA!"

I was suddenly feeling as though my hand was being ripped open, but I didn't dare look at the carnage the kunai was doing.

I became quiet, breathing heavilly.

The ANBU cocked his head to the side,

"So _that's_ what happens when the Curse Mark get outs of control... Hmm."

I looked down to my left hand, seeing it covered in black markings, it trailing up my arm and originating from my Curse Mark.

I rolled my shoulder, appalled.

Side glancing to the ANBU as he spoke, I listened,

"We had to take the robe she had on off of her... Heh-heh... For your sake, I guess you'd be thankful that she had on a mesh shirt and black shorts underneath, ne?"

I grinded my teeth, trying to keep control of my rage.

I spoke through my teeth,

"Let me see her..."

He shook his head,

"Sorry, kid, but you aren't allowed to see her for three more days."

I glared at him,

"What's in three days?"

He came closer to me, I could hear the smile in his voice,

"Your execution."

My heart nearly stopped.

I looked to the ground, shaking.

Not looking up at him, I asked,

"What are you going to do to me until then?"

He shrugged,

"Whatever we have to do to break your will enough..."

I shook my head, feeling as though I was cornered and had no choice,

"I'll do anything..."

He looked at me,

"What was that?"

I turned back to him,

"I'll don't anything... Just... Don't... Don't kill m-"

He punched me in my stomach, causing me to lose any balance I had.

My knees gave out under me, I fell down onto my chest.

I coughed breathlessly, regret, anger, agony, and most of all, fear engulfed my body.

The ANBU stood up,

"Che! I'll think about it... I'll be back later..."

He walked out of the room, sliding the barred doors closed.

I looked up at the metalic door, gasping for breath.

The kunai stopped ripping at me, but I felt the blood pouring at of my hand.

I let my head lie on the ground, I began to pant.

I closed my eyes, helplessness was the only thing I felt now.

_I'm sorry, Sakura... But, this is the only thing I can do..._

_**Sai's POV**_

-Ring- -Ring-

I was behind the counter of my store, sorting out the newest models of the weapons I most recently got.

I looked behind me to the annoying phone.

Locking the glass case back up, I turned around and answered it,

"Hai?"

_"Is this Sai?"_

A male's voice asked me.

I arched an eye brow,

"Who wants to know?"

The voice cleared his throat,

_"This is Hoishiko, head of the ANBU Blackopps."_

Chuckled, not feeling any bit embarassed or guilty,

"You should have stated your name before asking mine."

_"Then this _is_ Sai?"_

I sighed, shaking my head,

"Well, it _is_ my store."

He paused,

_"Well, then it's good I reached you."_

I put my free hand on my hip,

"How so?"

Another pause,

_"Well, we need to know if you can meet us at the Hokage's Office as soon as possible."_

I coughed because of the dust in the air,

"Why? Do you need me for a mission now? Or is it about the weapons?"

_"Neither. It's about a person. We need you to talk to her."_

I arched an eye brow,

"Her?"

The bell rang as someone walked in the door.

I turned quickly, putting up my index finger so they knew to give me a moment.

I spoke to Hoishiko,

"Can you give me a minute? I have a customer."

He paused, but answered,

_"Please make it quick."_

I put the phone on the counter, looking up to see who it was,

"How can I help you toda-... Naruto... What do you want?"

Naruto was wearing his black long sleeve and baggy, orange pants.

He looked behind me to the stairs leading up to my apartment,

"Is Sasuke here?"

I shook my head,

"No... Why would he be?"

Naruto shook his head too,

"I don't know. It's just, he wasn't at his house when I went there... And he doesn't have a meeting with the ANBU today... I just have this strange feeling that something is wrong."

I looked down to the phone, muttering to myself,

"Yeah... That is strange... He and Sakura don't leave much and I haven't seen them around today either... That _is_ strange."

Naruto looked to the phone on the counter top, walking around to the counter to look at some of my drawings,

"I'll leave you alone so you can finish. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Che!"

I picked the phone up,

"I'm back."

Hoishiko sighed,

_"Good... But, we need you to come here and try to talk to her."_

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose,

"Again, who's 'her'?"

Hoshiko answered me nonchalantly,

_"Sakura Haruno"_

My eye brows furrowed,

"Sakura?"

Naruto turned back to me, questions in his eyes.

I shrugged at him, putting my hand on the counter top, hopping up onto it.

Placing my hand behind me to keep balance, I sat on it.

I cleared my throat,

"What did Sakura do?"

_"I'd rather not say on the phone..."_

My voice became stern,

"I won't come if I don't know why I'd need to talk to her... So, tell me."

Hoishiko sighed,

_"She broke the law and we want her to give a confession to someone who is part of the ANBU... And, since you are her friend and part of Root, we are calling you."_

I looked to Naruto when I asked,

"Broke the law? How?"

Hoishiko laughed humorlessly,

_"Sasuke Uchiha was teaching her Magik, and we caught them."_

I gasped aloud,

"Sasuke was _what?"_

Naruto rushed over to me, looking at the phone, he mouthed,

"What?"

I looked to him, mouthing back,

"Magik!"

Naruto's eyes popped open, going white. He yelled,

"WHAT?"

I hit him, yelling back,

"SHUT UP, BAKA!"

Kicking him away from me, I said to Hoishiko,

"What? How long?"

_"We believe since May._"

In disbelief, I said to myself,

"Around the time he hired her..."

_"Hai... We caught them a few hours ago."_

I looked to my clock hangning above the archway going up the stairs.

It read:

6:45PM

I looked down to Naruto, shaking my head as he lay there dazed,

"So... What are you going to do to her?"

I already knew the answer when Hoishiko said,

_"We will have to execute her._"

I sighed, not sure of what to feel. So, instead of letting all of these emotions flood over me, I became stoic.

I had seen many executions in my life, only one though having to relate to a situation like this... I saw that one when I was still training for Root...

I shook my head, shivering,

"I'll be there soon..."

Voices were coming from behind Hoishiko, I tried to listen, but it sounded margled and distorted through the phone.

Hoishiko told them that he would 'Tell Sai' and then dismissed the person.

His voice coming back to me, he said,

_"Actually, Sai. We'll have you come tomorrow. It's too late now. Sorry for the inconvinence."_

I nodded bleakly,

"Hai..."

He hung up.

I put the phone down, pinching the bridge of my nose again, muttering to myself,

"Dammit, Sasuke! Why the _fuck_ did you do that?"

Naruto, finally seeming to regain himself, stood up, looking at me with fear in his eyes,

"Sai?"

I pulled my legs up onto the counter, turning away from Naruto's gaze.

Then, when Naruto was about to ask something, his cell phone started to ring.

We both looked to it.

I chuckled, smiling as I asked,

"Your girlfriend?"

Naruto smiled too,

"Yeah, it's Hinata..."

He picked it up, answering,

"Konichiha, akachan*"

(*Akachan-baby)

He smiled weakly, as if he was trying to appear strong for her even though she wasn't here.

He nodded,

"Yeah, I'll be there soon..."

He nodded, keeping his voice calm,

"Yeah, love you too."

He hung up, looking to me,

"Hinata wants me to come over... So... I gotta go..."

I nodded, thinking of my ex, Ino.

We broke up a few months ago...

She said she didn't like it how I kept it secret that we were together.

She thought I was embarassed to be with her...

But, I was honestly embarassed for her to be seen with me...

Someone of her standards to be seen with _me..._

I shook my head. I missed her, but I had to get over it.

Naruto got up and walked out from behind the counter I was sitting on and to the door.

Before he left, I smirked, calling out,

"Feel sorry for Hinata, you being so _small!_"

Naruto stuck up his middle finger at me as he walked out the door.

I chuckled to myself, slowly any form of happiness fading from me.

I looked back up to the clock, it read:

6:59PM.

I watched as it changed to seven.

I sighed, getting off the table and walking over to the door to flip the sign to closed.

When it was, I turned back to the counter, double checked it to see if it was locked, and then trudged up the stairs.

When I got up and entered to living room, I turned down the hall and went to my room.

Sliding open the door, I entered the dark room.

The carpets and walls were black, my bed having black blankets and pillows.

My drawing table was next to the bed, cluttered with my papers and drawing utensils.

I walked over to the bed, pulling back the black silk to reveal the only white thing in the room; the sheets.

Kicking off my shoes, I crawled under, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Getting under the covers, I looked out the window that my bed was next to.

The window faces the main street bellow.

I saw the sunlight fading, the people hurrying in and out of buildings, running around.

All of them had their own life story...

None of them had mine...

Why is it that certain things happen to certain people?

Why does Fate only choose those who believe in it to be punished?

Being a fatalist, I never would have thought that it would come back on me like this...

Slowly, I saw as time flew by.

Looking over to my clock, I saw that it was now about 9:30PM...

9:37PM to be exact...

Time went by so fast that I didnt even notice.

I sighed, finally letting my body relax and calm down.

But, it was impossible to let that tranquility completely consume me.

I closed my eyes, only seeing Sasuke hanging... Sakura being drained of her life...

The light fading from her eyes...

_Why her... Why Sasuke? Why did you do that to _her?

I let my body go comatose, remaining stoic in sleep.

_**Normal POV**_

-Huff- -Huff- -Huff-

Sasuke ran from the prison, chains still connected to his ankles and left wrist.

The kunai was stabbing him, leaving his blood trailing behind him.

He had gotten away from the ANBU who were shooting at him with fire, lightning, and ice.

However, they did not pursue him.

He was in the Konoha Centre, where the executions took place.

In the middle of the night, he was running.

He looked around, terrified, but still keeping his strength about him.

He fell to the ground, trying to keep his breath steady.

He looked up to the sky, feeling a strange sensation like the had to go somewhere...

Like he had to find _someone_...

Shaking his head, he looked to the stage that his back was leaning against.

Panting, he looked at it's grizzled, chipping stones.

He pressed his right hand to it, leaving a bloody hand print on it.

He looked to his hand after that, looking at the little pieces of stone stuck and clinging to the drying blood on his hand.

He tried to get Magik to form in it, he wanted to see the kunai.

When it appeared, he didn't feel the pain anymore, all he felt was the blood trickle down his wrist.

He brought up his left hand, the chain that was cut from just above the cuff jingled.

He put his hand on the kunai, pulling it out of his red hand.

When the blue symbols stopped glowing, he huffed, throwing it to the ground, letting it remain there for however long it takes for his persuers to find it.

He stood himself up and began to run again, running down the main street as fast as he could to the exit from the village.

Up on the top of the Hokage's Mansion stood two figures watching him leave.

The one standing farther behind asked the short one,

"Should I send the ANBU after him?"

The shorter one, who was wearing a cloak that covered the face of the speaker, answered back in a higher, feminine voice,

"No... Let him run... It was his choice to leave... If he doesn't care, then let him go."

The taller man stepped forward, an ANBU mask on his face,

"But, m'lord, he will go to Orochimaru."

The shorter one watched Sasuke still,

"That's fine. He is no longer part of the Hidden Leaf Village. The second he left the prison to escape his fate, he abandoned everything he once had... He is no longer our problem."

The ANBU stepped forward more,

"But, Lord Hokage-"

The Hokage turned to him,

"Just let it go, Hoishiko... He is no longer part of Konoha... He is a rogue..."

Hoishiko stammered.

Then, he sighed, bowing before the Hokage,

"Yes, _Lady_ Hokage..."

The Hokage looked up to the black sky, frowning,

"This is the last night he will ever be in the Hidden Leaf... His execution will return the day he does."

The Hokage looked back to Hoishiko,

"Now! Get the girl... _I_ will tell her the news of Sasuke's running away."

The Hokage walked to the door leading back down to the Office,

"He's now everybody's fool..."

The Hokage walked down the stairs, fading into darkness with the shadows.

Chapter 9: Everybody's Fool

Artitst: Evanescense


	10. Simple And Clean

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

**Warning: **Lemon will be in story! To those who **don't** want to read it, I will put a warning for where it starts and ends!

_**Simple And Clean**_

**Setting(s): **Training Field, Konoha Streets, Sakura Haruno's Household

_**Normal POV**_

"Woo! That was _amazing_, Sai!"

Ino called out to Sai as he shot the target, making it explode.

It was a warm summer, July evening.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were watching as Sai and Naruto practiced their Magik.

Sakura was wearing a long sleeve green shirt that stopped just below her collar and dark denim jeans.

Hinata was wearing a light purple tank top and kahki shorts.

Ino was in her violet tube top and jeans skirt.

Naruto and Sai wore their Magi robes.

Two years had passed since Sasuke and Sakura were discovered illegally practicing Magik together.

Sakura found out the same day that she was discovered, that Sasuke broke out of the prison and ran away to Orochimaru.

He hated her enough to leave her there to die, there would be no other reason for him to leave her there, to not bring her with him.

But, Sakura has practically forgotten him.

Ever since he left, Sakura was put on permenant watch, having to get a Sentinel herself.

But, since most of her guy friends were either Sentinels to someone else, or, in Naruto's case, had a Sentinel and could not be one himself, it took Sakura a while to get one.

But, to her luck, her Sentinel was Sai.

He was her friend and he cared for her.

He wasn't as strict with her as many other Sentinels.

A warm breeze swept through the grassy fields.

Alot has happened in the past two years.

Sakura and Sai went out for about half a year, Naruto and Hinata are engaged, and, now more currently, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto are trying to get Sai and Ino back together.

Sakura leaned down to rest on the fence that she and her friends were all watching the boys from behind.

She has changed alot as well.

Sakura now has a few tattoos on her, like the Konoha Leaf on her ankle, the word "Sakura"(In Kanji) across her collar, the Haruno Clan symbol on her right forearm, and atleast three others.

She now has her ears pierced with studs, and a monroe lip ring.

She also dresses differently; Either in very short, showy clothing, or, like how she is dressed today, in very casual clothing.

But, the newest thing about her is that her, formerly shoulder length hair, now is just above her chin.

Sakura has been so happy these past two years, but...

She can never forgive Sasuke for what he did;

He left her to die alone.

If the Hokage didn't tell her that it would be fruitless to kill her alone and that they would give her a second chance, all thanks to her friends vouching for her, she _would_ have died.

Hinata and Ino were conversing about the wedding, which was going to be in September.

Sakura watched the two of them happily talk about dresses, cake, the reception, and all that.

Sakura sighed, thinking that 18 was too young an age to be getting married.

Only four months ago she turned 18, but she still felt like the seventeen year old she used to be.

Sai and Naruto had stopped practicing and were talking amongst themselves.

Sakura basked in the sun alone, just thinking about all the events that happened today.

Sai came to her house today to bring her with him.

Oh, Sakura now, instead of living at Sasuke's old house(She was forbidden to go there once she was freed from the prison), lives in the Lower Class district, in the poor part of Konoha.

She lives in an efficency, or a one roomed apartment.

But, Sakura goes everywhere with Sai because the ANBU want him to never let her out of his sight.

When she was first freed, she actually lived with Sai for most of that year, only about a year ago moving to her new house when Sai thought he could trust her.

But, after Sai picked her up, they went out with Naruto, Hinata, and Ino to get breakfast.

After that, they came here and have been here since.

Sakura looked at her wrist watch which read:

6:35PM.

She smiled, standing up straight, and walking across the field to Sai and Naruto.

Sai looked to her, grinning back,

"Curfew?"

Sakura nodded,

"Curfew..."

Sakura had been given a curfew of eightPM. And since it took about an hour to get home, they would have to leave now.

But, how bad could an hour walk be with five friends?

Sai and Naruto walked back with Sakura to get the other two girls.

Naruto ran the rest of the way to get to Hinata.

She turned and squealed in excitement as Naruto picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionatly.

Ino jumped up and down and was saying how she couldn't wait for the wedding.

Sai and Sakura walked side by side, both sighing.

They looked to each other, then turned away shyly.

Sai spoke up,

"Remember when that was us?"

Sakura held her hands behind her back,

"Hai..."

They sighed again, reaching the other three.

When they got there, Ino turned to Sai, going up to him and giving him a hug.

Sai hugged her back.

Sakura smiled, whispering in his ear,

"Now it's you two."

Sai chuckled, pulling away from the hug and kept his hand around Ino's waist.

They all began to walk back to the village, laughing and having fun as they did.

_**Sai's POV**_

"Yeah, that's right! Oh! What's today's date, Sai?"

Ino asked me.

The five of us were finally back in the village, walking down the streets to drop off Naruto and Hinata at their house.

They moved in together some time last year.

I went through my mind,

"Um, let's see... Today is... July 22? Yeah, July 22nd."

Sakura at my right side, sighed.

Ino and I looked to her, Ino asking,

"What's wro- Oh... Sorry, Sakura..."

I frowned pulling her over to me by putting my arm across her bare shoulders.

She looked up to me, shock in her eyes,

"What? You don't have to worry..."

She tried to do a fake smile like mine, I shook my head, saying to her,

"We will wish him a happy birthday if you want... It's tomorrow, right?"

Sakura's face became annoyed,

"No. That's the last thing I'd want to do! I would _love_ it if we all just forgot about Sasuke tomorrow!"

Naruto and Hinata, who were trailing ahead of us, turned around and looked at Sakura.

Hinata spoke up,

"Wha-What are you talking a-about, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, looking away from all of us,

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it, guys..."

Naruto frowned, pulling Hinata closer to him.

Ino put her other hand on my chest, holding me tighter.

I looked to Ino, rubbed her side, and let go of Sakura.

We had all forgiven her for what she did two years ago... But...

It almost seemed as though she didn't forgive herself...

I tried to talk to her about it when we were going out.

The most she told me was that she had tempted Sasuke, that it was her fault.

Back then, it seemed like she was sad that Sasuke left, that he got in trouble with the law...

But now...

She seems to think that he deserves everything he got.

I sighed.

We passed the Hokage's Mansion, walking across the dirt field around it to get a short cut to Naruto's House.

Naruto and Hinata stopped and turned to us when we were about three blocks away.

Hinata walked over to the two girls at either side of me and gave each of them a hug, saying her good-byes.

Naruto waved bye to all of us as Hinata walked back to him.

When they began to leave us, the three of us, Sakura, Ino, and I, began to go to Sakura's house.

It was olny a ten minute walk though, so we would get there before the curfew.

We talked about today and what we would all do tomorrow.

After deciding to do the same tomorrow and to go out for dinner too, we talked about the most random of things.

These 'things' included houses, the other villages and lands, Naruto's wedding, our favorite kinds of food, and, weirdest of all, people who dress in drag...

Sakura and Ino both tried to convince me to do that some time, but I obviously refused.

We were close to Sakura's house.

We entered the Lower Class District, walking towards the small streets that made the citizens' homes.

We walked down Sakura's small street. It was very thin, not even big enough for a car, but only for a few bikes.

Sakura's house was against the boundary wall of the village, so she was at the edge of the Hidden Leaf.

Her house was small, it only having one room, but she made it look amazing.

We walked up to the stairs that led to the door.

Sakura's hand went to her pocket, but she found nothing.

Turning to me, she held out her hand, a begging expression on her face.

I sighed, shaking my head as I smiled, pulling out her keys from my pocket.

The ANBU made me have copies of many of Sakura's items, including a key to her house.

I didn't like to have it, but I had to.

I gave it to her, she unlocked the door, gave me back the key, and stepped in.

Turning back to us, she tossed me the key, saying to us

"Thanks for walking me home, guys. It was alot of fun today."

Ino smiled, taking one step up the stairs to give her a hug good-bye, then came back to my side.

I smiled at Sakura,

"Aa... See you tomorrow, Sakura."

She beamed, nodded at us, then closing the door and going into her house.

Ino and I were alone as we walked back to drop Ino off.

She clung to me, I pulled her closer.

She looked up to me,

"Sai?"

I glanced down to her,

"Ino?"

Her gaze moved to the ground beneathe us,

"Have you ever thought of... Um... Getting back together?"

I pursed my lips, hesitating,

"Well... Sometimes... But..."

She kept her voice low,

"'But'?"

I chuckled,

"I don't know how to ask you back out."

Her head snapped up to look at me, smiling wide,

"Really?"

I nodded,

"Honto*"

(*Honto-Really)

She looked down to our shoes,

"Well... All you have to do is ask..."

I flicked my head,

"Okay."

I stopped, keeping her there with me by holding her waist,

"Ino... Do you want to go back out with me?"

She beamed, jumping up and kissing me.

I kissed her back, smiling.

When she pulled away, she huffed,

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

I grinned, beginning to walk again, holding her closer to me than before.

We smiled the whole walk back to my house, not bothering to bring Ino back to her house.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Thanks for walking me home, guys. It was alot of fun today."

Ino smiled at me, coming up to give me a hug.

I hugged her back, looking to Sai.

He grinned,

"Aa... See you tomorrow, Sakura."

I smiled wide, stepping back into my house and locking the door behind me.

I turned around, pressing my back against the door, closing my eyes and sliding down it.

My house was small.

The first part you entered had wooden floors and was like a living room and kitchen as one. To the right, the wood turned to tile and a fridge with a few counter tops, a stove, and a sink were there.

To the left was an indent in the room where my in need of repair TV was infront of my makeshift coffee table and shitty couch.

When facing the living room area, to the right was a door leading to the small bathroom.

It was the size of a half-bath, but it still somehow fit the shower in.

Infront of me was an end table about seventeen feet away and, about six feet closer to me was a partitioned wall that had my bed against it and the back wall, a useless bay window at that wall aswell.

I say 'useless' because, seriously, why would I need a bay window when the only thing there is the gigantic border wall?

I sighed, standing myself up and going to the bathroom.

I went and splashed water on my face.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I turned my gaze back down at the running water.

Switching it off so as not to waste the water, I heard a noise that sounded like shoes stomping on the wooden floor.

I ran out of the bathroom and looked over to the bay window by my bed.

What I saw at first scared the living hell out of me;

A man was kneeling down on the ground, slowly standing back up to look at me.

I backed away towards the front door.

When up right, he tilted his head to to the right, taking on step foreward.

I backed into the wall behind me, looking at him with fear.

He was in a Magi robe.

The shirt was white and open at the chest, and he wore a dark blue skirt with black trousers underneath.

But, the one thing that majorly caught my eye was the purple rope tied around his waist.

I looked at it, getting flashes of five people from deep in my memories.

(Imagine Sasuke's Shippuden Outfit for this!)

He stopped a few feet infront of me.

I closed my eyes, fearing what would happen next.

He looked over my body, and, in a husky, seductive, tenor voice, spoke,

"Sakura? You have changed quite a bit..."

I opened my eyes, adreniline coursing through me because of the familiarity of the voice.

I looked to the intruder, not able to see clearly because of the lights being off.

I stared at the figure, making out the pale skin, spikey black hair, and, most of all, and hardest to see, the black eyes.

Still cowered against the wall, I spoke,

"Sa...Sasuke?"

The man smiled,

"Then it _is_ you, Sakura..."

I gasped, no longer feeling fear, but _rage_.

I walked forward and looked at him.

He had barely changed, but he was taller slightly.

I growled, hitting him.

However, he caught my hand before I made contact with his skin.

He chuckled,

"Testy, testy... I expected you to welcome me, not try to attack me."

I glared at him,

"Why the hell would I welcome you, you sick fuck?"

He chuckled again,

"Oo... You seem to have adapted quite a vocabulary... Funny..."

I tried to knee him, but his other hand caught me again.

I blushed deeply at his touch, feeling more and more anger building.

He shook his head, tsking at me,

"Why so much chagrin?"

I smiled angrilly,

"Oh, why not? After what you did to me, I should feel peachy!"

He let go of me, backing up to be by my bed.

He looked at the sheets and the section that was my room.

I stepped forward, quietly yelling,

"Get the fuck out of my house, Uchiha."

He smiled, coming up to me and stepping behind me.

He put his hands on my shoulders, smiling at me.

I just looked at him as he spoke,

"Oh... What happened to my kind,"

I looked away from him as he continued,

"Sweet,"

Then, suddenly he was infront of me, his left hand holding my cheek,

"Innocen-"

He cut himself short,

"Well, maybe not _innocent_,"

He put both of his hands on my face,

"But, what happened to _that_ Sakura?"

I stared at him, gasping.

Then, growling, I pushed his hands away from me.

He gasped quietly as I stepped backwards, closer to my bed,

"She grew up!"

He watched me silently.

We quietly stood there, staring at each other for a few moments.

I crossed my arms, looking out the window he entered through,

"Get out... I won't call the ANBU because of what we used to have... But, if you don't leave now, I won't hesitate to call them."

He smiled,

"But, I'm not leaving."

I looked to him, then behind him at the wall phone.

He looked too. He then turned back to me, smirking playfully.

I lurched forward, trying to reach the phone.

But, he grabbed me by my waist, picking me up off the ground.

I screamed out, hoping someone would hear and come help me.

Sasuke shushed me, placing me on the bed, covering my mouth with his hand,

"Geez, Sakura... Why do you have a bad temperment around me?"

I bit his hand, he pulled away slowly, seeming to not be affected at all.

I yelled,

"Like you don't know!"

His eyes widened innocently,

"I honestly don't... Please inform me."

I grinded my teeth, speaking through them,

"You want me to tell you? Fine!"

I pushed him away with my feet, backing into the wall that was at one side of my bed,

"I'll tell you why!"

I lowered my voice, but it still sounded furious,

"The day you ran away! You left me to die! If it wasn't for the sympathy of the Hokage and Sai, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata, I would be dead!"

He shook his head as I continued,

"You hated me enough to leave me for dead, Sasuke!"

He shook his head more,

"Is that really what you think?"

I nodded, thinking that he must be some new form of stupid to think otherwise.

He came closer to me, putting his hands on the bed as his knees stayed on the ground,

"Than they have told you falacies, Sakura... That's wrong... Not true."

I pulled my legs closer to me so he wouldn't touch me,

"What do you mean?"

He rested his elbows on the bed,

"The way that you make it out to be is that I left you to save myself... That's not how it was at all."

Not sure of what he meant, I asked,

"Explain then."

He nodded,

"Okay..."

He crossed his arms on the bed,

"The day we were imprisoned, I made a deal with the Hokage-"

I cut him off,

"-A deal?"

He nodded again,

"Hai... I made a deal that I would leave Konoha and never come back, and in return, they would let you live. And, if I came back, they could kill me."

I shook my head, disbelief flooding me,

"No... You... Why would you leave without telling me why? You couldn't have loved me if you left! You hated me! "

I felt tears over flowing from my eyes. I turned, resting my face against my shoulder.

Sasuke wiped the tears away so gently and kindly that it took me by surprise. I looked back at him.

He titled his head slightly, coming closer to me,

"Sakura... I never _stopped _loving you..."

I gasped, freezing my body.

_If this was true, then everything I've been told was a lie!... But... The Hokage made it out to be that he left me alone... The ANBU even chased him out- Wait!_

I looked into his eyes,

"But you were chased off of the premises! Why?"

He rested his head on his right shoulder,

"They wanted it to seem real to any citizens around... And... Not all of the ANBU knew about the deal... Not even the Head of the Blackopps..."

He paused, shaking his head,

"Sakura, I'd do _anything_ for you."

I gasped again.

I knew he was true... I just knew it deep down... I could _feel_ it... It was like I knew it all along...

I relaxed my body more, bringing my right hand to his cheek, holding him.

He came up onto the bed, hovering over me.

We looked each other in the eyes for a moment, slowly drawing closer, our eyes becoming half-lidded.

Our lips met, moving with each others in unison.

It was like how I remembered it, but, now, in our time of reunion, it seemed better than any of the other times.

He moved closer to me, bringing one of his knees onto the twin bed.

I gripped the back of his neck, pulling at the roots of his hair.

He came onto the bed, turning us around so we were on the bed the right way.

He pressed me down onto it, kissing me tenderly, with so much passion.

We pulled away to breathe.

We looked at each other again, slowly going back to each other's mouth.

When we began to kiss again, Sasuke slipped his tongue into my mouth, I brought my hand up to the shoulder of his shirt, pulling it down.

He chuckled, pulling away just barely so I could still feel his lips on mine, his warm breathe against my face,

"You know, I didn't come here to have sex with you..."

I laughed breathlessly,

"Well... Just remember our first kiss... You do remember don't you?"

He smiled,

"How could I forget?"

He kissed me again, putting his hand under the shoulder of my shirt, pulling up.

When it was off, he said to me,

"You are just as weak as I am..."

I lifted my chin for him, asking as he kissed my neck,

"Weak?"

He stopped, answering,

"Yes... You used to be able to make me do anything just by a kiss... Apparently you have the same weakness when I kiss you..."

And, probably to prove his point, he kissed my neck again, causing me to shiver.

I chuckled,

"Yeah... I guess you're right then."

**¡Warning!**

**¡Lemon Coming Up!**

**¡Read Again When This Sign Appears Once More!**

He kissed my neck as he pulled his own shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

His chest was even more built than I remembered.

We quickly tried to get undressed.

And, like we had intended, we were both in our under clothing before we knew it.

I lay under Sasuke, only in my black bra and boy shorts.

Sasuke, only in his boxers and haivng the rope around his waist, looked at my body.

I followed his gaze as he looked at the cherry blossom on my stomach.

He shook his head,

"A tatoo?"

I nodded,

"Yeah... Um... Sai drew all of them..."

His attention flashed to the tatoo of my name on my collar.

I frowned as he seemed to find that annoying.

He shook his head, going back to my neck,

"Remind me to kill Sai for ever laying a finger on you..."

I shivered when I thought of telling him what Sai and I _had_ done before.

He sensed my unease, looking at me,

"Sakura?"

I looked at my left arm, thinking of whether or not to tell him.

He looked at my arm too, gasping, sitting us both up.

He gently held my arm, looking at the tatoo there.

I felt confused wondering what he was so shocked about.

Then I remembered what tatoo was there.

He looked me in the eyes,

"An Uchiwa?... My clan symbol..."

I blushed,

"Yeah... that was my first tatoo..."

He smiled,

"I feel grateful, Sakura... But... What are you so nervous about... Or... Let me guess, it has to do with you and Sai... Am I correct?"

I gasped,

"You're very smart, Sasuke..."

He shrugged, reaching for the hook of my bra,

"I could tell... And, you don't have to hide it... I can handle it..."

I sighed as he took the bra off my body,

"Well... When Sai and I were going out about a year or two ago... We... Um... We had sex..."

He nodded, not looking affected by this knowledge.

I hugged him, my hand going to his boxers as I spoke,

"I'm sorry... I've loved another... I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, getting the boxers off the rest of the way as he pushed me back down onto the bed, pulling my boy shorts down my legs,

"No... Don't say you're sorry... I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness... I made you think I hated you for two years..."

I pulled him closer to me,

"Then I forgive you..."

He tossed my boy shorts to the floor, slowly lowering himself onto me.

I smiled, saying to him quietly,

"I'm yours and yours alone..."

He slid his erection into me, I tensed slightly.

He moved forward and out as he kissed me.

We enjoyed the pleasure of the intercourse and showed that we loved each other... Just like our first kiss.

We had sex for a few hours until the digital clock on the other side of the room started to beep.

We looked to it, sweating.

It was 12:00AM.

July 23rd.

I looked to Sasuke as he kept his dark eyes on the glowing blue digits.

I pulled him by his hair, bringing his lips back to mine.

When we pulled away, I smiled, breathelessly saying,

"Happy birthday..."

He chuckled, pushing my legs farther apart, thrusting in and out of me harder and faster,

"Lucky 19."

I smiled, rolling my head back in ecstasy, gasping with pleasure.

We continued our love making for an hour before we both had enough.

Sasuke pulled up the covers from the bed and lied down under them, keeping me ontop of him.

He kissed me as we fell asleep.

I kissed his collar, going comatose.

Today was a good day.

**¡End Of Warning!**

**¡Lemon Over!**

**¡You Can Resume Reading!**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I woke up on Sakura's bed, her in my embrace.

I smiled, kissing her awake.

She opened her eyes drowsilly, grinning back at me, snuggling into my chest.

Today, July 23rd...

I smiled at her, thinking that she was the best birthday gift.

But, inwardly, I knew that today with her was going to have to be cut short.

I tilted my head, looking her in the eyes,

"Sakura? Do you think you can get up?"

Sakura's eyes popped open, but she nodded.

Sitting up, she stretched, looking around for her shirt.

I sat up in the bed, watching her as she put on her clothing.

When she was wearing her green shirt and boy shorts again, I got up and looked for my pants.

Pulling them on, I sat on the floor, Sakura sat infront of me, crossing her legs.

I held her hands, speaking softly,

"Sakura... Do you remember any Magik?"

She tensed, but nodded anyways.

I tilted my head to her,

"Good... I want to teach you one last spell..."

She leaned forward,

"What is it?"

I formed a ball of self enfused energy in my hand, telling her,

"When I worked for Lord Orochimaru, he taught me many spells that could be useful for us... Like this... It will make it so we will always be able to see each other even when we are countries apart."

She looked at my hands, the blue ball of energy,

"What else did he teach you?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing that I'd like to use anytime soon... But, remember how to form your chakra enfused punches?"

She nodded, forming it after I asked.

It was weaker than the last time I saw it, it being more pale in colour and dull in shine, but it was strong enough.

I held out my hand, letting my energy mix with hers.

Sakura's eyes widened when the two auras started to glow white and surround us.

Our eyes glowed white for a moment, then everything went back to normal.

She gasped, leaning forward.

She glanced up at me,

"Wha... what was that?"

I pulled her back up,

"A Binding Spell... It will make it so you can see me whenever you want... All you have to do it form that Chakra ball and say 'Anata no koto o samishigaru'*."

(*Anata no koto o samishigaru- I miss you)

Sakura nodded repeating it to herself.

I gestured for her to use it.

She nodded, forming the energy and saying the incantation.

A white ball floated infront of her, her eyes glowed just as brightly as she saw me.

I spoke as she saw what ever she wanted to see of me,

"I have used this spell with only two others, and both of them are dead... And, even though I've only used it to see Itachi, I can still see him... So, this spell will last even when the other dies. But... I don't plan on staying long enough for that to happen."

I smiled when she did at the sight she saw.

Her eyes faded back to their emerald green, she beamed, leaning across to hug me.

Then, as I hugged her back, her door flung open and we heard apalled gasps.

We looked to the opening.

There stood three figures; Yamato, an high ranked ANBU Magi, Hoishiko, the Head of ANBU, and Sai.

I jumped up, prepared to fight, but, before I could do anything, I was knocked unconsious by Hoishiko.

I fell to the ground, seeing Sakura being taken by Yamato, Sai watching us in terrified shock.

I closed my eyes, hearing the last words from Hoishiko,

"We didn't expect to find you here, but... Welcome back, Uchiha... This was your last chance, and now... Both you _and_ Sakura will die today!"

I heard nothing more.

Chapter 10: Simple and Clean

Artitst: Utada Hikaru


	11. Six Feet From The Edge

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Six Feet From The Edge**_

**Setting(s): **Konoha Centre

_**Normal POV**_

"No!"

"What's going on?"

"Let her burn!"

"Let her go!"

"Finally she gets her punishment!"

"Give her one more chance!"

"Time for the Draining!"

All of these things were being called out by the people in the crowd.

Sakura and Sasuke were on the stage that the executions took place on.

They were both immediatly taken there, taken to die.

After the two of them were discovered at Sakura's house, Sai had to be restricted and held back by other ANBU agents.

Naruto was also being held by ANBU so he would not try to save the person who he saw as a sister.

Everyone in the crowd was screaming in some form of excitement, either pleasure at seeing her finally die, or fear at seeing her life be drained from her.

Sasuke was just waking up from being unconscious for the past half hour.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Then, he gasped when he recognized the stone stage.

He tried to stand only to be pushed back down by an ANBU.

Sakura was in the middle of the front part of the stage, he was on the left back edge.

He looked around at the people also on the stage.

Sai was across from him on the right edge of the back stage, his hands cuffed to one of the flagpoles, the magik kunai in both of them.

Naruto was down on the ground, closest to the stage.

Sasuke looked up to see who it was who's foot was on his back.

He gasped at the sight of Kakashi.

Sasuke yelled out at him,

"Kakashi! What are you doing?"

Kakashi's eye looked sorrowful as he spoke back,

"Sasuke... I'm sorry, but I can't let you go... I'm sorry..."

He felt the level of fear rising.

Sakura was tied by her hands and feet, wearing a white tank top and shorts.

Sasuke looked to his clothing, he was wearing a white short sleeve and white jeans.

Just like how he remembered the people being executed when he was a child.

Sai looked around him, mentally screaming as he tried to find some way to escape his constraints.

He glared across the stage at Sasuke, the person who is at fault for this whole mess!

If Sasuke never came back, Sakura would not be put out to die now!

Hoishiko was standing next to Sai, so Sai yelled out to him,

"Why is _she_ the only one presented to the crowd? Why isn't _he_ the one up there?"

Hoishiko kept his eyes on Sakura as he spoke,

"Because _she_ is going to die first."

Sai screamed,

"WHAT?"

He looked back to Sakura, feeling so much pain and fear that he could barely stand it.

Naruto, down in the crowd, looked up to Sakura, as she kneeled there.

Naruto was being held by three ANBU agents, one for each arm and one having a lock around his chest.

Naruto watched as Sakura stayed there calmly, a strong expression on her face.

He shook his head, screaming for them to let her go.

He turned his gaze to Sasuke, who looked like he was about to break down.

The same look that Naruto and Sai had on their faces.

Naruto shook and writhed about, trying to get the ANBU's grip to losen enough so he could go up there and save Sakura.

He looked back to his fianceé and Ino as they held each other, whimpering and screaming just as much as all the people who didn't want Sakura to die.

Naruto glared at the ground, grinding his teeth as the ANBU told him to shut up and behave.

Hinata and Ino held each other, tears streaking down both of their cheeks as they saw their best friend tied up on the execution stage.

Neither of them wanted to give in to the thought that Sakura willingly learned Magik again, but they knew that it was true.

They called out to her, hoping she would hear.

They yelled things like,

"Sakura! Come to your senses!"

"Beg for mercy!"

"Say that you were forced!"

"Tell them it was all Sasuke's fault!"

But they also knew that Sakura, if she even heard them, would never listen.

They knew that Sakura was too stubborn to admit if what they were calling out was true.

And, even more...

They knew that Sakura would never pin it all on Sasuke.

They knew that she loved him now...

That, somehow, in just last night, her dispostion of him changed drastically.

But, then again, they could tell that she never completely, fully hated him.

They knew that the hatred she claimed to have for him was not as much as she proclaimed.

They watched in horror as their best friend was tied there, ready to die.

Sakura stayed still, letting all of the commotion pass her by.

She remained unfased by all of it.

Sai and Sasuke screaming behind her, seeing Naruto upfront, begging to let her go, Ino and Hinata who were crying in the middle of the huge crowd, and all of the other citizens of Konoha who either pleaded for her freedom or death.

She ignored it all, showing pride.

She knew that she was going to be the first to die, that Sasuke was going to meet his fate after her.

But, the one thing she kept in her mind was that, no matter what, once she died, Sasuke would follow her.

They would be together forever.

It was as if Fate made it known she would be able to see him forever and always the second he taught her that spell.

She looked down at the chizzled stone beneath her knees.

She examined the colour, texture, the feel of it, everything.

It was like waiting for the doctor in the waiting room.

How you look around and remember ever little detail until it was your turn to go up.

That is exactly how Sakura imagined it.

She didn't want to show weakness, she would go into this showing pride and strength.

She wished she could tell this to Sasuke though, so he would do the same after her.

She didn't dare look at him.

She couldn't bring herself to even if she wanted.

She feared, that if she did look, she wouldn't be able to hold herself together.

So, instead, she either looked forward at the crowd below or down at the stones she was on.

She looked at every little design.

She saw where each stone began and ended.

The stones were old, she could tell by the amount of pebbles that lay ontop of the main stones.

They had an interesting colour on closer inspection, almost like a mustard, cream, or sandy colour, but it was all mixed together as well.

Sakura kept her gaze on that, blocking herself out from the real world and the real situation at hand.

Sasuke looked around to face Kakashi again,

"Okanaides!* Kakashi! Stop this!"

(*Okanaides-Please)

Kakashi simply shook his head,

"Gomen, Sasuke... Sore wa fukanou des e yamete kudasai*."

(*Sore wa fukanou des e yamete kudasai-It's impossible to stop)

Sasuke looked down to the ground, anxiety rushing through him again.

He looked across to Sai, Sai looked to him.

In that moment, they both got one thing through to each other,

Sakura is the only thing that matters right now

The two of them may hate each other, but they both genuinely cared about Sakura.

Sasuke looked down to the crowd, at Naruto in particular.

Naruto, yelling at the ANBU, looked up, to see Sasuke looking down, and, if he was right, at _him_.

Naruto felt rage fill him at the sight of his former... No... He couldn't give up on Sasuke, he never did.

But, he still felt rage at the sight of his best friend.

He yelled at him,

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do?"

Sasuke couldn't find the right words, so he turned away.

Kakashi looked down to Sasuke,

"Daijobu?"

Sasuke looked up to him, scoffing in disbelief,

"Am I okay? Joudan deshou*? WHY WOULD I BE OKAY?"

(*Joudan deshou- Are you kidding)

Kakashi looked away from him to look at the still body that was Sakura.

She was the only one who seemed to not be terrified or excited in some way.

Sai looked back to Sasuke, glaring as he yelled out,

"This is all your fault, Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned his gaze to him, calling out,

"Just shut the fuck up! I'm the one who's being tourtured!"

Sai scoffed,

"Like you're the only one! She is one of my friends-"

Sasuke yelled out,

"And I love her! She is the only person who I love and forever will!"

Sakura, who was trying to ignore this, gasped, felling suddenly weaker, but, at the same time stronger.

She just heard Sasuke say that he loves her, something she had only heard him say years ago.

She straightened up more, preparing for what would be happening soon.

But, what she didn't expect was just how soon.

Someone in the crowd called out for Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai to hear,

"The executioner Magi are coming!"

The two boys who were being confined on the stage looked to the stairs behind them, Sakura could not because of her bindings.

Five figures all in different robes walked up.

Sasuke growled as he recognized all the faces.

Closest to him, on the far left to the crowd wearing a pale green robe that had mesh in the front and a crossed out circle was Shikamaru Nara, one of the smartest Magi in Konoha.

He was choosen because of his smarts and grasp of Magik.

Next to him in a long, white robe with a few gray sploches, and long brunette hair was Neji Hyuga, the cousin of Hinata, and second best compared to Sasuke when he was still a Konoha Magi.

Neji Hyuga was one of the strongest Jonin Magi in all of Konoha at the moment. He might not be part of the ANBU, but he has the potential.

In the middle was a foreigner to the Hidden Leaf, but still an ally, was Gaara of the Desert, wearing his red robe with the sash going across the shoulder and down the waist.

Gaara was actaully the Kazekage, or, leader of the Hidden Sand Village, Suna.

Next to him was the dog boy, Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto glared up at his smokey gray robed figure.

The robe he wore was smokey gray and resembled a traditional ninja's outfit; It was an almost black colour on top, tied in the middle by a leather sash, and had black bell bottom pants that looked like a hamika.

Naruto and Kiba were friends and also rivals, but not as much as he and Sasuke are.

The last one was in a long, plain, light gray robe that was like a jacket, the front being completely black and covering his mouth.

The fluffy brunette, afro hair is how Sai knew it was Shino Aburame, a very strong Magi who uses bugs as a weapon naturally.

He was quiet but very deadly in combat.

They walked over to Sakura, turning her around to face them.

Sakura gasped when she saw them.

She didn't gasp in fear, but in shock.

She knew all of them personally from either school or, in the case of Gaara, when he came to visit Konoha.

The five Magi showed some form or shock, guilt, or stoicness at the sight of her.

Sakura was a beloved person by all, whether it was the way that Naruto loved her as a sister or how Sai loved her more than a friend like a crush or how Hinata and Ino loved her as a best friend.

Or even how Sasuke loved her.

How he loved her truely in the sense of the word...

However, anyone who felt like that would probably be standing out and trying to stop this now.

But, no one could stop it today.

No one could try to convince the ANBU to have the five Magi stop.

No one could do anything as they watched her die right infront of them.

Hoishiko stepped up to the five Magi, saying loud enough so the crowd would hear and listen.

He cleared his throat, everyone, even the screaming Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, silenced themselves,

"You five have been choosen to perform the Draining Spell on Sakura Haruno for breaking the law and practicing Magik... And, then, once she breathes her last breath, the hanging of Sasuke Uchiha will take place for him being the one to teach her and for returning to Konoha as a rogue."

Hoishiko looked at all their faces, adding,

"Hajimemashou ka*?"

(*Hajimemashou ka- Shall we start)

The five Magi looked to Sasuke and Sakura, all seeming to show some sort of sympathy.

They looked at each other, discussing what they could possibly do.

Neji spoke first,

"The girl on execution is Hinata's best friend... Or, atleast one of them."

Shikamaru spoke,

"Yeah... But... -sigh- What a drag..."

Kiba stepped up,

"We were choosen to kill _her_... But..."

He cut himself off, letting Gaara talk,

"Yes... We were choosen to kill her... And that is why we are here now..."

Shino remained quiet through out the exchange.

But, as they had been choosen to do, they all nodded amongst themselves and prepared the spell.

The spell itself required the Magik of five strong Magi, thus why they were all choosen.

It borrows Magik from all of them combined and forms a spell that is similar to a vacuum, sucking all of the Chakra out of who ever it is used upon.

They all presented their auras.

Shikamaru's was a pale green.

Neji's was a metalic gray.

Gaara's was a blood red.

Kiba's was a pale red, similar to the colour of his clan's symbol.

Shino's was a dull, pale gray, almost like the colour of lithium.

They fused them together, the auras becoming a glowing, blue-green colour, hints of every colour inside of it.

They said the incantation, preparing it to be the Draining Spell.

The crowd began to go hysterical again.

Cries of mercy on her.

Cheers for the death of Sakura Haruno.

Screams of her friends in the crowd.

Sobbing of those who could not bare to watch.

The two boys who loved her on the stage, screaming their hearts out for her life.

Sai looked to Hoishiko, screaming at him to release him, to have Hoishiko give Sakura a chance.

Sasuke kept turning to Kakashi, trying to plead with him to let him go and save her before it was too late.

Naruto, in the crowd, trying to fight his way out of the grasps of the ANBU holding him.

Ino, yelling out to the fvie Magi on the stage to think it over again.

Hinata, crying into Ino's blouse, repeatedly yelling out to Neji.

Sakura's eyes dialated as she saw the spell forming.

This was it.

This was the final time she would see the day.

She was only six feet from the edge.

Six feet away from the Magi, the men she knew and considered as friends.

Six feet away from the Magi who would kill her.

She shook away her fear, straightening her back, showing pride.

She would not leave looking regretful.

She _chose_ to learn the new Magik Sasuke taught her.

She _chose_ to learn it in the first place.

She _chose_ her fate.

She closed her eyes, preparing for her execution.

Silently so no one would hear, she said her good-byes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, Hinata... I won't be able to see your wedding..."

She shook her head,

"Ino... I hope you and Sai are going to be happy together..."

She smiled, thinking of the last person she would say good-bye to, the first person she would greet when she was gone,

"Sasuke... I love you... I'm sorry for getting you into this... But, I love you..."

The screaming and cheering intensified as the spell was reaching it's maximum power.

Everyone's voices were blocked out by the others, no one able to hear the person next to them.

Sakura stayed strong.

She squinted her eyes closed, a single tear drop going down her cheek.

The five Magi called out,

"Draining Jujutsu!"

Then, all time seemed to stop.

So much happened in that one moment, that it was near impossible to accuratly figure out what happened until it did.

Time resumed.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

The stage was silent.

The five Magi took a step back in shock.

Sakura opened her eyes.

She gasped at the sight.

**¡Warning!**

**¡The Death Has Happened!**

**¡The Next Sentence Will Reveal Who Just Died!**

Sasuke looked up to Sakura, the firey like spell disipating from his back and fading in the air.

Sakura's breathing was fast and shallow.

Sasuke smiled, taking his left hand up to caress her face.

Sakura's tears over flowed, going down her face uncontrollably.

Sasuke chuckled weakly, attempting to keep his smile on his face.

Sai stared at them, mouth agape.

Naruto was striken by horror on the ground.

Hoishiko's mouth kept opening and closing, as though he was trying to object.

The whole crowd was silent.

Hoishiko looked to Kakashi, running over to him, quietly accusing him,

"What the fuck just happened, Kakashi?"

Kakashi simply looked to him,

"He said that he would give his life for hers... So, I let him go... I wanted to see if he would... And he did..."

Hoishiko stammered, going through his memories as he spoke,

"That has never happened before at executions like this..."

Kakashi nodded,

"Hai, usually the guy is fine if the girl died... Usually he only trained her for just that... To have been able to get away with training. Almost like a rebelious teen."

Hoishiko looked to Sasuke, his body infront of hers, ready to collapse,

"He actaully saved her... None of the other Magi who trained the woman ever even offered that..."

Kakashi nodded,

"Hai, sai*... He really _did_ care for her."

(*Hai, sai- Yes, again-Yes, 'Sai' means 'Again')

Sakura's sobbing was the only thing heard through out the whole field that the Centre was.

Sasuke smiled, wiping away her tears.

In a soothing voice, he said, the whole crowd hearing,

"Nakanaide*... It'll all be fine..."

(*Nakanaide-Don't cry)

Sakura shook her head,

"No... Sasuke... Sasuke-kun, why?"

He grinned more, his voice echoing across the Centre,

"Because... Last night... I told you I'd do _anything_ for you Sakura... That includes giving my life... For yours..."

Sakura began to whimper, shaking her head, not wanting to face the reality infront of her eyes.

But, she couldn't escape.

There was no way to get around it.

Sasuke brought up his other hand, staying on his knees,

"Sakura..."

His chest heaved, as though he couldn't breathe.

His hands shook on her face, he continued,

"Itsudemo... Wasureru...*"

(*Itsudemo wasureru- Never forget)

He pulled himself closer to her.

Sakura shook, agony taking over her.

Sasuke kissed her lips so tenderly and with so much love that Sakura's tears streaked down her face nonstop.

Sakura kissed him back, never wanting this to stop.

Sasuke pulled away, smiling.

He moved his right hand from her face to her waist, his grip becoming weaker. He couldn't keep his arm up anymore.

Sakura tried to move her hand to his, but the bindings would let her.

She shook her head more, crying out,

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please! Please don't leave me! Not again!"

He lowered his head involunterily, his body shaking.

Using the last of his strength, he looked up to her, kissing her once more.

Sakura put all of her might into the kiss.

Sasuke chuckled, his strength wavering,

"Just... Remember..."

His hand slipped from her cheek, he now tried to hold himself up.

Attempting to finish, he spoke, his voice getting weaker,

"Remember that I love you... Remember the spell... Remember..."

He squinted his right eye closed, his breath coming less and less.

Sakura shook her head, screaming,

"NO! SASUKE, NO!"

He smiled, the light fading from his eyes.

Then, Sasuke did one thing he had not done in over a decade.

A tear drop came from his eyes, going down his face and falling to the stones below.

His arms gave out and he fell down infront of Sakura.

Her face froze with horror as she watched his chest rise and fall quickly.

Then...

He stopped.

Sakura spoke quietly,

"Sasuke...?"

She shook her head, tears falling down beside his body,

"SASUKE!"

The everyone other than Sakura was silent.

Sai looked at Sasuke's motionless body, feeling a sort of admiration for him.

He gave his life for Sakura...

He _did_ love her.

Naruto shook his head, trying to let his brain actually register what just happened.

Hinata and Ino watched their best friend cry her heart out.

They couldn't blame her.

Her love just died infront of her, saving her from death.

The crowd watched in horrored awe, even the one who were supportig the death today.

Then, everyone in the crowd started to yell out at the five Magi.

All of them screamed the same words, starting a chant,

"LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"

The five Magi on the stage looked at Sasuke dead body, feeling shock and shame.

They all looked to each other.

Then, they turned to Hoishiko, who was still standing next to Kakashi.

Gaara spoke up,

"We are not going to kill her."

Hoishiko stammered, outraged,

"WH-WH-WHAT?"

Neji answered him,

"Sasuke gave his life to save her... I have seen one execution like this, but the Magi never even showed that he cared for the girl like how he just did."

Shikamaru added,

"We won't do it."

Hoishiko shook his head, screaming,

"FINE! Than if you won't...!"

He formed a strong Magik in his hand,

"Then I will!"

He ran for Sakura.

Kakashi, jumped for him, trying to stop his attack.

The five Magi all stood infront of Sakura, protecting her.

Then, in this intense moment, a woman's voice rang out.

_**"STOP!"**_

Everyone froze, including Hoishiko.

Everyone looked to the woman walking onto the stage.

Then, they all gasped when they saw the Hokage's clothing on her.

She stepped up to Hoishiko, pushing him aside, sending him across the other end of the stage with a Chakra enfused fist.

She stepped up to the five Magi, they all let her pass.

She walked over to Sakura, untying the ropes binding her arms.

When free, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke lifeless body.

The Hokage stepped up to the front of the stage, speaking to the crowd,

"All of you! Listen to me!"

Their voices disipated.

She spoke,

"My name is Tsunade Senji, and I am the Fifth Hokage."

An uproar broke out.

She silenced them once more,

"I know you are all surprised that _I_ am the Fifth, but I am."

Someone called out,

"How? You're a woman! How did you learn Magik?"

She answered calmly,

"I am one of the Sannin; The three trained by the Third Hokage."

Naruto remained quiet.

He _knew_ she was the Fifth from the start because he and Jiraiya are the ones who found her. He listened to her as she told her story once more.

Tsunade cleared her throat,

"A long time ago, the Third Hokage had trained two boys, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. But, when he met me, he wanted to try an experiment... To see if a girl could beat the two boys using Magik."

The crowd listened intently as she continued,

"So, starting soon after, he began to train me the best way he could until he was sure I had grasped every Jujutsu that Jiraiya and Orochimaru knew. Then, he had us fight... Of course, I won. And I was only a child back then... But, after that, the Third recognized me as a full blown Magi."

The crowd gasped, awed by her tale.

Tsunade looked back to the crying Sakura, saying,

"The two of them broke the rule of practicing Magik, yes... But,"

She turned back to the crowd,

"Like Sasuke had once said to me a few years ago when he left, 'limiting Magik to only males is wrong. Everyone should be allowed to use it if it can be grasped by all.' "

Tsunade rose her voice so Hoishiko would listen,

"Hoishiko! Release Sakura Haruno."

He stepped forward,

"But, Lord Hokage-"

She turned back to him,

"It's _Lady_ Hokage."

He stiffened, shocked.

But, reluctantly, he nodded, walking over to Sakura and untying the bindings on her legs.

She watched him, scared, holding Sasuke tighter, her face red from the sobbing.

Tsunade spoke up again,

"Release all of those who were being held."

She looked down to Naruto in particular.

The ANBU let go of him, he immediatly jumped up to the stage and ran to Sakura.

Sai, having the kunai taken out of his hands, joined Naruto.

Ino and Hinata looked to each other, running out from the crowd and to the stage, climbing up and going over to Sakura, hugging her.

Sakura looked at all of them.

Smiling for a moment, she picked up Sasuke, holding his body to her, tears falling down more.

Tsunade turned to the six teens, feeling sorrow for them.

She then turned back to the crowd,

"You do not need to stay here anymore. Thre is no longer going to be an execution."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, disspearsing and leaving.

As they left, they all said their good-byes to the spirit of Sasuke, knowing he was going to a better place.

Chapter 11: Six Feet From The Edge

Artitst: Creed


	12. Alone With Nothing

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

_**Alone With Nothing**_

**Setting(s): **Konoha Centre, Sasuke Uchiha's Household, Konoha Green

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura sat on the stage in the middle of the Konoha Centre, her legs off the edge, kicing her feets against the side of the stones.

It has been three weeks since hers and Sasuke's execution was scheduled...

But, only Sasuke died.

He died to save her...

He gave his life for hers.

Sakura has been in a state of meloncholy since.

She has come here every day after that, to this exact spot.

She has her friends trying to help her, but it doesn't help as much as they want it to.

Ino and Hinata have been talking to her, trying to get her to clam down, both trying to convince her that Sasuke was in a better place.

Sakura would always say back,

"I could have been with him..."

Sai would try to take her out, try to get her mind off of him, but, everytime they did, somehow, something related or that reminded her of Sasuke was brought up or seen.

But, Naruto was the weirdest.

He would ask Sakura questions like what spells Sasuke taught her, what spell he taught her when the ANBU found them that day, and, wierdest of all, he asked about Sasuke's Curse Mark.

Sakura, though, found it easier to talk to Naruto, however she didn't know why.

But, she suspected it was because he knew her more.

Sakura couldn't talk about Sasuke because it hurt to much, and Naruto knew that.

When ever he talked to her, he talked less about Sasuke and more about the spells.

Oh!

The biggest change that happened since then was that Lady Tsunade has made it legal in Konoha for women to be Magi!

Every crime pitted against Sakura and Sasuke had been terminated.

And, as a start to a revolution, Lord Kazekage, Gaara, made females allowed to be Magi in Suna too!

Because of Sakura and Sasuke, the world might change for the better.

Everyone will have equal rights!

All thanks to Sakura and Sasuke.

But, Sakura never counted herself in as considered for their gratification.

If Sasuke never saved her, this would just be another execution.

Because of his love for her, the world has taken one step to being equal.

If Sasuke didn't care, then this never would have happened.

Sakura looked up at the clear blue sky.

Sighing, she kicked her feet against the wall, forming chakra in her hand, saying,

"Anata no koto o samishigaru"

Her eyes turned white, the glowing of her hand became just as pure.

Sakura looked at the image of Sasuke, seeing him smiling and laughing with her.

She used this spell so much that she learned more about it.

She learned that she can hear his voice if she desired.

And, what she loved the most, she could see her exact memories play before her as if it were like a movie.

She always watched her and Sasuke in their best moments.

The time they went to the beach.

Their first kiss.

The first time Sasuke said he loved her.

When he came back and she forgave him.

She played every good memory as though it were a movie clip.

Her eyes faded to green as the memory ended.

She sighed, giving it a few minutes before she used it again.

The spell used alot of chakra, so she had to wait for atleast ten minutes before she saw him again.

Another thing she learned about it.

She looked across the open field to the streets at the far side, watching the people walk.

A warm breeze swept by, making her pink hair get ruffled in the wind.

She frowned, watching a couple walk by, holding hands and caressing each other.

A tear streaked down her cheek.

She felt so alone...

She was alone with nothing...

He died, leaving her with nothing but memories...

Memories that were useless for anything but...

She could have had him forever...

But... He gave himself so she could stay here longer.

Now, as she stays on the stage, thinking of all the things that could have been, she feels an odd sensation.

Almost as if his aura was near.

A warm breeze swept by again.

Sakura looked all around her, trying to find the source.

She stood up, spinning around.

As she felt the warm breeze hit her face, she could swear she heard his voice, saying to her,

"Don't forget..."

Sakura looked around her, tears falling to her feet.

She said back,

"I never will! I'll never forget you!"

She tripped over her feet, falling down on her butt.

She whimpered, looking around.

Water poured from her eyes, she embraced her knees, resting her forehead on them.

Across the field in some of the trees that surrounded the Centre, watched two figures, hidden in the shadows.

The shorter one spoke,

"I feel so sorry for her..."

The taller one, the one who was deeper in the woods, nodded,

"Hai... Me too..."

The shorter one turned to him,

"Maybe we could help her?"

The taller man shook his head quickly,

"No!... We are merely watchers... We are only here to see what she does... To make sure she is fine... Nothing more... Besides..."

He scoffed,

"What are we to do? Tell her how wrong she is? Tell her how she doesn't have _nothing_?"

The shorter one nodded,

"Maybe... If it will make her happy..."

The taller man stepped up next to him, patting his shoulder,

"If it would make her happy, then you can tell her... I don't think it would make much of a difference if _I_ told her..."

The shorter man nodded,

"I might tell her... Maybe not directly, but in a way that will make her think about it..."

The taller man nodded, stepping back into the blackness.

The shorter man prepared to teleport away, saying before he left,

"I'll tell her some other time... A time when it will truely make her happy..."

He disappeared, leaves left in his midst, his voice echoing,

"I'll leave her alone for now."

The taller man blinked once at the foliage falling to the ground.

He put his hand on one of the trees near him, watching the pinked hair girl in the distance cry.

He sighed,

"Soon, we will make you see just how wrong you are..."

Then, he formed a hand sign, disappearing into black rose petals.

Sakura cried, not knowing that, soon, she would find out probaably the best thing of her life.

_**¡Attention to Reader!**_

_**¡Say Who **_**You**_** Think The Two Men Were!**_

_**¡Before You Continue Reading!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Yeah, Ino. I'm going to be heading out to the Green soon..."

_"Yea!... Should I bring Sai? Or Hinata?"_

I nodded, shaking my hand,

"Yeah, Hinata would be good company, try and get her to come along."

Ino sounded so giddy when she answered,

_"Okay! Can't wait to see you and Kaiya!"_

I nodded,

"And we can't wait to see you, too!"

_"Okay! See you soon!"_

Ino hung up.

I smiled, putting the phone back on the wall.

It has been three years since Sasuke died.

I still miss him, but, I have learned that I had to be strong.

I am now 21.

I moved back to Sasuke's house in October of that year.

Naruto and Hinata got married that year.

It was an amazing wedding, and I was one of Hinata's bride's maids.

It was truely fun.

I turned around when I heard a soprano voice come to my ears,

"Who was that?"

I turned around, smiling,

"It was Ino... Are you ready, Kaiya?"

I looked down to Kaiya,

My daughter.

She is three years old.

I found about a month after Sasuke's death that I was pregnant.

I was so ecstatic that I had some way to remember him.

But, most of all, I was going to be a mother!

Kaiya is my angel, _she_ is my world now.

Her name, Kaiya, has such a significant meaning, that I feel that way when when ever I see her.

Her name, Kaiya, means 'forgiveness'.

I forgave Sasuke before he died, and I will never feel hate for him ever again.

He gave me the best thing I could have;

He gave me a new life, my angel.

Warera amidasu meikon*.

(*Warera amidasu meikon- We created life)

I knelt down to be closer to Kaiya's level.

She had dark green eyes, like a mixture of mine and Sasuke's.

His black eyes mixed with my emerald green eyes.

Her hair was the same shade of ebony black as Sasuke's, it even had the same spikey design as his.

Her skin was pale like his, but had rosey pink cheeks like me.

And she is the last Uchiha.

I, in honor of Sasuke, changed my last name to Uchiha, but, _she _carries his actual blood.

Kaiya also has already shown signs of being like him.

She is stubborn, shy, and is perfectly fine with being alone.

But, at the same time, she is like me and loves to be with those she considers as friends.

And, a way that I _know _she is like both of us is that she already has quite an amazing grasp of Magik.

Kaiya held her hand out for me to take it.

I chuckled, taking it into mine.

I smiled to her,

"Are you ready, sweetie?"

She nodded,

"Hn..."

I laughed, thinking to myself.

_Another sign of Sasuke she has!_

She was wearing a light green tank top and denim jeans.

I was wearing a pink camisole and dark skinny jeans.

It was July 22nd today...

Three years ago today is the day Sasuke came back.

I shook my head as we walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door,

_Like that will happen now..._

Kaiya looked up to me, asking,

"Mommy?"

I smiled to her,

"Yes, Kaiya-chan?"

She tilted her head to the side,

"Are you okay?"

My face showed innocent surprise,

"Of course, akachan, why would't I be?"

We walked down the path ways leading out of the Higher Class District to the Konoha Green, or Konoha Park, the name was interchangable.

She looked ahead of us at the path we walked,

"I don't know... You just act weird this time if year... I don't know why..."

I used one of Sai's fake smiles as I picked her up in my arms,

"It's just that today is a sad day, sweetie... I'll be fine."

Kaiya smiled at me, taking a strand of my hair,

"Heh-hehe!"

I laughed with her.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura and Kaiya walked into the Green.

Many people were there today, playing games with friends, talking, having picnics...

It was such a lovely day that Sakura was glad that she went out.

Sakura and Kaiya walked over to Ino who was sitting on a bench by the woods that was at one end of the park.

Kaiya ran the rest of the way, going to her,

"Hi Auntie Ino!"

Ino picked her up, giving her kisses,

"Hi, Kaiya-chan!"

She set her down on the spot next to her as Sakura sat on her other side.

Ino turned to Sakura, smiling with admiration,

"My god, Sakura, she is _so_ beautiful!"

Sakura grinned back,

"Arigato."

Kaiya, looked around the park, looking at all the people there.

She appeared nervous.

Ino bent down to see her,

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

Kaiya turned to her, in a quiet voice saying,

"There's so many..."

Ino cocked her head to the side,

"So many what?"

Kaiya pulled her knees up to her chin,

"People..."

Ino chuckled, smiling at her,

"Oh, you have no need to be afraid of them! None of them would dare hurt you!"

Kaiya looked up to her, her black bangs covering her face,

"Really?"

Ino nodded,

"Uh-huh! They wouldn't harm you at all!"

Kaiya pulled her face from her knee caps, facing Ino,

"Why?"

Ino pointed to Sakura with her thumb,

"Because if they did, they would have to face your mom. And she's an ANBU captain!"

Sakura, as a gift from Lady Tsunade, was the first woman to become part of ANBU and became a captain almost immediatly.

She is leutenent to Hoishiko.

Sakura chuckled at Ino's enthusiasm.

Kaiya jumped up,

"Okay!"

Her eyes then widened as someone was coming closer to them.

She hopped behind Ino, hiding herself.

Ino laughed, waving 'hi' to Hinata as she came by.

Sakura smiled to her, giving her a hug.

Next to Hinta was her daughter, Mizue, age 2.

Mizue Uzumaki.

Wearing a purple short sleeve and light purple skirt, she clung to Hinata's jeans.

She had short purplish-black hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father.

Naruto said that she was his pride and joy, Hinata said she was her everything.

Mizue looked at Kaiya, waving to her.

Kaiya never met Mizue before and doesn't remember Hinata, so she was nervous around them.

Looking to Sakura, Kaiya got off the bench and held out her hand to Mizue.

Mizue just looked at it, not sure of what to do.

Kaiya stuttered,

"Uh-uh-uh..."

She bowed before Mizue, causing Ino to burst out in laughter as Kaiya said to Mizue,

"Uh, konnichiha! Watashi no namae wa Kaiya Uchiha."

(*Watashi no namae wa_-My name is_)

Kaiya rose back up, her face showed anxiety.

Hinata smiled, Sakura shook her head happilly, and Ino laughed so loud it got the attantion of other people in the park.

Kaiya looked to them, an embarassed grin on her face.

Mizue watched Kaiya, not sure of what exactly to say.

She was shy like Hinata, but, once you got her going, she was just like Naruto.

She bowed too, aswering,

"Oh! Watashi no namae wa Mizue Uzumaki!"

Kaiya smiled, holding out her hand for her again, but, this time Mizue took it.

They shook hands, Mizue closed her eyes and beamed.

Kaiya nodded,

"Hn."

Ino wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so much.

She frowned, turning to Sakura,

"You know, she is becoming more and more like him..."

Hinata sat down next to Ino,

"Yeah... She r-really is.."

Sakura nodded,

"I know..."

Then, the three women began to talk about all the latest news they had heard.

Sakura and Hinata even tried to talk Ino into possibly having a child of her own.

Sakura said to Ino and Hinata how they should reintroduce Naruto to Kaiya.

Kaiya barely remembered Naruto and she didn't even know Sai at all!

As the three friends conversed, Kaiya and Mizue played around in the park.

Kaiya hid behind a trash can, running up behind Mizue,

"TAG! You're it!"

Mizue laughed aloud,

"HAHA! Okay, Kaiya!"

Kaiya ran to the center of the Green, trying to climp up one of the statues.

But, before she could, Mizue tagged her ankle, yelling out as she ran away,

"Catch me if you can!"

Kaiya growled, jumping off the polished stone she was on.

She looked around for Mizue.

She 'humph'd and tied the laces on her sneakers.

When she stood back up, she saw Mizue back by their moms.

Kaiya released a giddy, playful sound and ran after her.

Mizue shrieked when she saw Kaiya coming for her.

She tried to run, but Kaiya hit her arm and sprinted head long farther form Mizue.

She yelled out as she ran,

"Give me your best shot, Mizue!"

Mizue chuckled, following after the older girl.

Kaiya looked around for a hiding place, hoping she would be able to lose Mizue somewhere.

Turning about, she decided to run into the woods.

Mizue ran in after her, seeing her go in.

Sakura and Hinata laughed when they saw them.

Sakura shook her head,

"Let them play for a bit... I'll go fetch them if they don't come out soon."

Ino nodded at the two mothers,

"Yeah... Those small woods are the complete opposite of dangerous!"

Kaiya ran through the bushes and other plants around her.

Mizue followed her more slowly, scared of these unknown surroundings.

Mizue called out, hoping Kaiya would hear,

"Kaiya? I'm scared... I don't want to be in here! I'm leaving."

Kaiya, who was hiding behind a tree, looked back to see Mizue running out the way she came.

She stepped out,

"Pfft... She's no fun..."

Kaiya looked around the new world she was in.

To her, the woods were _amazing!_

She found all the trees and green plants enticing.

Everything around her made her want to play here more!

She walked around, looking at all that was around her.

When she was in the middle, she found one lone tree.

She looked up at it's pink leaves.

One of them fell down and landed on her face.

She blew it off her nose and picked it up when it fell to the ground.

All the other trees and plants made the woods dark and depressing, but this one tree...

The way the sunlight just barely hit it...

It made the leaves on the uppermost branches seem to glimmer.

She walked closer to it, sitting on on of the roots that came up through the ground.

She said to herself,

"I wonder what this tree is called?"

Then, someone's voice answered her,

"It's a Cherry Blossom Tree... Or a Sakura Tree... Like your mother."

Kaiya's eyes widened, she stood up, trying to back away.

But, she was already pressed up against the tree, so she had no where to go.

She called out,

"Who's there?"

The voice answered her again, a tall figure coming from the shadows,

"Don't worry, little Kaiya... I won't hurt you..."

Kaiya's lip began to quiver, tears formed at her eyes.

She was terrified.

Someone was out there talking to her and her mom wasn't around to help her.

She was alone.

The figure came one step closer, saying to her,

"Kaiya, I won't hurt you... I'm actually trying to help your mom... Trying to keep her happy..."

Kaiya, feeling slightly relieved by his words, asked,

"Really? Who are you?"

He spoke again,

"I'm a friend... I'm sorry you have not met me yet..."

Kaiya walked off the root and closer to the man,

"How come I can't see you? Are you a shadow man?"

He chuckled,

"I guess you can say that... But..."

He paused, looking at her,

"Kaiya... You don't need to cry anymore..."

He stepped out and knelt down before her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Kaiya's high, soprano laughter filled the space,

"Heh-heh! I like you! You're nice."

He smiled back from under the hood of his cloak.

He was wearing a black, red laced cloak that covered his face, the shadow was too dark to see anything other than his mouth, though.

Kaiya laughed more as he smiled at her.

Sakura walked through the woods, looking for her daughter.

Mizue ran back to them, saying that the woods were too scary for her.

Sakura gave Kaiya a few minutes to look about.

Kaiya was a curious child, examining anything she could.

Sakura then heard Kaiya laughing.

She smiled, walking towards the sound.

She came to a clearing with a lone Sakura Blossom Tree.

But, what she saw terrified her.

Infront of Kaiya was a man in a black cloak.

Sakura gasped, thinking that this man might be trying to kidnap Kaiya.

Sakura prepared a strong Chakra Punch that Tsunade had perfected her in.

She ran towards the man.

But, before she had a chance of hiting him, he turned around and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up off the ground.

He smiled at her, Sakura glared at him, yelling,

"Put me down!"

He took her other wrist and put it with his other hand so he was holding both of her wrists in one hand.

Kaiya looked up at them with curiousity in her eyes.

Sakura was terrified for her, saying to her,

"Kaiya! Run!"

Kaiya tilted her head to the side,

"Why? He's my friend."

Sakura shook her head, yelling again,

"Just listen to me-"

The cloaked man cut her off,

"Hold on, Kaiya... Just wait... Please?"

Kaiya nodded.

Sakura gasped aloud, trying to kick the man holding her hostage.

He grabbed her leg, causing her to turn red at the touch.

She looked him in the eyes, saying through her teeth,

"You don't want to mess with me, you, you..."

She stopped herself because her child was there.

The man chuckled, aiming his head at Sakura.

She writhed around in the air, squinting her eyes closed, turning her head away form him.

He laughed, then became silent.

He smiled at her, quietly saying,

"Itasu anata akume ware*?"

(*Itasu anata akume ware-Do you miss me)

Sakura's eyes popped open.

She looked to him,

"What?"

His smiled grew wider.

He slowly loosened his grip on her leg, ready to grip it again if she tried to kick him.

He hesitated.

She stopped moving, looking at him.

He slowly brought his right hand up to the top of the hood of his cloak.

He repeated,

"Itasu anata akume ware?"

He pulled off the hood, revealing his face.

Sakura gasped aloud.

The pale skin that was about the same as Kaiya's.

The spikey black hair that shone blue in the sunlight.

The intense, but still loving black eyes.

Sakura felt tears streak down her face, falling to the ground.

He set her feet back on the ground.

But, Sakura jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

He kissed her back, holding her off the ground by her waist.

Sakura pulled away, hugging him, crying,

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She shook her head,

"How? How are you still alive? You died infront of me."

Sasuke shook his head,

"I know... I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner..."

Sakura pulled her chin away from his neck, looking him in the eyes with her reddened ones,

"But _how?_"

He smiled at her,

"Remember those spells that I didn't want to use? That Orochimaru taught me?"

Sakura nodded, thinking that she was getting where he was going with it.

He kissed her tenderly, saying,

"One of them was a reanimation spell... It made it so, that when I died, I would be able to come back a day after."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

She smiled, kissing him.

In their moment of return, Kaiya walked over to Sasuke and pulled on the edge of his cloak.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked down to her.

Kaiya tilted her head,

"Mommy...? Do you know who he is?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke and kissed him.

She let go of him, kneeling down to Kaiya,

"Yeah, sweetie... He's your Daddy."

Kaiya looked up to him, eyes widening, smiling growing.

She held out her hands for him.

Sasuke smiled, picking her up, holding her tight.

He snuggled his head against her, saying,

"I've watched from afar long enough..."

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek, saying to him,

"Let's go home..."

Sasuke nodded walking out of the forest the other way than from where Sakura and Kaiya came in.

Sakura smiled at them, turning around,

"I'll be right back!"

She ran out of the woods as fast as she could to get back to the bench and get the stuff.

When she burst from the woods, Ino and Hinata watched her, perplexed.

Sakura ran over to them, got her pocket book, and ran back into the woods, calling out,

"I gotta go! See you later, guys!"

Then she ran back in, running to the two people she loved most.

Ino and Hinata were left there, wondering just what was going on.

Hinata looked to Ino,

"What happened?"

Ino shook her head,

"I don't know... But, she look's like she just saw God himself, that's how happy she looks..."

Hinata shrugged, holding Mizue in her arms.

A warm summer breeze blew by the Konoha park, carrying many forms of foliage on it.

Landing in a small pond in the Green was a single Sakura petal and a smaller, white feather next to it.

The wind swept by, brining one more petal into the water.

The petal of a black rose fell lightly ontop of the Sakura petal and feather.

Sakura felt complete.

Her daughter, who she loved more than life itself, is with her.

And the only person who she has ever loved the way she does, who she thought she lost forever, is with her now.

Sakura felt as though everything she ever wanted has come true.

She doesn't feel alone with nothing anymore...

Now, she feels complete.

_**The End**_

Chapter 12: Alone With Nothing

Artitst: Smile Empty Soul


	13. Awake And Alive

_**The Forbidden Magi**_

Bonus Chapter

**Story Help Note: **To better understand this story, read the rules, magik help, and magik help translated. It will tell you of the types of magik and the rules of the Magik Domain that is Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story!

**Authors Note: **This is a bonus chapter requested by my editor/mom that I should make. It is an idea for, "What about having Sasuke's perspective of the last three years?" So, in honor of her request and for all to understand his exact position in Sakura's new life, here is Sasuke's POV of the last three years.

_**Awake And Alive**_

**Setting(s): **Konoha Centre, Morgue, Naruto Uzumaki's House, Konoha Forests, Beach, Konoha Border, Konoha Green

_**Normal POV(19-Sasuke'sAge)**_

It was a dark day in Konoha.

The day before, the execution of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha was planned to take place.

But, instead, Sasuke gave his life for her so she would not have to die, so she would know just how much he loved her.

So much that he would give his life for hers.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend who was there for the whole thing, stands infront of the execution stage, in the pouring rain in the middle of the Konoha Centre.

Sakura Haruno, on the ground next to him, is crying louder than the water pounding on the ground all around them.

Naruto, looks down to the girl he considers a sister, on the verge of tears himself.

Sakura in screaming out in agony, the sound so painful to hear.

Naruto looks up to the dark gray sky, letting the acidic rain hit his face.

He doesn't feel it's sting.

He is too lost in thought to even feel anything other than numbness.

Naruto can only think about Sakura's pain, how she must feel like dying but have the torture of having to stay alive as her love's last request.

Her own emotions would be confliccting so much that it would be killing her from the inside out.

He thinks about his own emotions;

His feelings of anger for the ANBU's choice in trying to kill them in the first place,

His confusion as to why everything happened,

His denial that everything _has_ happened,

His shock that his best friend died yesterday,

But, most of all, his sadness for his sister.

She would feel all of these emotions ten fold and more!

Naruto turns back to her.

They are in all black.

Sakura is in a short, black dress, black sneakers, black gloves, and black tights.

Her black jacket tied around her waist even though it is raining heavilly.

Naruto is in a black long sleeve, black jeans, and black combat boots.

He is not wearing his headband that he wears on any other given day.

He can not bring himself to show his pride in the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto, frowning, leans down to Sakura, squating next to her.

He puts his right arm on her shoulders.

She turns back to his slowly, her eye liner streaking down her reddened face.

Naruto hugs her, trying to keep her calm, his attempts failing horribly.

The two of them stand back up, trying to regulate themselves.

Naruto hugs her again, not letting go of her for a few minutes, letting her release any of her grievings through him.

Naruto rocks her side to side gently.

Sakura sobs against his soaked shirt, her bare shoulders shivering.

She purposely wore short clothing, hopping to feel some sort of physical pain today.

Her wish came true by her shaking violently from the cold, getting stung by the speeding rain.

Naruto pulled her away slightly to look into her emerald eyes.

Sakura looked back into his sky blue eyes.

Naruto tilts his head to the right, saying,

"Do you want to see him one last time?"

Sakura, tears pouring down her stained face, nods, going with Naruto as they go to see his body.

They walk to the morgue.

_**Naruto's POV(19)**_

We walked out of the dark outside and into the stoney walls lit by artificial light that is the morgue of Konoha.

Sakura and I are dripping, leaving puddles behind us on the stone floors.

I have my arms around her, trying to keep her still and warm her so she has no chance of getting hypothermia.

We walk to the back of the room, a single, sliding, metalic door being our only obstacle from what we came here for.

I look to Sakura, trying to find any form of rue.

I see none, opening the door.

This room is made of darker stone walls from the outer room and metal flooring similar to the door, but darker and duller in colour.

But, there, in the middle of the room on a stone table, is the body of Sasuke.

Sakura gasps, leaving my arms to run over to the body of her lover.

I follow more slowly, not able to look directly at his body.

Less than 24 hours ago he was killed.

Less than 24 hours of him being here.

I went there, looking at Sakura as she fell to her knees and cried into the table.

Her forehead remained on the stone, her head just infront of Sasuke's paling arm.

I forced myself to look away from Sakura's body, not able to stand the sight of it.

But, I found myself looking at Sasuke's instead.

He had his eyes closed, his face looking as though he was merely asleep.

Maybe that is how is seems when someone lies dead?

He has his arms on either side of his body, his joints stiff.

He is still in his white clothing from yesterday.

Sakura cries louder, barely holding it together.

Sasuke has dark, purple-ish cirlces under his eyes; He looks restless.

His skin is paler than when it was usually.

His lips were parted slightly, making him look like he _was_ asleep.

I turned away sharply, not able to look at him any more.

Sakura's sobbing was abosrbed by the stone walls.

But, because I was right behind her, I heard her whails of pain directly and loudly.

Sakura's voice was weak and harsh, her moans of agony taking a toll on her throat.

We stayed there for ten more minutes.

I let Sakura grieve for however long she wanted, but, she didn't seem to have the stength she did yesterday.

She stood up, whimpering, saying to me,

"Naruto... I want to go home... I can't stay here..."

I turned back to her, holding back my own tears by clenching my teeth.

I nodded, hugging her once.

She nodded into my collar.

Then, when I pulled away, she turned back to his body.

She smiled slightly, whispering quietly,

"I love you, Sasuke..."

She leaned down onto him and kissed his lips one last time.

I lost my resilience, tears streaking down my face.

Sakura stands back up and, taking the jacket sleeve from around her waist, puts it over her shoulders, not putting her arms through it.

She walks over to me, puts her right hand on my shoulder and, on her tips toes, kisses my cheek.

She looks down to her feet, saying,

"Thank you, Naruto... Arigato..."

She quickly walks out, not able to stand the pain of being in that dreadful room anymore.

I squint my eyes closed, grinding my teeth together, clenching my fists tight.

I shake my head, saying to the lifeless corpse that is my best friend,

"Why, Sasuke? Why?"

I flash my eyes open, glaring at his motionless body,

_**"Why did you have to die?"**_

I turn away, adding,

"Teme... Why couldn't you have used your smart ass abilities to your advantage _this_ time?"

Tears go down my face more, falling to the floor, leaving small pools of tears and rain around me.

I stay there for a minute before I decide to leave, to go home.

As I walk towards the door, I see for only a moment a small, subtle glowing white light on the stone walls.

I stand still, shocked.

Then, a breathless gasp comes from behind me.

A sharp gasp escapes my own lips as I turn around.

What I see scares me but fills me with a feeling of awe.

Sasuke, sitting up on the table with his hand on his chest, breathing heavily, and coughing, is alive!

I run over to him, looking over him, not sure if this is an illusion or not.

Sasuke is breathing heavilly and quickly, his lungs filling up for the first time in about 24 hours.

His eyes are wide as he clutches the part of the shirt over his heart.

His body is shaking violently as his breath comes easier and easier.

Then, when his hand slowly relaxes and his breathing is somewhat normal, he turns to me, a smirk on his face.

I stare in awe, my mouth agape and he huffs at me.

His smirk grows slightly wider as he says,

"Hey, Dobe..."

I shake my head, walking around the table to look at him from all angles.

He follows my movement with his head, not sure of what I was doing.

When I did a comeplete 360, I nearly yell at him,

"How are you-? How are you not dead?"

Sasuke closes his eyes, still smirking at me,

"Magik..."

I laugh humorlessly,

"Heh-heh, no shit! But _how?"_

Sasuke tries to get off the table by swinging his legs over one side, but he gasps aloud and recoils in on himself, curled in, arms wrapped around his chest.

I move slightly as if to help him, but he holds up his hand to tell me to stop.

I straighten up and watch him.

He slides his ass off the table, letting his feet stand on the floor.

But, when he takes his hand that was holding him up on the table off, he falls to the ground, whimpering in pain as his feet go out infront of him.

Still holding his heart, he rubs his head with his free hand.

He silently cries out in pain as he stands up.

Placing his right hand on the table behind him and holding himself steady, he looks up to my eyes, pain in his black ones.

He looks back to his feet as he speaks,

"It... It was a spell... I-"

He almost fell again as his arm gave out, not yet usefull.

I catch him though.

He looks up at me through his bangs and smiles,

"Thank you..."

I pull him up so his right arm is across my shoulders, answering back,

"No problem."

He turns to the ground, I set him back on his death bed, letting him speak before I bombarded him with all my questions.

Sasuke's hands are behind him on the table as he breathes slowly, closing his eyes and just seeming to take his time.

I cross my arms, waiting for him impatiently.

Then, after a few more moments of him breathing, he says to me,

"It was a... A spell..."

I shake my head, growling back,

"Again, no shit! But, _what_ spell?"

He moves his arms in many ways, stretching and extending, recoiling and rolling.

He seems to be getting his feeling back.

While popping his shoulders, he says,

"One of the spells Orochimaru taught me... It was a... Um..."

I shake my head again, not sure if I'd get an answer if I wait any longer,

"Are you an illusion?"

He looks to me quickly, his expression appearing annoyed,

"What?"

I shrug, answering casually,

"We all saw you die, so... Are you an illusion?"

He squints his eyes, his mouth twitching as he gets ready to yell at me.

I cut him off before he can, asking another question,

"Or was what we saw an illusion? Your dying?"

His face becomes a scowl as he tries to explain,

"No, dobe... That really was me... And _this,_"

He gestures to his body,

"Is also me."

I step closer, bringing up my hand to his forearm.

He watches me cautiously.

Them he shrieks when I pinch him hard.

He tries to kick me, but the strength in his legs is not back yet so it feels like a child's kick.

He holds where I pinched him, growling,

"What the fuck, Naruto?"

I held my hands up innocently,

"I was just checking to make sure you were really there."

He held up his right hand, the hand on the arm I pinched, in a fist, quietly growling,

"You held me, you idiot! How would I be an illusion if you picked me up off the ground?"

I felt the stupidity crawl across my face as I took in that factor.

I chuckled nervously as I realized that him being an illusion would have been ousted as an idea.

He clenched his fist tighter, then he relaxed it, sighing as he tried to continue from where he left off,

"Where was I? Oh... Well, over the past two years, Orochimaru taught me many spells that could be useful for many situations, including ones for Sakura and I..."

I tried to think of spells that he could possibly be reffering to other than the one he was found teaching her.

After I thought of none, I looked back to his meloncholic figure and asked,

"What spell?"

Sasuke closes his eyes, his face lost in his memories as he utters,

"Fusegu Agari Jujutsu..."

My eyes pop open,

"Prevent Death Spell."

He nods glumly,

"Hai... It's a reanimation spell... It makes it so that if you die within one hour of casting, you will be rivived an exact 24 hours after the death..."

I looked around for a clock but found none anywhere in the room.

I turned back to Sasuke, his posture showing that he was depressed.

I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder,

"Sasuke?"

He answers me without even looking at me,

"I can't be part of Sakura's life..."

I jump back, confused,

"Nani? Why? You're back! Everything should be normal now!"

He shakes his head,

"No... If the ANBU or Hokage or even Sakura find out I'm still alive, then they might punish her again... Thinking it was always a set up... I can't be part of her life..."

I frown, his anguish over coming me as well.

He sighs, jumping off the table, wobbling as he tries to stand straight.

I go over to him and put my shoulder under his arm, wanting to help him.

He nods, saying to me,

"Take me somewhere where no one will find me... I need your help, Naruto..."

I smile, nodding back at him.

We hobble out of the morgue and sneak outside, running through the dark fields of Konoha's Centre to get to my house.

_**Naruto's POV(19)**_

"Wait... How do you know that it's even possible?"

Sasuke and I are in my bedroom, we are changing at opposite ends of the room, trying to get into dry clothing.

As he is changing behind me by my bed, he answers,

"Um... You don't want to know why I think so..."

I think over what he said;

_**Flashback**_

_We walk up the stairs that lead to my house, entering the kitchen._

_I am still holding Sasuke up as we trudge upwards._

_When we are in the kitchen we stop, catching our breath._

_The kitchen has white and orange floor tiles and beige wall tiles. Surrounding the room are counters with cream, marble tops. The fridge is small and white with an orange stripe down the middle, and sink, next to the fridge and infront of the window is porceline with a golden faucet. The stove, on the other side of the room, is white with black burners ontop. _

_We are by the caramel staris leading to this room, both of us hold onto the gold coloured railings._

_Sasuke pants, catching his breathe because we were running so there was no chance that we would be seen._

_He moves away from me and goes to the counter, bending over it as he breathes deeply_

_I breathe too, taking harsh breathes._

_Sasuke turns back to look at me barely, asking,_

_"Do you have any clothes for me to change into?"_

_I nod, my hand on the other wall._

_We walk down the hall leading to my room._

_My room was originally a living room, so it doesn't have a door, but a curtain so no one will see into it._

_Pushing these cream tapestries aside, we walk into the room with white carpet and beige walls._

_Infront of us is a window and my desk for Magik studies. On our left is a bookshelf for more of my studies. To our right and along the wall is my wooden dresser. Across from the dresser is my bed with beige blankets and metalic bed posts. To the for right of the room and next to the bed is my only bay window, facing out to the street below._

_Sasuke huffs and trudges in to my bed, sitting on the floor inbetween it and the window, just low enough so his hair in under the window sill._

_I walk in and over to my dresser, pulling out clothing for both of us._

_I pull out an orange T and slacks for me, a black under shirt and loungue pants for Sasuke._

_I put them on the bed close to him and then walk to the other side of the room and start stripping down out of these soaked cloths._

_I can hear Sasuke as he mutters stuff about how he hates white clothes like his and how he wants his rope back._

_I chuckle as he complains to himself._

_Then, Sasuke becomes quiet for a moment before he says louder for me to hear,_

_"I wonder if Sakura is... No... Nothing..."_

_As I toss my soaked shirt to the hamper on the other side of the dresser and infront of Sasuke, I say,_

_"What? You wonder what?"_

_I hear his clothing land in the hamper too as he says,_

_"I wonder if there is a possiblity that she is pregnant..."_

_I freeze, hoping I heard him wrong._

_I ask as I take off my pants,_

_"Did you say 'pregnant'?"_

_I hear another article of clothing smack against the wall and slide down into the hamper,_

_"Hn... Yeah... I wonder if it's possible..."_

_**Present**_

And that is where we are now.

I pull up my orange slacks as I demand from him,

"I think I do want to know!"

He is silent, refusing to answer me.

So I guess, already knowing the answer,

"Did you... Have sex with her?"

He is still silent, I can't even hear him moving as he changes.

I pull on my shirt, turning back to face the direction he's in.

He is on the ground as he changes so I can stay facing this way.

I ask again more sternly,

"Did you have sex with Sakura?"

His hand comes up over the side of the bed, his face following.

He looks guilty as he says,

"Yeah... Two days ago... Or... Well, two days ago and into yesterday..."

I shake my head, going over to the bed.

He gets up on his knees as I say,

"Why are you acting guilty?"

His face becomes confused,

"Don't you still like her?"

I smile, shaking my head,

"No. I like her as a sister and nothing more! Actually,"

He comes onto the bed, sitting next to me, I beam,

"I'm engaged to Hinata Hyuga!"

His eyes widen momentarily.

Then his face becomes somber as he mutters,

"Aa... You're going to be getting married..."

I lean down to try to see his face, he continues,

"All the things I have missed..."

I smile appologetically,

"Don't feel that way... There's no way you could have known... There was also no way for me to know you would come back."

He nods, smiling weakly,

"Aa... But... I really do wonder if she's pregnant... It's possible... But... Then again, it was possible any of the times we had sex..."

I look to my legs, pouting.

Feeling some what perverted and also curious, I ask,

"Sasuke? The last time you were here... The day you got your Curse Mark... Did you and Sakura... You know... Then?"

He looks to me, shock on his face.

He frowns, looking away,

"I thought you noticed something on that day..."

I nodded.

I had suspected something had happened that day, but I didn't want to assume.

I turn back to him and smile,

"Well, you can always try to find out!"

He side glances at me, asking me 'how' with his eyes.

I grin wide, saying,

"During the past two years, I took up some small forms of White Magik! I might be able to find out if she is pregnant! Even before she would know herself! That's how some Medics do it!"

He smiles again, closing his eyes and nodding,

"Yeah, please do that."

I jump up, he follows me with his head.

I give him a thumbs up and nearly yell,

"Count on me to find out! Believe it!"

His face is slightly shocked and annoyed by my enthusiasm, but then it becomes calm and he smiles, saying sofly,

"Thank you, Naruto."

I giggle, feeling pleased with myself.

We then look at my clock and see that it is getting late and that we should be going to sleep.

I let Sasuke stay here for tonight.

He sleeps in the living room down the hall as I sleep in here.

Tomorrow I would go to Sakura and find out whether or not Sasuke had impregnated her.

If so, Sasuke would be thrilled.

But, if not...

I didn't want to fathom how his depression would deepen.

_**One Month Later(August)(19)**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_I monitor at a distance._

_I am a Silent Watcher._

_Nothing more._

_I can not interfere with her life._

_But I can make sure she is happy._

_Soon she will know that she isn't alone._

_She will be awakened from her darkness._

_She will be happy again._

_Soon, Waga Tenshi*, My Love _

(*Waga Tenshi- My angel)

I am in the woods surrounding the Konoha Centre, watching as Sakura uses her spell over and over again to see me.

I blink once as I continue to monitor her.

I feel a stirring pain in my body as tears fall down her face.

I hold back tears of my own.

Then, a gust of wind goes by as Naruto appears infront of me.

As the wind travles to her, I whisper a spell, saying,

"Don't forget..."

I blew away the incantation, my voice carried literally by the wind.

_Forbidden to see..._

_But..._

_Allowed to be present_

I closed my eyes, feeling my aura through the breeze.

It connected with hers so I knew she heard my voice.

She gasped, crying so much.

I forwned deeply as she called back, almost clearly in my ears,

"I never will! I'll never forget you!"

I held back my agony as Naruto sighed, saying to me,

"I feel so sorry for her..."

Eyes still closed, I nodded, answering back glumly,

"Hai... Me too..."

Naruto turned around to face me, saying again,

"Maybe we could help her?"

Opening my eyes quickly and shaking my head just as fast, I growled at him,

"No!... We are merely watchers... We are only here to see what she does... To make sure she is fine... Nothing more... Besides..."

I scoffed, thinking how we were the only ones who knew now that she was pregnant,

"What are we to do? Tell her how wrong she is? Tell her how she doesn't have _nothing_?"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded at me,

"Maybe... If it will make her happy..."

I sighed, stepping up to him and putting my hand on his cloak covered shoulder,

"If it would make her happy, then you can tell her... I don't think it would make much of a difference if _I_ told her..."

If I told Sakura... Well... I can't even show myself to her! I am 'dead' so if I went to her and told her I was alive and that she was pregnant it could cause more harm then good...

Naruto nodded at me,

"I might tell her... Maybe not directly, but in a way that will make her think about it..."

I nodded back at him, stepping back into the safety of the shadows.

Naruto formed a hand sign for a spell, a teleportation spell, saying to me,

"I'll tell her some other time... A time when it will truely make her happy..."

Then, in a gust of swirling leaves, he disappeared, his voice saying,

"I'll leave her alone for now."

I blinked slowly at the leaves as they fell to the ground around me.

I fell back, resting my hand on one of the thinner trees around me.

I looked at Sakura far across the field as she cried hysterically.

I sighed in anguish,

"Soon, we will make you see just how wrong you are..."

Then, forming a hand sign of my own, I prepared to teleport to a different location.

I was swept up into the air by black rose petals, they swirled around my body, turning any part that they touched into black rose petals as well.

I went away from the woods and to another section of trees farther away.

I watched my Cherry Blossom as pain filled her.

Sorrow consumed me as I pulled up the black hood of my dark cloak.

_Soon, my love... Soon you will be happy again._

_**Eight Months Later(March)(19)**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"You're doing fine! The baby's almost here!"

The Nurse said to Sakura as she helped her deliver the baby.

We are in the hospital, all waiting with little to no tolerance.

I wait out in the hall, leaning against the wall next to the door.

The walls out here are minty green and the floor tiles are white like the toothpaste the walls also resemble.

In the hall are Sai, Naruto, and I.

I am here but under a cloaking spell.

It makes me invisible, but with the exception of Naruto who I _let_ see me.

Sai is wearing a white longsleeve with paint splatters on it and black jeans.

Naruto is wearing an orange longsleeve and denim jeans.

Naruto is sitting across from the door on one of the wooden benches, looking at the door I am next to occasionally.

Sai, next to Naruto, has his arms and legs crossed, tapping his fingers against his arms.

I glare at Sai, even though he can't see me.

_He_ is acting as though it is _his_ child being born in there!

_He_ is acting like _his_ love is the one in there!

He has _no idea_ of what impatience even is!

I glare at him more, holding back yelling, even though only Naruto would be able to hear me(Another perk of the spell! I can say anything I want and not get caught by anyone _other_ than Naruto!)

It is like I'm the ghost and Naruto is the pyschic.

Only he can see and hear me, but, by chance someone walked by me, _anyone_ can feel me.

I am about to push away from the wall and go hit him, but I don't.

I cross my arms under my cloak.

I am wearing my black, red laced cloak.

But, under it, I am wearing a black long sleeve, black skinnies, and black, knee high boots.

I am also wearing my purple rope as a belt.

I made such a fuss about it to Naruto that he found it for me.

I clench my fists as Sai sighs impatiently.

Naruto looks over in my general direction, watching me as I glare off to the left at the door.

It just seems normal...

Three guys who _mostly_ consider each other as friends.

All three of them waiting with one another as one of the guy's girls has his baby.

It just seems like this is how it _would_ play out...

But...

Only Naruto knows I'm here...

Only Naruto knows that the father is here.

Only Naruto knows that the three guys are all here, not just two...

I close my eyes meloncholically.

Naruto stands up, causing Sai to look to him, asking,

"Naruto?"

He smiles at him, walking over to stand next to me against the wall,

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just stiff and can't stay still."

He nods once and closes his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder as if he is going to take a nap.

I growl at him, almost yelling,

"You inconsiderate bastard!"

Naruto glares at me, moving closer to me and jabbing me in my ribs.

I yell out in annoyance, turning my glare onto him,

"What?"

Naruto looks down to his feet as he whispers,

"Sasuke, I know you are impatient but you have to be calm."

I frown, relaxing a bit as I say,

"I know, but it's just hard..."

Naruto side glances at me as he listens.

I look down to my feet as I speak,

"I just wish that I could be in there with her... That I _didn't _have to hide out here with only you knowing I still exist... I can't go in there and help... I can't see her or my child..."

Naruto nods subtly,

"Yes, but..."

He didn't know what to say, so I said to him,

"My love is in there giving birth to our child and I have to stay out here and wait..."

He frowns as the silence prolongs after that.

I break that silence and add so he will be able to understand more,

"Imagine that you and Hinata were in mine and Sakura's places... That she was in there having your child and you couldn't even be in there for her and the baby."

Naruto nods, his eyes closed,

"I know, I know... But... I'm sorry, Sasuke..."

I tilt my head to him, closing my own eyes as I thank him,

"Arigato..."

Then, causing all three of us, Sai, Naruto, and I, to jump, Sakura screams.

Naruto and I push away from the wall to look at the door.

Sai is on his feet, prepared to move.

Then, after a few minutes of quiet, the Doctor walks out of the room.

We all look at him expectantly.

He looks back and forth at Naruto and Sai as he speaks,

"She's fine and is going to be fine. She had a healthy baby girl."

All three of us sigh at her condition.

When I open my eyes to look back at the doctor, he adds,

"She is is asking for you to come in."

Sai walks across the small space and enters the room by me.

I growl at him as he passes me.

The Doctor holds the door open for Naruto, waiting for him to enter.

Naruto smiles at him, waving his hand as he speaks,

"I'll be in in a minute."

The Doctor nods and goes into the room.

When he is gone, Naruto looks to me, smiling,

"You know, I could take you in with me if you'd like."

I look up at him in shock.

A grin crawls across my face as I look down to our feet,

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that..."

Naruto tilts his head as he walks over to the door, opening it just enough for me to slip in first.

Upon entering the room, it is dark and the first thing I see are all the people around her bed.

Infront of me are Hinata and Ino, holding each others hand.

Sai is next to Ino, his right arm around her waist.

Across from them are the Doctor and Nurse, smiling down at Sakura, who I can't see.

The Doctor looks to Naruto as he follows behind me.

The Doctor says something to the Nurse so quietly that I can't hear.

He goes away from the bed and walks out of the room.

Naruto stepped aside for him, then going over to his spot.

He purposely bumped me.

I was frozen, fear, anxiousness, and awe keeping me there.

But, when Naruto hit me, I was brought back.

There was a space left at the foot of the bed.

My feet carried me there.

Placing my hands on the rail, I feel afraid.

This is the closest I have been to her since the day of my 'death'.

I didn't know what to feel.

I looked onto the bed at the figure of Sakura.

She was worn out but smiling wide.

In her arms and wrapped in cloth was a small baby.

She had black hair like mine.

Her skin, under all the red, was pale.

Her features were perfect, her skin so smooth looking, her hair shining bright in the lights, her face round and full.

I feel so much pride at the sight of her.

Sakura looks to her and holds her closer, snuggling her against her body.

I beam, so much happiness filling me.

Everyone congratulates her on our child.

She thanks them, saying that she was so happy herself.

Then the Nurse, TenTen, asks Sakura, clipboard in hand,

"So, what are you going to name her?"

Sakura smiles, hugging her again,

"Kaiya."

At the same time, Sai and I say,

" 'Forgiveness'."

I smile weakly at that.

I know why she would name her that.

Forgiveness for the two years I was gone.

Sakura's way of forgiving me by naming our daughter forgiveness.

I close my eyes as TenTen speaks,

"Kaiya? K-A-I-Y-A?"

Sakura nods and TenTen writes it down, saying then,

"Parents: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchi- Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura's face becomes solem for a moment, causing me to be temporarilly filled with grief.

Then she grins,

"No, no. It's fine..."

TenTen smiles at her, finishing her quick draft of what to put on the Birth Cirtificate.

Then, when done, she hands it to Sakura, letting her go over it.

Sakura nods, handing it back to her,

"Okay..."

TenTen tilts her head and is about to walk away when Sakura says,

"You got two things wrong."

"What?"

"Mm-hm"

Naruto holds his hand out for the board, TenTen hands it to him.

He holds it and reads slowly, letting me look too.

I see that it has the name 'Kaiya Haruno', our names, Konoha Hospital, and date of birth.

_What's wrong?_

Naruto hands it back and Sakura smiles, saying,

"You put 'Kaiya Haruno'."

"But that's her-"

"It's suppossed to be Kaiya _Uchiha_"

I gasp at her words.

_She... She wants to give our child _my_ name..._

TenTen smiles weakly, changing what she wrote,

"But you said 'two'?"

Sakura nods again,

"Yes. You're also suppossed to put Sakura Uchiha."

My heart skips.

_Sakura changed her last name for me_

_She gave her and our daughter _my_ name_

I shiver in happiness.

Ino and Hinata grin at her, unsure if _she_ is sure

Sai closes his eyes, shaking his head as if in disagreement.

Naruto smiles weakly, leaning over to Sakura and saying that I would be proud, which he _knows_ I am.

TenTen nods after adding the final drafting, hands it to Sakura again, and once she gets it back, walks out of the room.

TenTen goes past me, just barely avoiding me.

I slip forward slightly, almost falling onto the bed.

I catch myself before I do.

I look up from the covers only an inch from the tip of my nose to look at Sakura as she smiles and holds our daughter.

I sigh with sadness, pulling myself away from the bed and walking over toward the exit.

I smile weakly, trying to keep myself composed.

Then, I walk out into the hall and run headlong down it to the back of the building.

When outside, I jump off the stairs, my body forming into black rose petals and being carried upward to the roof.

When there, I jump out of my cover and land on my knees on the roof.

I let myself fall and embrace my knees, holding back to tears as I try to remind myself that I am _not_ 'alive'.

I remember that I am a Silent Watcher and will no longer be able to be anything more.

_**About One Year Later(January)(20)**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_I said that I would make you happy._

_I said that I was merely a watcher._

_I said I was a _Silent_ Watcher._

_But, what I didn't say was that I would keep you safe._

_I never said that I was going to guard you._

_I should have said that._

_So, it should be that I am a Silent Guardian._

_Yeah... That sounds more right..._

_I said I wouldn't interfere with your life._

_Well, I guess I broke the rules this one time._

_I remember that day clearly._

_The day I broke the rules._

_The day I saved you and our daughter._

_The day you were almost killed._

_The day I became your Silent Guardian._

_**Flash Back(January)**_

The day is closing, slowly becoming dark.

The sky is a violet, pink colour, the western sky caramel orange just above the swaying trees. The eastern sky is dark blue above the trees on its side, the sky just above the tips of the trees was pitch black.

I am on one of those trees, blending in with the night sky.

Sakura is coming back from the Konoha Lake with Kaiya in her arms, Ino at her side.

I remember when Sakura and _I_ used to walk down that path, the day we went to the beach and we had so much fun...

The first day I laughed in years.

But, that was about three or four years ago.

How time flies...

I jump from tree to tree as I keep my eyes on the three girls walking down the heavilly foliaged paths below.

I look down through the leaves to see if anyone is in the forest waiting for an ambush.

I've done this everytime she goes out of the villiage, even i_n _the village!

I see no one as I go ahead.

"Hn"

I land on the next tree, only my right foot on the point of the pine.

My toes on the only thing on it as my left leg is crossed behind the right leg.

I look back towards where Sakura and Ino are, 'Hn' again, and jump up off the tree and let myself fall down through the leaves and branches.

I land cleanly, kneeling on my right leg.

I get up slowly and run through the forest to go farther ahead to make sure no one is waiting from beyond my vision.

As I run and see no one, I sigh.

I wait for Sakura and Ino for a few minutes and, as they pass me, I trail behind them, like a shadow.

When they enter the Hidden Leaf, I run up the walls and fade into my rose petals, watching her in a more nonchalant way.

When Ino goes home and Sakura walks the rest of the way, Kaiya in her arms, I go down to land on a roof of one of the alleys she is walking through.

I fall out of the roses and run across the roof tops, jumping from building to building, the sky turning black above me.

Then as Sakura slows down to help Kaiya fall asleep, I stop on one of the buildings, looking down at her.

My cloak is flowing in thw wind, making my prescense more ominous.

Sakura stops, rocking Kaiya side to side, slowing in attempts to soothe her.

I smile, sorrow creeping across my face as I think of what it would be like for me to be down there with her.

But, perhaps my thoughts would come true.

Out from one of the buildings runs five men, armed with knives and Magik.

Sakura screams, trying to form a chakra punch and defend Kaiya at the same time.

I jump off the roof to a side alley that would have been my next jump to the next roof.

As I'm descending to the ground, I pull my hood up over my head.

Once down, I run out of the alley and at the men who were attacking my Cherry Blossom.

I quickly unsheath my katana and slash at them, killing two of them on contact.

The two left with knives, I knock out by blunt hitting them in the back of the head with the handle of my katana.

The last one who was using Magik, cowers away, saying as I run at him,

"But she's a woman! She shouldn't be allowed to use Magik!"

I thrust my sword through his throat, holding his forehead as I lower his corpse to the ground.

Pulling my katana from his red neck, I put it back in it's sheath and turn back to Sakura.

She is holding Kaiya in a defensive manor, her face terrified but grateful.

Then, relaxing, she smiles at me, saying,

"Thank you... If you didn't come, they would have killed me and my daughter..."

I just look at her in awe, not sure of whether I should run or stay.

She looks to Kaiya, checking if she is fine.

Then, turning back to me, she asks,

"How can I ever repay you?"

She takes a step forward, I take one back.

My stance shows that I'm scared, that I'm unsure, shocked.

Her face changes at my body language,

"Sir?"

I shake my head, looking at the ground.

I speak quietly and deeper, hoping that she would never recognize my voice like that,

"Just stay safe."

Then I jump up to the roof and sprint as fast as I can in the opposite direction of where we were going.

I look back slightly to see her face showing confusion and sadness.

I grunt, clenching my teeth and fists, squinting my eyes harder as I run from her vision of sight.

When out of her vision, I back track to make sure that I can keep her safe the rest of her walk home.

_**Present Thought(January)**_

_I never had intended to run away from you_

_I wanted to walk you the rest of the way home, be able to keep you safe with me by your side._

_Like the way it should have been._

_The way it will never be..._

_But, from that day forth, I knew that _that_ would not be the end to those who would attack you._

_Many people are still sexist and thus will target you._

_I knew, from that day forth, that I would have to be a silent influence..._

_Your Silent Guardian._

_But..._

_Oh..._

_You don't know how much I wish it wasn't 'silent'._

_**About One Year Later(March)(21)**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_I knew that my pain would never end._

_But that is what comes with being a 'ghost'._

_Maybe it's my fault that all this happened?_

_Maybe if I never said yes to Sakura that day she asked me to train her, I wouldn't be here now?_

I sit on one of the highest towers in Konoha, on a stake out for three men who are trying to assassinate Sakura.

They are planning on going to find her at midnight.

It is sunset.

I anticipate their first movement.

But, as I wait...

I think of everything that I am going through and all that I have done...

_Maybe... If I _did_ say no, she would accept that and still work for me..._

_We would have slowly begun to fall in love... _

_Or, more so that we were..._

_But, we would have gone out..._

_Might have announced it to our friends..._

_Naruto would probably have fought me at the time, but we would get over it like we always did when we got into arguements._

_We could have slowly become even more fond of each other..._

_I _still_ would be the one to take her virginity._

_I still hate Sai for ever drawing those tatoos on her..._

_For _him_ ever touching her the way I did!_

_But... _

_Beyond that..._

_Sakura and I would have a loving, passionate relationship..._

_We would be something like highschool sweethearts..._

_Something like that..._

_We could have gotten married..._

_I actually thought of marrying her when we were still teens..._

_Well, _she_ still is a teen, but... I mean when I was seventeen and she was sixteen._

_But, now..._

I sigh as I look up to the sky, seeing that the moon is getting closer to the middle of the sky.

That it is almost midnight.

I embrace my knees as I look back down to the assassins' hideout,

_But now, at twenty-one years old, I can just remember what it was like..._

_Remember that I'm alone and that I have regret._

The door opens in the building below me and on the other side of the street.

I sigh, standing up on the point of the tower.

I say my incantation and form an illusion-like Jujutsu as I prepare to jump down to "attack them"

I say "attack them" because I'm not gong to do any physical damage.

I'm going to use an illusion-like spell where I will enter all three of their minds and tortue them from in there so they wont ever reconsider going after Sakura or my daughter ever again.

They walk out cautiously, looking around.

_Hn... Maybe they expected me?_

_Oh well... _

As I let the spell charge up so it will be at full power, the men below me walk slowly, looking about for... Unknown reasons.

The spell is at full charge an exact minute after it was casted.

The spell flares around me with a pale, blue-green tint.

It flows around me, appearing as if it were a see through, blue-green fire.

It sways with the wind but doesn't leave my figure.

From my targets' distance, I would appear as a phantom, a ghost.

The began to creep quickly in the direction of my-

No...

_Sakura's_ house...

My face remained emotionless as I watched them run.

When they reached a back alley where no one would see them, I made my move.

I jumped off my peak, the black rose petals carrying me as I hovered down.

Pulling up my hood, I fall through the rose petals, them swirling around me like a cape.

The men gasp as they are consumed by the roses and my spell.

We are now in a pitch black void.

There is no ground, walls, sky, anything.

Just pitch black.

They look around, gasping, yelling, screaming, trying to find out who was doing this.

I walk out of the shadows, my body covered by the darkness, only my mouth being seen clearly.

They look to me, glaring, yelling out curses, trying to use spells unsucessfully.

I glare, my posture showing my anger and hostillity.

They suddenly gasp as the scenes all around us form to show sights that they can not bare to see...

The sights and feelings that _I_ faced.

They see the blood running down their own hands as they run for their lives from vicious ANBU black ops.

They see as the man who you worked for's blood spill from their body, their body at your feet.

You brother's eyes losing their light as he dies in your hands, as he dies from your doing.

They are dying from the Draining Spell.

They feel the pain of watching their love grow up away from you, how you long to be with her again.

She has your child but you can't even be there with her, you can't hold your own daughter.

You cry alone every night.

You have come so close to her, but you can't reveal yourself, no matter how much your mind, body, heart, emotions, your whole being is telling you to go to her, to feel the softness of her skin against yours again.

They are now on their knees, hold their heads in some way, screaming for it to stop.

As they see every mal feeling I've ever felt before their eyes, I walk over to them, looking down onto their pathetic figures.

In a stoic, emotionless voice, I say to them,

"You see all the things I have seen... Felt..."

They look up to me, eyes tortured and terrified as I pull back my hood to reveal my face.

One of them screams,

_**"IIIIIIAAAA! It's the ghost of Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

I glare at all of them, my sharingan blazing,

"You don't know what I have felt... You've only seen glimpses..."

They keel over, holding themselves, screaming,

"Stop this!"

"Don't show me more!"

"End this torture!"

I glare at the man who yelled out the word 'torture'.

I go over to him, pull him up by the scruff of his shirt and yell in his face,

" 'Torture'? You have no idea what _real _torture is!"

He begins to cry in my grasp as I continue,

"How I've longed to talk to her! How I've wished I could just hold her hand! How I've _prayed_ that I could feel her skin against mine! You don't know how I've felt the pain of having to watch her at a distance! How I've had to force myself from just going over to her and to try to talk to her! The fear that I will live the rest of my life in this Hell! You don't know real torture!"

I throw him to the ground, holding my wrist as I yell again,

"Itasu Itaime-ni?*"

(*Itasu Itaime-ni?-Do you want to feel real pain?)

I form the Chidori, letting it grow really strong before I unleash my agony.

Then, when it is nearly going to blow my hand apart, _literally_, I strike at all of them.

Then, as I thrust my hand through each of their hearts and they die infront of me, I still feel tense.

The blackness fades away, falling apart into black rose petals to the ground, the real terreign coming back into sight.

I look to their dead, mutilated bodies stoicly.

I pull my hood back up as I jump up to the roof and run back to Sakura's house.

As I run, I start to feel a subtle form of relief.

Other than Naruto, who I still only see on rare occasion now, I have never been able to talk to anyone in any way.

I released my stress, pain, agony, anger, confusion, _everything_...

I feel like I just came back from the therapist...

A therapist that had intentions of killing my lover and who I killed before they could get that chance...

But a therapist in general...

But...

I smiled and sigh at the same.

I guess this could be my laments...

'Sasuke's Laments...'

I chuckle weakly as I reach the house that used to be mine.

I look up to the second floor, the lights are off.

_Sakura is asleep..._

I look down to my feet, frowning.

Then I am carried up to the roof by my black rose petals.

Once there, I sit down and hold my legs like I was at the tower.

I rest my chin on my knees, thinking over everything I yelled to the three assassins.

I close my eyes, tears falling from my face.

_I _did_ say that I cried every night_...

_That _wasn't_ an over exageration..._

I look up to the half moon, my lips slightly parted.

It shines brightly on me.

I sigh, continuing to cry...

I do this the rest of the night.

Like I have been for almost three years...

_**Four Months Later(July)(22-Technically-)**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Just like any other day..."

I mutter to myself as I lean against a tree down the path that leads away from my- _Sakura's_ house.

Today Sakura and Kaiya, now three years old, are going to go out to the park with Ino and Hinata.

Hinata had I child I heard from Naruto.

He was proud and happy.

And, of course I was happy for him!

But...

You can't blame me for being envious...

_He_ gets to be with her everyday and to be able to hold her and his wife.

He is able to call Hinata his wife...

I've wanted to call Sakura that for years...

But that will never come true...

I look over at the house as Sakura and Kaiya walk out.

I _convieniently_ disappear into my rose petals, floating just above them in the warm, July breeze.

I sigh internally,

_Huuuh... July..._

_July 22nd..._

"Mommy?"

Sakura looks down to Kaiya, I slow down the teleportation to listen in.

Even if it was jsut Kaiya saying 'hello' to Sakura, I just love to hear her voice.

"Yes, Kaiya-chan?"

Kaiya tilts her head to the side,

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looks honestly surprised as she says,

"Of course, akachan, why would't I be?"

Kaiya looks ahead as she says,

"I don't know... You just act weird this time if year... I don't know why..."

I frown internally, knowing just _why_ she acts 'weird'

Sakura's smile is fake, similar to Sai's, when she picks up Kaiya,

"It's just that today is a sad day, sweetie... I'll be fine."

Kaiya smiles and laughs with Sakura,

"Heh-hehe!"

I slow down my movement, trying to stay behind them.

They are so happy, even though Sakura is feeling pain.

I long to be with them.

Now, though, as Sakura and Kaiya go to the park, I go into woods, using that as my hide out for today.

I look around my surroundings.

I used to come here alot when I was a child.

This place always fascinated me, the leaves, the bushes, the trees, the way the branches and leaves hung over the top making the ground dark and gloomy but all the more inviting.

I smile as I circle around and get memories of a far past.

I get flashes of Itashi and I just running through these very woods, laughing and smiling.

I can see my father following us in, trying to keep us in sight as we hid from him so we could stay longer.

I remember when he caught us and brought us back out to the Green where our mother was waiting.

I remember her smiling face as she looked at our dirty clothes.

I sigh as all this comes back to me.

I look out through the high bushes.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kaiya, and Naruto's daughter, Mizue, are all in the park, just talking.

I'm watching to make sure that everything is okay...

The thing I do every day...

Kaiya and Mizue are running around, playing tag.

I smile as I think of when Itachi and I used to do that, when we used to play aimlessly running and having fun.

Kaiya tries to get ontop of one of the statuettes in the park.

I chuckle, seeing myself as I used to do that...

I sigh...

_How much she has grown to be like me already..._

Mizue tags her, running away from Kaiya as she jumps off and ties her shoe.

Then, Kaiya sees Mizue and runs at her quickly, hitting her shoulder and sprinting headlong.

Then, she turns towards the woods, running in.

I sigh, hastilly waking to keep at the same pace as her.

Mizue is behind Kaiya when she calls out to Kaiya, probably 20 meters in,

"Kaiya? I'm scared... I don't want to be in here! I'm leaving."

Then, she runs back out.

Kaiya, who was hiding behind a tree, like me as a child, came out and looked to the area where Mizue last was,

"Pfft... She's no fun..."

I chuckle quietly at her remark.

Then, she walks about, drifting farther in to the woods.

I follow her, keeping to the denser parts of the foliage.

Then she walks out into the clearing where there is one single Sakura tree.

There is a small break in the leaves above so that sunlight flitters down onto it.

It looks like something straight out of a dream.

Kaiya walks up to the roots and sits down, looking up at the leaves.

I smile as I remember coming here with Itachi.

He told me that this was where miracles happened...

Kaiya smiles as she ponders alloud,

"I wonder what this tree is called?"

I look to the ground quickly, thinking just as fast.

Then, almost without thought, I say,

"It's a Cherry Blossom Tree... Or a Sakura Tree... Like your mother."

She gasps, stands up, and tries to back away,

"Who's there?"

I step out, feeling slightly guilty,

"Don't worry, little Kaiya... I won't hurt you..."

Her lips quivers and tears form at her eyes.

I feel horrible!

I took a weary step closer, trying to soothe her,

"Kaiya, I won't hurt you... I'm actually trying to help your mom... Trying to keep her happy..."

She looked to me slightly, her voice barely loud enough for me to hear,

"Really? Who are you?"

I tilt my head to the side as I speak,

"I'm a friend... I'm sorry you have not met me yet..."

She hops off the root and comes a little closer to me, asking,

"How come I can't see you? Are you a shadow man?"

I close my eyes and chuckle, entertained by her choice of words,

"I guess you can say that... But..."

I open my eyes and frown when I see tears still fresh on her cheeks,

"Kaiya... You don't need to cry anymore..."

I step over to her, kneeling down infront of her.

I put my right hand on her shoulder, my left hand to her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Her voice fills the clearing as she laughs,

"Heh-heh! I like you! You're nice."

I smile at her, feeling so happy.

This is the first time I have ever been able to get near _Kaiya_.

I have been near Sakura, but never _her_.

This is the first time I am able to touch my daughter.

I move my hand from her cheek to her other shoulder, continuing to smile at her.

Then, I hear a twig snap behind me, someone is coming.

Just before the presence connected to mine, I turned around and grabbed them by the wrist, lifting them up into the air.

Then, filed with awe, pain, happiness, and shock, I smile at Sakura.

She glares at me, yelling,

"Put me down!"

I continue to smile as I take her other wrist and put it in the same hand.

Kaiya watches us with curious eyes, Sakura yells to her,

"Kaiya! Run!"

Kaiya cocks her head to the side, asking,

"Why? He's my friend."

Sakura shakes her head, yelling,

"Just listen to me-"

I cut her off as I turn my head to speak to Kaiya,

"Hold on, Kaiya... Just wait... Please?"

Kaiya nods at me, Sakura gasps.

She tries to knee me, but I catch her leg just before she can.

Her face turns red.

I remember what happened an exact three years ago, the day I returned from Orochimaru's grasp...

The day Kaiya was concieved...

She looks at my hidden eyes, saying through her teeth,

"You don't want to mess with me, you, you..."

I look back at her and chuckle.

She squirms in my grasp and tries to escape from my hands.

I laughed for a moment before I became silent.

_I am this close..._

_I have talked to Kaiya..._

_She knows me know..._

_I have actually _physically_ encountered Sakura..._

_I have broken the rules..._

_But..._

_I don't regret it..._

_I _want_ to break them more._

I smile at her as I decide to break the biggest rule,

"Itasu anata akume ware*?"

(*Itasu anata akume ware-Do you miss me)

Her eyes are suddenly open.

She looks to me slowly,

"What?"

I beamed at her, cautiously release my grip on her leg and bringing my hand up to the hood of my cloak,

"Itasu anata akume ware?"

I pulled my hood down, revealing my face.

Sakura gasps, tears coming from her eyes and falling to the ground below.

I put her back down, but, the second I let go of her, she lunges at me, her amrs wraping around my neck, her lips pressed fervantly to mine.

I wait for a second before my feelings take over me.

I kiss her back, lifting her off the ground by her waist.

I feel at complete bliss, complete and utter ease for the first time in five exact years.

When we end the kiss, she hugs me tightly,

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

I smile weakly, kissing her cheek.

She shakes her head,

"How? How are you still alive? You died infront of me."

I shake my head back at her, jsut wanting to release all of my emotions,

"I know... I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner..."

She pulls away from the nape of my neck, looking into my eyes,

"But _how?_"

I smile at her,

"Remember those spells that I didn't want to use? That Orochimaru taught me?"

She nods slowly and I kiss her lips gently,

"One of them was a reanimation spell... It made it so, that when I died, I would be able to come back a day after."

She shook her head on disbelief, but, after a moment, smiled and kissed me again.

As we reunited, Kaiya pulled at the end of my cloak.

Sakura and I looked down to her as she asked, her head tilted to the side,

""Mommy...? Do you know who he is?"

Sakura looked to me as I kept my eyes on Kaiya, smiling.

She kissed my cheek and let og of me, kneeling down before our daughter,

"Yeah, sweetie... He's your Daddy."

She looked up to me, awe on her face as her grin became wider.

She held out her arms for me.

I smiled and gasped at the same time as I picked her up.

I held her as tight as I could, snuggling my head against her.

My voice was breaking as I spoke,

"I've watched from afar long enough..."

Sakura hugged me and kissed my cheek,

"Let's go home..."

I nodded, feeling nothing _but _hapiness.

I walked out the opposite way from where Kaiya and Sakura came in, the way fastest to _our_ home.

Sakura walks with us for a few steps before she stops and turns back around, calling out,

"I'll be right back!"

I watch her until she leaves my sight.

When she does, I look to Kaiya,

"Let's go home, sweetie."

She smiles at me, wrapping her arms around my neck as we walk.

I hold her, never wanting to let go.

For the first time in years, I am happy...

_Truely_ happy.

I think of all the things have happened to me in these past five years, all the pain I felt, all the things I have seen, all the emotions I felt.

How everythign seemed like a dream, a _nightmare_...

But, here with Kaiya in my arms...

Nothing feels more real!

I have watched as Sakura _and_ Kaiya grew up without me...

How neither of them knew I was alive...

That I didn't die that day three years ago.

But, knowing that all that is going to change...

I feel awake...

And I feel actually _alive_

Now...

Now I truely feel awake and alive.

My life starts now.

Now that I'm awake and alive

_**The End**_

Chapter 13: Awake And Alive

Artitst: Skillet


End file.
